A Taste Of Bittersweet Love
by August Shaffer
Summary: Rated R-Sequel: Jake is searching for his bittersweet imprint, Bella whose life is still in danger. Will the unborn child of Bella/Jake survive the battle that lies ahead? Can Edward let her go now that he has tasted bittersweet love? Sequel
1. Headaches

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters nor do I profit from them.

Rating: R

BETA: Mist

A/N: Okay so I forget the grammar rules I am so sorry I did not major in English. It's been like 21 years since I took a English class. Hope you enjoy the plot however. Also, thank you for those of you who have joined the sequel and for those of you who never gave up on me.

Chapter One:

Bella woke up to see tiny little stars over her head. Squinting her eyes she felt the earth beneath her backside. Reaching up to touch the pounding spot in the back of her head. She could hear the sounds of animals as they hunted in the night. Trying to sit up she felt a cold hand lift under her arms, to assist her. Bella's head flip to the side, needles of pain shot up through her neck into the back of her eyes as she look to see who she was with.

"Edward?" Bella whisper as she began to wake up from what had felt like a long sleep.

"Yes." Edward nodded his head with a relieved smile on his face.

"Where are we?" Bella was confused. She remember nothing. She only knew that somehow she had hit her head earlier before she fell asleep. The pain was excruciating.

"We are in the woods not far from my house." Edward replies slowly.

"Why are we in the woods?" Bella could not fathom why they were alone in the woods at night. It felt creepy.

"Sorry, I had to keep you near me, near my scent so she would not detect you right away." Edward answers when his smile fades and the worried look is return.

"Detect me? My scent?" Bella shook her head trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"Jane. She wants to kill you. She feels it is her rightful place to get even with Jake by killing you for killing her vampires." Edward replies as he stands up next to Bella.

"Vampires? Are you serious?" Bella took a unsteady step back, nearly tripping over her own feet as she look blankly at Edward.

"Yes. You know they exist. Jake didn't tell you?" Edward was confuse by her reaction of the title he gave his people. After all Jake was a wolf, which Bella knew already so it only made sense that Jake also explain that they were vampires, his sworn enemy.

"Jake? Who is Jake?" Bella rubs her head as the pain grows worse, her stomach grumbling loudly and at the same time a tab of nausea swirls around in the back of her throat.

"What?" Edward cries out as he looks at her with a very frightened expression.

"Jake? Who is this guy you think would tell me about vampires." Bella chuckles rudely as she slides back down, sitting on her rear she notices the nausea was not as strong as before when she was standing up.

"You seriously do not remember Jake?" Edward was stunned. He could not believe what his own ears were hearing.

"NO." Bella cries out as the pain begins to grow unbearable. Covering her face with the palms of her hand she felt like she might pass out again.

"How do you know me but not HIM?" Edward wonders loudly.

"What?" Bella groans as her stomach starts to act up along with the pain and the dizziness she wonders what the hell happen to her exactly to make her feel so damn awful.

"Are you ill?" Edward stops his train of thought when he senses her pain. Kneeling down he pulls back her hair, he see's that the wound has started making a scab over it but the cut was still too wide to heal on it's own. He needed to get her to Carlisle so he could stitch her up and also check her over for anymore injuries. He suspected she was having some sort of temporary amnesia. It was the only rational explanation he could sum up at the moment.

"Yes." Bella whimpers as she continues to cover her face.

"Let's get you to Carlisle. He will know how to make you feel better." Edward scoops her up in his arms as he walks quickly to the house. He listens closely for any signs of Jane or any other vampire that she might have watching their house. When he hears and feels nothing out of the ordinary he slips them both in the back of the house, up to his room where he lays Bella down on the twin size bed.

Bella did not say a word. She just laid there quietly with her eyes closed shut. The pain increase when she open her eyes.

Edward calls Carlisle hoping that the rest of his family is safe. He had been in such a hurry to rescue Bella from Jane's clutches that he not taken the time to consider what happen after he left. Was there casualties? Did someone he care about die today? What about the wolves? Did they lose any of their pack? So many things to consider.

The fourth ring Carlisle answer the phone, Edward sighed in relief hearing the familiar voice of his creator.

"Edward. Where are you?" Carlisle demands in a soft voice.

"I am home. I have Bella with me. She is hurt badly." Edward states swiftly.

"Did Jane follow you there?" Carlisle feared that if they went home too soon, Jane might be around waiting to locate their haven for a ambush. He knew Jane was not the type to run away from her enemies. She would never give up. She was relentless.

"I don't think so. I did not hear any thoughts or feel any other vampires in the area." Edward answers as he stares down at Bella's form. She remain quite as a mouse and laying almost frozen. He had not bother turning on any lights. He had not needed them with his night vision.

"Good. We will be there shortly. What is wrong with Bella?" Carlisle had not witness the scene when Bella was thrown up against the tree or when she was nearly choked to death.

"She has a bad cut on her head, she seems very ill from it. She also….well…she doesn't remember Jake." Edward bit down on his lip while he waited for Carlisle's medical opinion on the situation.

"What? Are you sure?" Carlisle did not want to face Jake with this news. He knew that Jake would think they had somehow brain wash the girl. Not that they did not know of a way to do that but they had not done so in this case. Plus Jake was already livid when he realize that Edward had disappear at the same time that Bella had gone missing. He was already terrified that Bella might be dead already.

"I mentioned Jake's name and she ask me who he was and she also thought I was joking about vampires. Yet, she knew my name." Edward was not sure how to take that fact. On one hand he felt flattered that she remember him but on the other he knew that Jake would not be so please.

"That is odd." Carlisle answers with a worried tone.

"Can you get here soon? I think she might need some stitches." Edward pleaded.

"Will be there in a few minutes. Right now we are trying to help Jake locate Bella and Jane. He will not be thrilled to learn you have her but he also will be less likely to kill you when he knows you kept her safe from Jane." Carlisle chuckles bitterly.

"So what should I do for her in the meantime. She looks awful." Edward asks.

"Not much you can do until I get there. I will have some medicine that might help ease the pain while I stitch her up and also something that will calm her nerves. Maybe her amnesia state is only temporary. I will let Jake know you have her. He will want to come with us." Carlisle warns his son.

"Okay." Edward hangs up the phone. Pacing back and forth for a few minutes trying to make sense of what had happen today. He knew that Jane would come back for them. He had recalled several stories over the years when Carlisle was part of the Volturi, he knew that Jane was as stubborn as she was lethal. There was no way in hell she would give up now. No, she lost the battle but she still had the war ahead of her. A war that she would declare not only on the wolves but on the Cullen household as well.

* * *

><p>"Jake we found Bella." Carlisle walks steady up to the Alpha who look more than ready to tear off their heads as he runs around trying to pick up any possible scent of Bella left behind. The scent had faded with the constant rain shortly before she was taken away from the danger.<p>

"What?" Jake shifted back into human form as he slip on his pants, stepping out from behind the tree looking at Carlisle with a hopeful grin.

"Edward has her." Carlisle caught the glint of anger shine in his dark eyes.

"Jane was a threat to them. He knew this. He kept her safe. She needs my help. He says she injured her head and well….he isn't sure what else is wrong with her. Let's go back to my house so I can check on her." Carlisle saw the way the other pack members look unsure about their Alpha going into a vampire's house.

"Fine. Keep a patrol going nonstop until I return with Bella. There can be more of them. Jane will no doubt be preparing for another battle." Jake informs Sam while glancing over the rest of his pack that look rather tired but ready for anything that came their way.

"Collin, come here." Jake step away from the others as he pull Collin to the side.

"I need you to make sure Lizzie is safe. Go check on her. Tell Sue to not let her eyes off of her. I mean it." Jake orders in his Alpha tone knowing there was no way Collin could do anything except what he told him to do.

"Alright." Collin agreed as he turn and ran into the woods in the direction of Jake's home.

"The rest of you, keep a close eye on the reservation as well. Put the council on high alert. This is not over yet." Jake demands.

"Will do chief." Sam winks at him as he starts sending the others to their area of guard.

Jake walks back up to the vampires wearing a smug expression. He is not afraid of them anymore. He knew he could take them down if ever came down to it.

"Let's go. I need to see with my own eyes she is safe and well." Jake growled as they all ran in the direction of the Cullen household.

Twenty minutes later they reach their destination. Walking up the steps Jake got a strange cold sensation course up and down his back. He had a bad feeling that they were being watched.

"Shouldn't you have guards out here?" Jake asks Carlisle.

Carlisle looks at him with surprise. He had not even consider the idea of having one of the family members stay outside. He wonder if it was wise when the real threat would be Jake inside once he learn that Bella had no memory of him.

"Jasper and Alice stay out. Keep a close eye on the perimeter." Carlisle stated firmly but softer than Jake had ordered his own people.

Stepping into the house Jake was thrown for a loop when he noticed all the spacious windows set around the house. He would have thought they would try to be more discreet with what went on in this house. He also noted how everything seem quite expensive and some items even look antique. He wondered just how long had the Cullens been in existence. He knew that Carlisle was the eldest of the group but other than that he had no need to know much about the others. They were just blood suckers who one would break the treaty and sink their teeth into some poor unsuspecting human.

Carlisle nodded toward Jake to follow him upstairs. When they reach Edward's room they found the door was wide open. Edward stood with his back to them as he look out a wall size window as they step inside the room.

Jake touch the wall to find a light switch. Flipping it on cause Edward to jump slightly as he turn to face them.

Jake saw Bella's body laying on it's side facing Edward. She look like she was sleeping. Jake sat down on the bed, rolling over to see her face. He had to assure himself it was really her laying there. Staring at her pale face that still had tinges of blood splattered on her forehead. He look at Edward wondering why he had not clean her up?

"I did not want to touch her Jake. I knew you would not like that." Edward answers reading his mind.

"What's wrong with her?" Jake look nervously at Edward and then back at Carlisle. His gut was warning him they were not telling him something. Some small detail they fear would throw him into a rage.

"She passed out when I took her away from the battle. I laid her in a hiding place while I made sure we were not being followed by Jane. When she woke up she was confused. She did not seem to remember anything about the battle." Edward started as he watch Jake's brow scrunch together.

"How hard did she hit her head?" Jake asks sadly as he pulls back her hair to find the wound where blood had dried up in her hair and around the opening. He wince looking at how deep the cut was. He knew she had to be in serious pain. She was so frail. So fragile. He did not take her as a person with high tolerance for pain.

"She was sick to her stomach and nauseated. So I got her here to lay down. She knew who I was." Edward stop as he saw the warning look that Carlisle shot at him.

"Let me help her Jake. I will have Esme come in here with me to help clean her up. I promise you we will not harm her." Carlisle's voice was smooth as glass as he spoke to Jake. He wanted him to know that they were the last vampires to be a threat to the Alpha's imprint. They could sense a serenity about her. She saved the life of her daughter. She stay among the wolves and knew of their customs as well as their enemies. They would cause her no harm. He just had to make Jake see that.

"Okay." Jake release a long loud breath of air as he place a tender kiss on her forehead. Then walk out of the room with Edward behind him.

Edward could hear his thoughts loud and clear. He knew that Jake did not like being in their home. Nor did he like Bella being in Edward's bed. Still, he knew he had to do what was best for Bella and right now being here she was safe and getting the medical attention she needed so he was willing to step aside and let Carlisle do whatever was necessary to make her better and come back to him.

* * *

><p>Bella wince as Carlilse slip the needle in her arm, helping her relax further and take away any unnecessary pain while Esme held her head firmly in her arms. Carlisle stitch her up as easily as one would wash their hands. He had done this so many times that it came so naturally to him. He would often have to remind himself over and over again not to be too fast or too perfect or the staff at the hospital would start to wonder how he was so damn gifted. It was part of the job that he hated the most. The way he had to feel as if he was on constant guard.<p>

Still, he did find great pleasure and redemption when he help save the lives of humans. He knew in the long run he might not find his way into Heaven when his final time came but he hoped that God would see the good deeds he did do with the evil powers he was cursed with and show some form of leniency when his judgment was made.

"Edward…..where are you…..help…" Bella mumbled as the drugs began to flow through her veins.

Carlisle and Esme both share a private look over Bella's head. They knew that this was not a good sign. If Bella showed interest in Edward, even if it was unintentional, Jake would fear they had brainwashed her some how. They knew that Jake would want blood. He would want Edward's life. They were not quite sure how they were going to explain to Jake that there had been a chance that she might have forgotten him. Forgotten the love they shared. The daughter they both adored. They were not sure yet how far back her amnesia went exactly. Until she woke up and talk to them they were all in the dark. Still, they did not want to tell Jake yet. He would need to see for himself before he would believe them. When that happen they knew that another battle would take place in their very own home.

* * *

><p>Collin told Sue everything that Jake had ordered him to say. He gave Lizzie several kisses on her sleeping head before he race out of the house to catch up with the others. He wanted to be close to Leah tonight. Like Jake had a bad feeling that this Jane character was not going to just sink back into her dark deep hole and forget all about them. He had a feeling they just irritated the hornet's nest and soon they would be swarming with more vampires than they had wolves.<p>

It was so strange to him that he had taken in stride this strange world that he had been born into, but abandoned just to return to learn there was more than the human eye could see. He was also amazed at how close he had grown to Leah in the short time he had known her. He knew the others would say it was due to the imprinting but he did not believe that was the extent of it. He felt like there was more of a natural connection between them. Had they not imprinted he felt confident that he would have fallen in love with Leah regardless. She was a strong woman on the outside but in the inside she was just a fragile little girl. She kept her heart guarded. She feared that others would see her softness as a weakness. He hated that she was the only female wolf in the pack. He knew how unfair it was to her, to be out here fighting vampires while the other women stay safely behind tending their homes and families.

One day he hope they would have a family of their own. Then he would learn what they could do about keeping her from the dangers of being a wolf. It seem only fair that she got some well deserved time off. She should be called for duty in a last resort to protect their people. He knew that the others would argue that she was more than capable of doing what was expected of her but he was her man. He had a right to argue with the others about what was best for his imprint.

Catching her scent and Sam's he race faster hoping to learn where he was needed now that he had done what was asked of him by Jake. He hope like hell that Jake found Bella safe. He knew how pissed off he would be if he discovered that the vampires that they had promise to leave alone had somehow hurt Leah. He hoped that they were not called to take out the Cullen vampires, he had already witness their fast speed, their quick reflexes and the abundance of strength they as a pack much like the wolves. They would be a force to be reckon with and Collin knew the casualties would be greater than they had been today.

* * *

><p>Jake had nodded off as he set on the cushy sofa that face the direction of the stairs. He knew he needed to get a few minutes of rest in case danger was still fast on their heels. He also saw the way that Carlisle and Esme both seem genuinely concern about Bella's wealth fare. For now, he felt a little less on guard with those two. Not so much with Edward and Rose. Rose made it clear that helping the wolves or any other human was not a requirement in her job description.<p>

Waking up after a fifteen minute nap he saw Esme standing in front of him with a plate that had a sandwich and chips in her hands.

"You must be staving." She spoke gracefully.

Jake had to admit she was a nice person, well a nice vampire person. She also seem to be the mother of the pack. She was always scolding the others when they spoke out of turn. She also seem to receive a lot of respect from the others. He was not sure if it was just due to her being Carlisle 's life mate or if she had gain it on her own.

"Thank you." Jake's voice was gruffy from the sleepy state he had been in moments before.

"Your welcome." She smiled sweetly at him as she walk out of the room.

Jake took a bite in the sandwich and was surprised at how great it actually tasted. He was also a little surprised by the fact they had food in the house. He knew they did not eat food. They survived on blood alone. Why would they keep food? Did they tempt humans in for a nice meal then had their own meal on the humans?

"Seriously? That's what you think we do?" Edward snickered as he saunter into the room sitting in a chair not far from Jake.

"Why else would you have food?" Jake ask between bites.

"We happen to know that occasionally we will have humans over. That and Alice saw us having guests that would require food." Edward frown wondering why Alice had not seen Bella's loss of memory in her latest vision.

"Oh." Jake shrug his shoulders enjoying the tasty food that he manage to scoff down in less than five minutes.

"Do you wish for more?" Edward offered.

"I'm fine." Jake was still hungry but he did not want Edward to serve him any food. He could not place his finger on it but Edward always seem to annoy him more than the others.

"We have plenty. Alice never does anything small." Edward smirk recalling all the food that Alice had brought in the day before. Everyone had been stunned by the amount of food she had filled the fridge and cupboards with.

It was not amount the money, they had plenty. It was more about the fact that most of it would go to waste. They had been raised to never waste when others suffer from having less.

"I'm fine, really." Jake place the plate on the table in front of him as he lean back stretching his arms behind his head, his vision staring up at the stairs. He wondered how long Bella would remain asleep? What was wrong with her? Why had she not woken up yet? Something was not right. Something warn him that there was still more than he was being informed about.

"Do you know if Jane had brought more vampires than the ones we took out?" Jake wonder how far their Intel of the enemy went.

"Not sure. Carlilse is making a few calls. We know who she is staying with. We know their coven is smaller than ours but they are just as strong. We fear she might force us to fight against them if she demands service from them, despite the fact that they are not Volturi members." Edward answers.

"Are there any other vampires like you? You know that do not kill humans." Jake was curious why exactly this pack did not do the very thing they were created to do. Also, if they did not take human blood what did they use to keep them alive and strong?

"There are a small number of others like us. Not many. We feed on animals. Mostly large animals. We stay in areas where there are plenty of animals that breed in a area. We would never want to cause a species to grow extinct due to our appetite." Edward explains as Jake sinks in the information for later use if necessary to hunt them down.

"Why did you save Bella?" Jake knew he had surprised Edward with the sudden question that had pop into his head. It had come so fast that Edward had not been able to hear it before he voice it. He had no time to way out his answer.

"She is human. She did not need to die. Besides, I saw the way Sienna wanted to kill her. She knew if she killed Bella she would have broken your heart, the way she felt you had broken hers. She also knew you would have no choice but to kill her. In her last moments she prayed for death. She did not want to remain a vampire. Especially not one under the control of Jane. She knew Jane would eventually hunt down her family and force her kill every family member ." Edward cluck his tongue, remembering how painful it had been to hear Sienna's final thoughts. How sad she was not to see Jake in human form one last time. She also felt it was only justice that Jake be the one to kill her, since as a human he had doom her to a life of loneliness.

"That's all. You do not feel anything for the woman I love?" Jake wonder out loud as he saw the sadness creep into Edward's cold golden eyes as he reveal Sienna's last thoughts.

"I feel only compassion. She is a nice person. She loves her daughter dearly. I think she has suffered for too long." Edward stated honestly.

"Good. Cause I will kill you if you ever try to touch her or change her into the likes of you. I love her and she is my imprint as you know. I plan on spending the rest of my life with her. So if you get in the way I will not give a damn about the treaty. I will kill you." Jake warns him as Carlisle steps into the room.

"She is awake. Jake, I'm warning you now she might not remember things. Her head injury was pretty severe. I am surprise she did not go into a coma to be honest with you." Carlisle pray silently that Jake would give them time to watch over Bella and see just how far back her amnesia went before he lost his head and did something ultimately stupid and regrettable.


	2. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters nor do I make money off of these stories.

Rating: R

BETA: MIST

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Chapter Three will be posted tomorrow. Xoxo August

Chapter Two: A Taste Of Bittersweet Love: Who Are You?

Bella sat up in the bed, staring at the unfamiliar room. She was still not sure how she had been in the woods earlier with a guy she had barely met at her apartment a few hours before? She remembered him mentioning that he work at the hospital where she had birthed and lost her child. Struggling to recall what else he said she heard the door open slowly.

Carlisle who apparently was Edward's father somehow step in first. Bella had to say that if this man was indeed Edward's father he look pretty young for his age. Then she saw someone else follow Carlisle. A tall dark handsome man who looked so pleased to see her. It was awkward to see this man. She could not place it but somehow she felt a pull toward him. Like she should be throwing her arms around him. Yet her brain told her that she did not know him at all, so to do so would make her look crazier than she already appeared to be.

"Bella, do you remember me?" Edward's father asks her with a gentle smile.

"Yes, your Edward's dad, Carlisle." Bella replies as she finds her eyes drifting from Carlisle to the tall stranger. Her heart skips a beat as she watch him stand not far from her. She wondered why he had such a strange effect on her?

"That is correct. Do you recognize this man?" Carlisle look at Jake who look nervous as hell as his eyes pleaded with Bella to know him.

Bella's brows scrunch tightly together as she tried like hell to conjurer up one memory of this powerfully attractive man in front of her. She came up with zero memories. Nothing. Zilch. She saw the anxious look he was sending her. She had a bad feeling that her answer was going to somehow break his heart but she answered honestly anyways.

"No. Should I?" Bella gulped hard as he entire body seem to flinch in pain.

"This is Jacob Black. Jake." Carlisle hoped by saying his name out loud that suddenly her memories would come flooding back to her.

"Jake." Bella whispered his name and still came up with nothing. She felt horrible. She felt literally in pain and her heart seem to ache as it was somehow broken by her response.

"Yes, Bella. Remember me." Jake pleaded as he took a few steps closer to her.

Bella flinched this time. She could not put her finger on it but she knew that his angelic face was only a mask. That there was something far more dangerous about this man than he showed outwardly. She wondered why she would think such a thing?

Jake took two steps back when he saw the fear in her eyes as he approached her. His heart shattered. How was it possible that she would remember a damn blood sucker but not him? What happen to the power of the imprint? Why wasn't she responding to it? She should never forget her soul mate! His hands curl up into fists by his side as he trembled. Carlisle touch him, trying to help ease his frustration but it only made him worse. Turning to look at Carlisle his eyes glared daggers at the head of the vampire clan.

"Do not touch me." Jake growled between his teeth as they grinded together.

Bella's eyes grew wide with surprise and open distrust of him.

"Why should I know him? Who is he to me?" Bella found herself shouting as she place a pillow in front of her like a shield. Her heart hammered against her ribs. Her pulse was shooting at a uber speed.

"He is….well, he is your boyfriend." Carlisle was not sure how much they should force on her. Eventually her memory should come back. In the meantime they had to take baby steps with her. He knew that Jake was not exactly prime on patience. The man was demanding, anxious and down right reckless at times. It was mainly due to his young years as well as the animal that lived inside of him.

"My what?" Bella choked. The pain in the back of Bella's head began to throb heavily.

"You were living with him before the accident." Carlisle wasn't sure if now was the right time to explain the battle she had barely made out of alive. Too much information could cause her to have a meltdown and possibly forcing her mind to keep the memories from coming back.

"I WAS?" Bella gasped covering her mouth with her hands. She could not believe that she had moved in with a guy. She was a old fashion type of girl. She had refused to move in with Collin when he suggested it. She explained her parents would not be pleased so a few months later he had proposed to her. She had been so excited. Unfortunately that happiness had not lasted long.

"Bella do you remember Lizzie?" Jake asks curiously as he exhales deeply.

He saw the barren expression again. His heart was slowly dying. The idea she would forget him was one thing but to forget her own child, well that just made him sick to his stomach. He would never forget a child of his. He told himself they must have done something to her. HIS Bella would never forget Lizzie. She was her everything to Bella just like Bella and Lizzie was his everything.

"No." Bella spoke lowly as she sat her hands back on the pillow in her lap.

"Jake, we should talk some." Carlisle started to reach out to touch Jake but drop his comforting hand quickly when he saw Jake's eyes spark angrily.

"Fine." Jake nodded as they made their way out of the room quietly.

Once they were downstairs Jake look around the room which was filled entirely with vampires.

"Who did this to her?" Jake demands forcefully. He wasn't sure if Bella could hear him from upstairs or not.

"No one did this to her." Carlisle continued to speak calmly and rationally although it did not seem to help ease Jake's anger.

"Someone brain washed her!" Jake shouted again as he look at each of the pale faced vampires.

"I swear I did nothing to her. I just rescued her. Again." Edward pointed out how not once but twice it was him who had saved her life, not Jake. He could not explain it but it felt good to make Jake feel less the hero in the matter of Bella's safety.

"Oh really! So your going to tell me she just what woke up like this?" Jake threw his hand up toward the directions of the stairs.

"She did." Edward states firmly as his lips press together.

"This…it doesn't make any fucking sense." Jake growls as he runs his hands across the sides of his head, then dropping his arms to his side while still fuming hot as hell at them.

"So what does she remember?" Jake demands as he looks directly at Edward.

"She seems to remember that I showed up at her apartment with some important news. Other than that I do not know." Edward responds.

"It's like the last few months simply were erased from her mind. I know you guys have special powers. Which one of you did this to her? Just fix it. Please." Jake hoped if he acted like he would forgive them for harming her they might fix it. They might solve this insane problem. It just was incredibly weird that she had forgotten him, Lizzie, the love they had built together. It was like he had been cut out of her heart.

"We did not do it." Alice spoke up. She knew Jake wanted this somehow to be their doing. He hoped that they might have the cure for her predicament. She knew it was none of their faults. It was written in the stars. It was going to happen no matter what they might have done to prevent it. She could not explain that to him. At least of all not now, not today. Jake was hurting and pissed off.

"We were just as surprised at you were." Esme spoke next while her eyes glisten with empathy for his situation.

"How do we fix this?" Jake cries out in desolation as he feels his knees starting to buckle. He was exhausted. Physically and mentally. He had to watch as his ex girlfriend the mother of his biological daughter died in front of him, his true love was now no longer remembering him or the child they shared together. His most threatening enemy had manage to escape. She could still possibly be planning the extinction of his people. What else could go wrong?

"I'm not sure." Carlisle replies as he rubs his temples trying to think about anything he might have read over the studies of amnesia patients. He was mainly a surgeon. He fixed broken bodies not broken minds.

"This is unbelievable! Just fucking unbelievable!" Jake sat down on the couch as he covers his face with his hands.

"Jake it will be alright. I can't explain it yet but I know in my heart that this will all turn out okay for you." Alice's voice was soothing to his vacillating nerves but it was also irritating as hell to hear someone say that it looks bad now but hey later it will be okey dokey. He wanted to scream at her but knew she did not deserve his offensiveness.

"I wish I could believe that. I have to go home, tell my daughter that her mommy doesn't remember us. I have to go to my people and explain that even though we have imprinted that it apparently isn't strong enough to keep my mate in love with me." Jake snaps as he slaps his palms on his legs, standing straight up glaring at them all with wild eyes.

"Let her stay here for a few days. Maybe her memory will come back. Right now if you take her it might scare her. It could be too much for her to comprehend." Carlisle offered. He wanted some time to research her ailment. He knew there had to be away to help ease her memories back.

"ARE you crazy?" Jake exclaims looking at each of them with open disgust.

"We will not harm her, you have our word on it." Esme looked at him with a hurtful smile.

"Jake, we have kept our end of the treaty. Why would we do anything to break it now? Why would we harm your imprint. The Alpha's soul mate? It would be a death sentence to us." Edward barks at him. He was okay with the cocky wolf attitude toward himself but not with Esme. She was a gentle person and she did not deserve to be treated so rudely and most of all in her own home. She had shown Jake nothing but kindness since he arrived at their house.

"You better believe that." Jake's voice was low and even but it sent out warning signals to everyone in the room.

"I do." Edward rolls his eyes sarcastically while he got a dirty look from Carlisle for provoking Jake. Edward felt a instant stab of guilt for his behavior.

"We still need to talk about Jane. She is not going to let this go is she?" Jake stated rather than ask the question he already knew the answer to.

"I believe she will send for more of the Volturi this time now that she knows what a threat you are to our kind." Carlisle answered as he look at each of the members of his family and then at Jake.

"We need to come up with another plan and fast. My people are already worried they might have to flee our lands. The thought of them roaming around the country to try and hide away their true lineage makes me very uneasy." Jake sighed heavily as he recalled what the council had suggested if things got worse. They were worse.

"I agree. Go home and rest. The Volturi won't arrive for several days if that is what she does have planned." Carlisle suggests.

"I…" Jake look up at the stairs again. His body ached to go up those stairs and lay next to her. It was killing him to think he was going to leave her in the nest of his enemies. He hoped like hell she forgave him for this. That no harm would come to her. He would not be able to live with himself if something did go wrong. She was his life. She was his heart. He would be nothing with out her.

However, he had to put her health first. Staying here he knew Carlisle would know exactly what to do if her condition turn worse.

"You better call me if anything changes with her." Jake warns Carlisle before he storms out of the house. It was literally killing him as he made his way to the woods. He kept wanting to turn back and look up at the window where he knew she stayed. He wanted so badly to see if she was watching him. She had no clue who he was or the depth of love they shared between them.

Right now he had to think like a Alpha and not a imprint. He had to make sure that not only she remained alive and well but others as well.

He had to prepare his people for the worse, he had to check on Lizzie's safety and most importantly he had to find away to keep everyone alive for a long time to come.

* * *

><p>Edward took the soup and crackers that Esme had made for Bella. He knew she had to be hungry at this point. She had not ask for anything since he put her in his bed. She had only been calm and extremely quiet. He wondered what was going on in her mind. He knew he could slip into her thoughts if he wanted too but he felt that it would be rather tacky to do so at the moment. After all she was a guest in his home. She was laying in his bed. He knew it would take weeks to remove her scent from his room. She had an amazing scent. Her blood still seem to scream to him. He knew he had enough will power to prevent himself from ever harming her like that. It was like such a sweet torture to his senses. It made him feel alive again.<p>

Opening the door he saw she was still sitting up in the bed, with her head laid back against the pillows, her eyes were closed shut.

"Bella." Edward whispered as he cautiously entered the room.

Bella's eyes pop open as her face remained frozen. No expression at all. He wish that she would say something, do something, hell even cry just to prove to him that she was okay. He was worried that her health was far worse than they knew. It was stupid but he could not fight the fear of somehow losing her. He knew they would have hell to pay if she suddenly died while on their watch.

Edward set the tray down gently across the lap. Bella look at the food then back up at his face.

"Esme thought you might be hungry." He explains as he takes a few steps backwards.

"Who is Esme?" Bella asks curiously.

"She is my …mother." Edward catches the suspicious look directed at him.

"She is. We do not use the traditional terms of mom and dad often around here." Edward explains. He sees that she is not at eased with his answer.

"WE?" She looks nervously at him.

"My brothers and sisters." Edward answers with a soft smile.

"How many?" Bella lifts up the spoon to dip it into the soup. Its not lost him that she is skeptic about eating the food they were serving her. He hears the growling her stomach as she relents to the hunger and takes a sip of it. Her eyes seem to brighten at the enjoyment of the soup. She takes a larger bite next. Edward feels some comfort in knowing she won't starve to death at least.

"Two brothers and two sisters." Edward answers as he leans against the book shelf.

"Wow. That is a large family. I am a only child." Bella states sadly.

"Oh. Did you wish for more siblings?" Edward watches as she considers that question before she answers.

"Some days." Bella admits.

"Not me. I am hoping we have met our quota." Edward sighs.

Bella frowns at him with a confused expression.

"What?" Edward can see she is questioning something but not sure how to ask it.

"Why would your parents have more kids at their age?" Bella finally asks.

"I just…well…we are adopted. We are not Carlisle and Esme's biological children." Edward explains the best way he can. After all it was their cover story for years. It work then, hopefully it would work now.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Bella's cheeks burn with embarrassment. She did not mean to bring up a uneasy subject for Edward. After all he had only shown her kindness since she had met him.

"It's okay. I mean, we are the lucky ones. We were wanted." Edward jokes.

Bella laughs at the honesty of his reply. It was true at least adopted children could say they were wanted unlike other children who were often mistakes. Not that their parents did not love them the same but hey they were just a bit of a surprise. It was then that she saw the day she held the pregnancy test in her hand. The way she had felt so scared to reveal to her husband that despite the desire to wait on sharing their lives with a child, they had accidentally created a life. She then began to see moments when her pregnancy had progressed. She had been as big as a house by the time she had delivered Colleen.

Then she felt the sadness creep up on her. Dropping the spoon she felt warm tears suddenly pouring out of her eyes. She saw herself standing in front of a gravestone with her daughter's name on it. The way her body had felt so empty. Her heart was hollow. Nothing anyone said to her gave her any form of comfort. She had been so lost in sorrow. Helpless to cure it. Helpless to fight it. Helpless to stop the things that happen afterwards. The way her marriage slowly crumbled. The way she seem to wish for death to find her. The way her heart ached for something she could not explain to herself or anyone else.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward was shocked by the tears that had began to flood down her face as she stared into the empty bowl in front of her.

"I am." Bella wiped away the tears as a small sob escaped from her mouth.

Edward reach over grabbing some tissues that Esme had put by his bed once to make it look like real humans lived there. She was always adding little props to make the house look unvampire like.

"Thanks." Bella blew her nose loudly.

"Are you sure your okay? I can get Carlisle to give you something else for the pain." Edward offered eagerly.

"I don't think he has anything to cure this pain." Bella mumbled behind the tissues.

"What kind of pain?" Edward sense she was speaking of something beyond physical.

"Have you ever lost a part of yourself?" Bella asks curiously as her tears ease up and she picks up the tray, extending to his open hands.

Edward set the tray down on a table near the door as he turns back to look at her with a serious expression.

"Yes." Edward had lost a part of himself. The human part. The part that felt every emotion, every pain, everything that had mattered to him once.

"It hurts like hell doesn't. I lost not only a part of myself one day but I lost my reason for existing." Bella explains as she blows her nose again. Edward hands her the trash bin so she can drop the dirty tissues.

"The baby." It dawned on Edward what she was referring too. He wondered if he should explain to her once again that her baby was not dead, but alive. She had spent several months bonding with her.

"Yeah. The baby. When you came to my apartment, you were telling me something about her death. What was it?" Bella felt a surge of hope inside of her chest as he look at her with unsteady eyes. She sensed suddenly that he was going to bring her good news. Strange news but good news somehow.

"I was….but…" Edward needed to speak to Carlisle about the subject first. He knew that once he revealed to Bella about her baby, she would insist on going to see her. Which would mean that she would go back to Jake's house. He was not ready for her to leave so soon. Having her here, sharing a conversation, he was surprised at how nice it felt. He did not have any friends that were human. Being with Bella was like being almost human again. Doing normal things instead of sulking about a life he could never have.

"But what?" Bella asks.

"I need to tell Carlisle that you are feeling better. He wants to check on you again. He says it is important to make sure you do not have a concussion or any other ailment we can not see." Edward answers as he grabs the try and reminds himself just in time not to make a flash out of the room. Walking on his legs at a normal pace he quickly leaves her alone to her thoughts.

Taking the tray straight to the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle remained he saw them looking up from a book with serious expressions on their faces.

"She wants to know why I came to see her that day. She knows it had something to do with her child. Should I tell her the truth?" Edward asks bluntly.

"I'm not sure." Carlisle admits as he flips a few pages while he speed reads.

"She is not going to let the subject drop. Trust me." Edward warns him.

"I know. Give me a few hours." Carlisle's eyes stay glued on the book.

"Okay, well I told her you would be up to check on her again. She enjoyed the soup." Edward states to Esme whose face brightens up at the complimenting of her cooking. Although it was a simple task of opening a can and pouring the contents in a pan while it heated up. He knew she had enjoyed the domestic chore.

"I shall go up shortly." Carlisle says still engrossed in the book.

"Where is everyone?" Edward had noticed that no one remained in the living room when he crossed it.

"Rose and Emmett are out searching the perimeters for any sign of Jane or the others. Alice and Jasper went out for a quick hunt." Esme answers as she places the dishes in the dishwasher. Another task that was rarely used in this house.

"Oh." Edward wondered if they were having a hard time with the scent of Bella's blood in such close proximity. He doubted it. They did well when they were in public areas with other humans so one female human in the house should not be that much of a hassle for them.

"Okay, we need to do what I thought. We need to let her slowly recall the last few months. So we will need Jake to bring Lizzie over in a few days. Maybe seeing and feeling things that she once was around might help bring it all back to her at a pace that won't make her uncomfortable and scared." Carlisle says with a triumph smile across his face.

"That should be a joyful moment." Edward sighs with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

"Why are you being so negative about this?" Esme asks curiously. She could tell that Edward was growing attached to Bella but they all thought it was due to the day he had saved her life by drawing out the venom in her veins. He had tasted human blood as well. Something none of them had done in years.

"I don't mean to be negative. It is just that…well….Jake is such a punk. He acts like he knows everything. He can't stand for someone else to be in charge. He so pompous at times." Edward replies with a distasteful look.

"Yeah, well when you were his age I recall the same mannerisms in you." Carlilse points out that they were much older, there for they were more mature and had far more knowledge about life than Jake did. However, they had all been human once and they all knew how foolish they had been while they were.

"I seriously doubt I was quite that arrogant." Edward snickers.

"No, you were a good hard working young man who adored his parents greatly. It was for that reason that when your mother pleaded with me to save your life that I chose to do so. I hated to see the waste of your training to end by the hands of death." Carlisle reminded him of the way his life had once been. The family that had created him, brought him up, and nurtured him before he became a creature of the night.

"Imagine if you had lived as a human after your parents death. Would you have been so easy going? Would you have been able to accept fate demanding that you become a wolf. A Alpha wolf? Someone who had to suddenly go through horrendous physical changes and give up everything you thought you would be someday in order to keep an entire village of people alive. I don't think you would have been so willing." Carlisle cluck his tongue with a disapproving smile on his face.

"Maybe, maybe not." Edward replies with a sullen look.

"Well, you never had to know did you, cause you are not Jacob Black. You can not imagined what his life is like. He might still have the privilege of being human when he is not a wolf but what if you had to endure being human and a vampire. Could you find a balance that kept you sane and positive all the time?" Carlisle saw Edward's jaws tighten with anger. He knew he had hit home with that last statement. It was true they were all vampire all the time. Jake was not so lucky. He had to deal with a part of himself that was supernatural and the other half that was a weak human. A human whose heart could still feel everything unlike them.

"I'm going out for a bite. I feel famished. " Edward nodded at them both as he made his way out the back door and into the woods where he knew eventually he would come across Alice and Jasper. He needed to find out some things from his tiny little sister. He suspected that she knew something. She had been singing a song in her head while Jake had been around them. Something alarmed him that she was struggling not only to keep from telling Jake something important but him as well.


	3. Where Are the Great Spirits?

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any money off of these stories. I only do them for the joy of it and your wonderful reviews.

Rating: R-Mostly PG but there are occasions for R

BETA: Mist

A/N: Please be patient, Bella will began to remember pieces of the life she has made with Jake. I know it seems weird but it will come together. Xoxo August

A Taste of Bittersweet Love: Chapter 3: Where Are The Great Spirits?

Jake made his way back to the safety of his home before the darkness had seeped in to start another ending of a long day. Walking up the steps his heart was filled with remorse. He knew when he open the front door he would not find the scene he had often found when he return home for the day. There would be no heavenly scents of Bella cooking in the kitchen, no laughter from Lizzie whom Bella would be entertaining while she cook. There would not be a set of fragile arms wrapping around his body, no silky strawberry lips placing tender kisses on his face, no happy smiles of relief to see that he had return to them.

He hope like hell that Bells made a quick recovery. If not, he would definitely go over the deep edge of sanity. He had grown so accustom to her being with him. To see her move around the house with such relaxing comfort. Like she had been living there for years instead of months. He had also enjoyed the feel of her cool skin against his hot body every night. He like knowing that Lizzie was being protected and loved beyond measure by the very woman who had conceived and given life to her.

How would he ever be able to explain to Lizzie someday how her mommy had got a big boo boo on the back of her head that eliminated them both from her mind? He saw Jane's red eyes cross his mind. If he did not take out Jane soon, he might not have to tell Lizzie anything at all. If he died, then there was a strong possibility that Bella and Lizzie would die as well. All of this would be a moot point.

Opening the door he took a deep breath as Bella's scent still linger in the house. His loins harden, his blood pump madly in his veins, while his heart broke just a little when he saw Sue and Leah walk into to the room with a joyful Lizzie on Leah's hip.

"Hey there is your daddy." Leah's smile was tense as she saw the darkness of his eyes, the sadness that was clearly across his face despite the way he tried to hide it from them.

"Hey baby." Jake took Lizzie in his arms as he held her against his chest, placing tender kisses all over the top of her head. Lizzie giggles and wiggles from the sudden attention of her daddy.

"Where is Bella?" Sue asks calmly while Jake's tender moment with his daughter is abruptly ended. Jake lifts his head looking cross with Sue before he hands Lizzie back to Leah.

"Can you get her ready for bed? I will be up there in a minute." Jake asks politely to Leah.

"Sure Jake." Leah agrees willingly as she takes Lizzie upstairs.

"What?" Sue can see that Jake is unhappy with the direct questioning but she was never one to pussyfoot around.

"Do you always have to be so damn direct?" Jake asks.

"Yes, I do. Now where is she?" Sue stands up at her full height, which is still several inches shorter than Jake.

"She is with the Cullen's." Jake sighs sadly as he walks past her and into the kitchen where he goes in search of food. He is not too surprised to see that Sue has already prepared a small meal for him. He just hates seeing the amount of food that was prepared. He can tell she had made enough for two people and not one.

"Are you kidding me?" Sue shouts as she walks up behind him while he sits in a chair and picks up the silverware she had already strategically placed on the table.

"Do you think I would kid about that?" Jake snorts rudely as he begins to pile up some food on his plate.

"Why is she there exactly? Have you lost your mind? I hope like hell this has nothing to do with Sienna's death." Sue crosses the kitchen and sits in the chair across from him as she stares boldly and openly at him.

"It has nothing to do with Sienna." Jake rolls his eyes with angry sparks while taking a bite of the macaroni cheese.

"Then why is she there and not here with her people?" Sue declares.

Jake smiles despite the anger that is simmering in the pit of his stomach. He like the way Sue had said "her people" rather than just simply her family. It show him that his people were already willing to accept her as one of their own despite her lack of Indian heritage.

"Why are you smiling?" Sue cries out.

"I like how you see her as one of us." Jake explains.

"Okay, that's great and all but that does not answer my million dollar question." Sue exhales loudly.

"She lost her memory. She does not remember me or Lizzie or anyone else here." Jake swallows the food that tasted like cardboard. He knew the food was delicious but somehow knowing that Bella had not cooked it made it taste less desirable to his taste buds.

"WHAT! How did that happen?" Sue was flabbergasted by this unexpected news.

She had been informed of the battle and how Bella had nearly been killed and then rescued by one of the Cullen family members. It had never occurred to her that somehow Bella would lose her memory. None of this sounded realistic to her. She knew how madly in love Bella was with Jake. She doted on Lizzie like she was the second coming. So there was no way anyone could convince her to believe that Bella had simply lost her memory.

"Her head was injured in the battle. Carlisle believes it is temporary memory loss." Jake explains as his eyes glimmer with tears.

"Do you?" Sue saw the fear and doubt in his eyes.

"I don't know. I hope like hell it is." Jake took another big bite. He didn't really like the taste of the food but his stomach demanded he eat anyways. He knew he would need his strength for the upcoming battle and the constant patrolling he would be faced with it in the next few weeks.

"I …why did you leave her there?" Sue asks with sudden alarm.

"Funny thing. Bella remembered Edward Cullen. The guy who stop at her door step to tell her about Lizzie's existence. From that point on in time she remembers nothing else. She does not even know that I am a wolf or that Edward is a vampire." Jake continue to eat while Sue sat there for a few minutes silently.

"Do you think the trauma of the battle might have scared her so badly that she somehow went inside of herself, to escape the scariest time in her life?" Sue asks curiously.

"I guess. I mean, it was pretty scary shit out there." Jake chuckles bitterly as he saw Sienna's red eyes moments before Collin ended her vampire life.

"I have faith that she will find the inner strength to return to us. She has too." Sue rubs her hands together before dropping her head with her eyes close.

"What are you doing?" Jake frowns at the top of her head.

"I am praying to the great Spirits. They will bring her home to us. She is our Chief's soul mate. She will be the mother of your future children Jake. I know it. I just know it." Sue answers him while her head remains bowed

Jake sighs bitterly as he watches her pray to Spirits he fears no longer exist in this world. If they had, would they have not sent him some sort of warning about all of this?

* * *

><p>Edward caught up with Alice and Jasper soon after he finish his own feeding. He would need his strength in the upcoming days in order to save himself and the rest of his family from the horrid attack of the Volturi. He knew their days might be numbered. It was funny how when he became a vampire he thought he would be forced to live forever and now that death was around the corner he was actually scared to die. He knew he had lived a long life. A good life for the most part. So death should have been a gift for him. He just didn't like to think about the others dying around him. What if he was the only survivor? Could he manage to go on without them? It was such a tragic daydream that he shook himself of it as he wander up closer to the loving couple.<p>

He caught Alice hugging Jasper. She seem really upset. He then saw the pain in Jasper's eyes as he turn toward him, glaring uneasily at him.

"How long were you planning on hiding out there? It's rude to spy on us." Jasper cluck his tongue giving Edward a serious scolding.

"Sorry. I did not mean to intrude. I came to talk to Alice." Edward drops his head for a moment then lifting it up to flash them both a sheepish smile.

"It's okay Edward." Alice looks wearily at Jasper as she pulls her body away from her lovers.

"Why are you singing in your head? I mean, you do not usually sing songs when you are around me. What are you hiding from me?" He caught the fretful look that Alice exchange with Jasper before she turn toward him with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Edward. I don't feel it is necessary to tell you everything. It's bad enough that you can read our minds. I, like the others sometimes just want my private thoughts kept private." Alice replies curtly.

Edward frowns at her then looks at Jasper, hoping he will make Alice see how ridiculous this was. He deserved to know the truth. If she had seen something and it was about him, he definitely deserve the right to know. It was her gift. The gift of sight that he often envied. He knew they thought it was so cool that he could read minds. He often inform them when someone was growing suspicious about the strange Cullen family so they could decide rather or not it was time to move on from an area.

Jasper drop his head staring at his shoes. Edward knew he was not going to get any assistance from him on this matter.

"How would you feel if I knew something important that you deserved to know. How would you feel Alice if I kept it to myself?" Edward argues.

"I would have to know why you kept it from me. I would understand if you thought it was pertinent that I learn a lesson on my own." Alice cock an eye brow as she answer him with her head held high.

"Fine. But remember this, if something happens to me or to anyone else I care about and you kept it from me, Carlisle will be pissed." Edward warns her as he races off without another word spoken between them.

He knew how stubborn Alice could be. It was one of the reasons he had adored her when she had joined the family. She had a marvelous talent for persistence. She also could beat his ass in chess which no one else could. She was everything he would have wanted in a younger sister. Today, he was learning what it felt like to be annoyed by a little sister. He did not care for it too much.

Edward had been gone a couple of hours so he quickly return home. When he drew close to the house he began to scan the area for any voices he might hear. What he heard was Esme's worried thoughts about how sickly Bella seem to be again. Racing in the house and straight up the stairs he found Carlisle scratching his head as Esme stood by the closed bathroom door.

"Where is Bella?" Edward noticed at once that she was no longer in his bed.

"She got sick." Carlisle answers with a concerned look.

"Why? Was it the soup?" He heard Esme's offended gasp but ignored it for the moment.

"I don't think so. She has been vomiting for almost a hour now. I am going to go to the hospital and bring a few things back so I can run further tests on her. I am greatly concerned that she might have some internal injuries that we had not noticed before." Carlisle left the room.

Esme wrung her hands nervously. Edward could sense her desire to help the poor girl somehow.

"Go get her something to drink. Some cool ice tea. I believe I saw Alice buy a crap load of it." Edward had found it funny when he saw the cabinet that had been stocked with Lipton Ice tea bags among a few other odd food items. He was still not sure why she thought keeping the cabinets filled with food was necessary for them to look more like a human family. They had never done so before.

"Okay." Esme left the room as well.

Edward approaches the closed bathroom door as he hears the toilet flush and hears her soft moan as she pulls herself up off the floor. Tapping softly on the door he waits until she opens it. A few seconds later the door is barely pried open as she peeks out looking green.

"Do you need a rag or anything?" He offers.

"Yes. I think a cool rag on my neck might help the nausea." Bella sighs with relief.

Edward walks across the hall and pulls out a towel and a rag.

"Here. Do you think you are up for a shower? It might make you feel better." He suggests.

Bella realizes he has a point. Nodding her head she takes the towel and rag from him then closes and locks the door.

Edward slips down stairs to where Esme is reading the directions as she boils a couple of tea bags in a pan over the stove top.

"She will need some clean clothes. Tomorrow we should have Jake bring some of her own. That might help trigger a memory. For now can you loan her some clean ones?" Edward asks.

"Sure. Put two cups of sugar in this." Esme shoves the plastic tea container in his hands as she goes to her room to locate something clothing for Bella.

A few seconds later she returns with a pair of white silk pajamas and a white silky robe with it. He notices a fresh pair of panties buried underneath it all. His cheeks turn cherry red. He unlike his other family members was still a virgin. Women's underwear still made him a bit uncomfortable. He knew that the men in the house would call him a wussy if they knew this. The women would just find it cute. Either way he would be teased unmercifully for it.

"Thanks." Edward slips back upstairs and places the clothes outside of the bathroom then returns to Esme. Together they figure out to create the concoction that would hopefully help ease her stomach after she got clean up.

"Do you think she will pull through this?" Edward asks as Esme pats his hand in a motherly way.

"I believe she will. Besides Carlisle is very good at his job. If he does not know how to cure her then he will find only the best who can." Esme spoke proudly of her husband's healing abilities.

"True." Edward agrees as she takes the glass of ice tea upstairs. Sitting it by the bed he walks over to the bathroom, tapping again on the door.

"I left you some clean clothes by the door. I will have Jake bring you more tomorrow." He calls out to her. He hears her wiggling in the room. Smiling he goes back in the room so she can have some privacy.

He hears the door open and close. Then a few minutes later she steps out wearing the expensive apparel that his mother often wore. It look good on her. It made her appear more elegant. Less tom boyish.

"Do you like it?" He can see the way she feels oddly about her borrow clothing.

"It's lovely. Just something I would never mind for myself." She admits bashfully.

"You should. You look great in silk." He compliments her.

"Thanks." Bella beams as she crosses the room with a brush in her hand.

"I need to brush my hair but I am afraid of messing up the stitches he put in my head." Bella states as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"Here I will help you." Edward offers as he sits next to her. Bella turns her head so he can work with the back of her long hair.

Edward finds the feel of her wet silky hair intoxicating. He had never brush anyone's hair before. It felt like such a human thing to do. He remembered a time when he had spied his father doing such a thing for his mother when she was not feeling well. It made his heart ache for those days. He knew it was too late to change things and he had been up and down this path of regret. He closed the door on what might have been and moved forward since then. Still, being around Bella he notice made him think about his parents more than once. Especially his mother.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" He heard her soft wince as he ran into a knot.

"It's okay. I'm usually not so sensitive to knots. I think it's the injury that is making everything sorer. " Bella laughs softly as she leans her head back enjoying being taken care of. It had been so long since someone had done such a simple but sweet thing for her.

Edward inhaled a large amount of her scent. His nose burns, his throat tightens up but his mouth tingle as he recalled the taste of her blood. He suspected it would have tasted better had there been no venom in it. Closing his eyes he force the incredible blood lust away. He knew he could not live with himself if he ever hurt her on purpose.

"So, do I really like this Jake that much, that I would ….well…sleep and live with him?" Bella had thought about Jake while taking a shower. She had been blown away when she saw herself in a shower similar to this one, but she had not been alone, but with Jake in it. His hands had touched her body, his lips had kissed her from her toes up. She had squealed with delight as he tickled her from his hands and mouth. Then as fast as the memory had hit her, it had left just as quickly. She had felt suddenly so lonely. She had felt warm tears mingle with the warm water spraying on her face.

It was strange that somehow she believed Edward and Carlisle that Jake was apart of her life. She just did not understand how the two of them had found one another. She had a feeling that Edward would not be the one to share it with her.

She had pick up on the tension between the two of them. Neither seem too fond of each other. Only Carlisle seem to be rational around Jake. She wondered what could have possibly cause such two wonderful men to mistrust one another?

"Apparently so." Edward grunted as he pulled the brush through another big tangle.

"You don't like him." Bella stated.

"It's not that I don't like him. I just don't like his attitude much." Edward found himself revealing his true feelings about her soul mate with ease. Normally he was a hard book to read. He was also mute to expressing his feelings so openly with another person.

"Oh. I didn't really see his attitude but I did see his anger." Bella cringe at how fearsome he had looked at Edward and Carlisle when she did not recall him at all.

"Yeah, well men tend to get angry when they think they have lost something important to them by another." Edward rolled his eyes behind her. He knew that Jake was scared that Edward had somehow done this to her so he could have her for himself. Not that it had not occurred to him before now, but once he had tasted her blood and knew how drawn he was too her, he knew it was a impossible task to be too close to her and not somehow kill her accidentally.

"You mean, he thinks you are trying to steal me from him?" Bella cries out as she flips her head around to look into Edward's golden eyes.

"Precisely." Edward smiles gently at her as he catches the amusement in her eyes.

"What are you saying you might not want me?" Edward teases her.

"It's not that exactly. I just …..a part of me….knows that it would be impossible for me to want anyone else. Which is stupid of course. I mean, if I really felt that compelled to be with him why would I have forgotten him and not you? We didn't have a history together did we?" Bella frowns suddenly as it dawn on her that she might speaking to another ex lover.

"No. We were never that close Bella." Edward smiles bitterly at her.

"Okay. Good. Not that your not a nice enough guy, just awkward you know." Bella bites on her lip as she turns her head back around so that he can finish with her hair.

"Then why did you come to my apartment that day? It's like the last memory I really have?" Bella ask with a slight tone of anguish in her voice.

"We will talk about that later. Right now you need to concentrate on getting better." Edward knew it was pretty clear that Carlisle did not want him to reveal too much to Bella too soon.

Bella could feel it in her gut that he was holding back something from her. Something enormous. Something he was scared might trigger her somehow to go crazy on all of them. But what he could possibly say that could make her feel any more insane as she already did?

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything for the nausea?" Edward asks trying to keep their conversation going but strictly to platonic subjects.

"A little. I am thirsty." Bella lick her parched lips.

"Oh here." Edward slips off the bed and gets the drink for her.

Bella's eyes widen with delight as she drinks the cold beverage. Her stomach instantly eases up the cramping she had felt moments before.

"mmmm…thanks." Bella handed him the glass back then slips underneath the covers.

"Are you tired?" Edward saw the way her eyes were a bit droopy.

"Yes, I am." Bella yawns loudly, stretching her arms above her head.

"Alright, sleep tight. Carlisle will want to run some tests on you later to make sure you are as well as we hope." Edward informs her. Walking to the door he flips the light switch off. He can already hear her heartbeat slowing into a steady rhythm as he closes the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Jane opens the laptop she had brought with her in case she needed to send a quick contact message to the others back at headquarters. She saw several messages from Aro himself. Apparently one of his shamans had seen her defeat today on the battlefield. Cursing under her breath she turns it off and stands in the center of her room looking off into space. She had to figure out away to defeat these wolves without anymore members of the Volturi dying. After all Aro would be pretty pissed off if they lost anymore of his perfect little minions that served to protect him and keep him informed of all things that pertain to them keeping a balanced sense of justice.<p>

Closing her eyes she began to create a list of all the things she might need in order to destroy her enemy and walk away from this unharmed and victorious. She had never been defeated in battle before. Today would be the first and last. She open her cell phone and dialed her brother, Alex's number. A few rings went though her ears before he finally manage to answer it.

"Sister." He spoke with a teenage crackle in his voice.

"I need you. I know you know what has happened today. I don't lose easily. I need you to help me destroy them." Jane knew how fast gossip ran among the Volturi headquarters, especially when it was something this juicy.

"I shall be there soon. Do you need me to bring others?" He answers compliantly.

"NO. We will do this together somehow." Jane's voice was firm.

"Very well, till tomorrow." Alex chuckle softly before hanging up.

Jane set the phone down on the bed. Opening her door she snaps her fingers. A few seconds later Frances steps in with three young girls. Jane nods her head in approval as she begins to stare at them causing each of then an enormous amount of pain. They each drop to their knees crying out for help as the pain grows so unbearable they each pass out onto the floor. Feeling superior and a sudden rush of high she slips down on her knees as she pulls one of them up to her mouth, where she bite downs hard, taking in their immortal blood. Licking her lips she vows to herself that she will not only eliminate the wolves, their people and the Cullens but she would also feast on the blood of the Alpha's imprint. She would force him to watch as she drain every ounce of her blood before she took his miserable life as well.


	4. Surprisingly So

BETA: Mist

Song Choice: Surprisingly So

A/N: Can not get into my playlist yet, when I get home later I will try to post the song that inspire the chapter. Thanks again for the great support and wonderful reviews. Hold on guys, things are about to get bumpy and crazy real fast. xoxoxo August

A Taste of Bittersweet Chapter 4: Surprisingly So

Bella had slept through the night after Edward had left her room that evening. Carlisle had returned with some equipment and some more books. He assured everyone she was fine. She was just tired nothing extreme or unhealthy about her resting.

Since they no longer required sleep, they sometimes forgot that humans needed it in order to function normally.

Edward warn Carlisle that Bella was questioning him again about why he had unexpectedly showed up at her door step a few months ago, Carlisle was relieved that Edward had not spilled out everything to her just yet. He was pretty sure he had found the correct diagnosis for Bella's symptoms. He was sure that she was experiencing Post Traumatic Amnesia which was good, cause it meant that she would get all of her memories back but not until she face what ever it was that she had feared enough to retreat into her mind.

"Okay, but I am in no mood to experience again that battle just to help recover her memories, sorry guys." Emmett threw his hands up in the air, saying no to any chance of doing that again.

"Your so stupid sometimes." Rosalie laugh softly but roll her eyes at her lover who seem to make a joke out just about everything. Most days she was fine with it, but these days the seriousness he was joking about was scarier than normal. Their very lives were on the line these days. All thanks to this pale face girl, once again. She seem to be a magnet for trouble and somehow always pulling them into with her.

"Why am I stupid?" Emmett asks with such a serious expression that most of them almost believe he meant those words.

"WE do not have to replay the battle. She just has to deal with the issues. Like for instances, maybe seeing vampires in action was too much." Carlisle explains.

"Or maybe seeing her boyfriend and ex-husband being wolves attacking vampires that look like normal humans was too much for her." Esme suggested.

"Oh let's not forget how her boyfriends ex-girlfriend nearly killed her and her ex husband ripped her head right off." Jasper threw in there with them, making Alice snicker and Edward to laugh loudly.

"You are so wrong." Emmett shook his head but had a big grin on his face.

"Well? Come on that has to be some scary shit, if your human." Jasper replies while Alice hits his upper arm playfully.

"I have to say on that note, I was surprised that it was her ex who did the killing and not Jake himself." Alice states sadly as she looks around the room at each of them.

"Come on Sienna and him had a child together. HE might hate what she did but she was once a big part of his life." Esme defended Jake's lack of lust for his ex's blood.

"Perhaps so but if I was Bella I would be a little piss that her ex had to step up to the plate to protect her." Rose shrug her shoulders with a weak smile.

"Jake was protecting her but he also had to keep a close eye on Jane. He had a hard choice to make." Carlisle sided with Esme about Jake's degree of protection of Bella.

"Whatever! I'm just saying there is a lot to factor in on what could have caused her the most fright to retreat into a world where she no longer remembers any of it." Emmett states with a sober expression.

"There is but we can try a few things until we figure out which one it was that trigger her the most. In the meantime, we need to take it slow by letting Jake take her to see Lizzie for starters. I mean, surely if she sees the baby she will react the same way she did the first time. She will accept it as the truth." Carlisle hope like hell he was on the right track. The thought of keeping Bella under his house for too long was not a good idea. He knew that Jake would start to think they were somehow tempting her to stay away from him and the other wolves.

"I agree." Edward nodded his head in approval.

"You do?" Esme cried out.

"Of course I do. Bella loves Lizzie. Lizzie needs her mother." Edward looks sadly at Esme.

"Your right, of course they need each other." Esme smiles proudly at Edward. Her earlier fears are laid to rest that her eldest son might be falling for a forbidden woman were put to rest.

"Good then it's settle. I will call Jake this morning and tell him he should bring Lizzie to see Bella or we can take Bella over there if he is uncomfortable with the location." Carlisle realize that Jake might not feel too safe bringing his daughter into their nest.

"First, shouldn't you check on her more thoroughly?" Edward reminds him of the sonogram equipment that he had brought in late last night so he could look at her internal organs.

"Of course I will. Let's get her some breakfast and clothes. Once she has been fed and clothed I can proceed with my examination." Carlisle replies as Esme rubs her hands together eagerly while strolling into the kitchen to prepare eggs and bacon. She knew that she would not be able to stomach the food but it sure did bring back lovely memories of when she use to cook meals for her own family before she had been changed.

Edward listen to each of their thoughts as he open the piano to play a soft lullaby that had crept into his head while he watch over Bella as she slept peacefully in his bed. He knew that most of them like himself worried that if she did not heal soon enough it could cause a rift between the wolves and vampires when now more than ever they needed to work together.

It irk him however that Alice was once again protecting her thoughts from Edward as she sang a stupid song over and over until she was sure she was safely far away where he could not hear her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Jake had gone over the details of patrolling with the guys not once but twice to make sure they understood the up most importance of their routines. He did not want them to feel as if the battle was over. He knew that there was war ahead of them. They might have came out on the top of things last time but now there was more to consider. A lot more.<p>

"Where is Bella?" Collin manage to catch up with Jake after he storm off from the huddle looking irritated and pretty pissed off at the world.

"She is safe." Jake said simply. He was not in the mood to deal with Bella's ex husband at the moment. He knew the others already thought that Collin had been the braver man by killing Sienna. He did not give a shit about their opinions on most days but today it really bothered him. He was their leader. If they ever began to doubt his leadership then they were all doomed to die a brutal death.

"I figured that much but where?" Collin continue to push for more information from Jake. He knew that Jake was his leader but as the father of Lizzie and ex-husband of Bella he felt he deserve to know where she was. Leah insisted the night before he let it go. That Jake would confide in them when he felt it was necessary. Collin did not play by those rules.

"Why do you care? You have Leah now. Leave my imprint alone. Just stay the fuck out of it Collin." Jake snarl as he look down at the hand that Collin had place on his upper arm to stop him from walking off.

"I'm not in love with her Jake but I do love her. You have to get use to that like I have to get use to the fact that she loves you. She is the mother of my child." Collin spoke softly but his eyes burn with anger as he glare up at Jake without budging one bit .

"I am aware of your biological connection to MY daughter." Jake's voice was raspy but his eyes continue to burn a hole through Collin as he gave his hand one more warning look before he would break it.

Collin drop his hand to his side as he shook his head with a disgusted smile across his face.

"You do not have her here do you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Let it go Collin. Please." Jake's voice waver a little as his eyes pleaded with him to just leave the topic alone for now.

"Fine. But I am going to go see Lizzie today." Collin warns him.

Jake nods his head and sighs sadly.

"She will like that." Jake agrees and then storms off a little less angry and a lot more depressed than he already was.

He made it to town when his phone rang. He saw that it was Carlisle. His heart soar with hope that maybe the vampire leader would give him good news. News that would bring his Bella back to him.

"Hello." Jake lick his lips as he listen closely.

"Jake, I think I have a diagnosis for Bella's memory loss. I would like to meet up with you today so we can discuss it. I think it would also be a good idea to bring Lizzie with you. Maybe seeing Lizzie will help trigger a memory." Carlisle answers.

"NO. I will not bring Lizzie to your house." Jake exhale sharply.

"Okay. How about we meet up somewhere so you can see Bella and she can see you two together." He suggests knowing all along Jake would feel protective of his child.

"Sounds good. Where?" Jake agreed to the location and time.

Hanging up the phone he realize that Carlisle did not say that Bella had her memories back but instead he knew what was wrong with her. Did he have a cure as well? He sure hope so. Right now, he needed her more than ever. He was scared out of his mind. This was some serious shit to deal with. The idea that he was in charge of saving his entire race was too much for one person to handle alone.

If he made even one wrong mistake, one simple mishap he could destroy them all. The very idea of that made him sick to his stomach. Then above all else there was Lizzie and Bella. His girls. If they did somehow manage to escape from the deadly attack, what would happen to them? Would they remember him?

Now isn't that ironic, he thought to himself, here Bella had already gone and forgotten him and he was still alive and breathing.

He knew it was not her fault. He knew she had not purposely chosen to forget him, forget their bond, their mystical love. No, he knew she still loved him. He was just going to have to show her how much they meant to one another. All over again.

Hopefully, he would have time to do so. Because honestly he fear their days and nights were limited at the moment. If Jane brought more of those Volturi over to the states, he fear the outcome of the war that laid ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Bella was trying to think about anything but the coolness of Carlisle's hands on her body. It felt wrong to have him touch her. She knew he was a medical doctor and he was not doing anything out of the normal routine but being in Edward's room and in Edward's bed instead of a hospital made it seem just a little freaky.<p>

Odd.

Not normal.

Carlisle had checked her over thoroughly and had her get him samples of her urine and he took a sample of her blood so he could run a few tests on it just to assure himself that she was indeed healthy. He then took a sonogram machine closer to the bed so he could check her internal organs. He knew it would not show him everything he might want to see, a full body scan would have been better but he could not slip that sort of high tech and massive size technology out of the hospital. So for now this had to suffice.

Edward stood guard by the door while Esme sat next to Bella. They agreed a female in the room would make her feel less awkward and Edward seem to always ease her fears when he was nearby. They knew that it was the fact she had recall him instantly from her memories that made him valuable to her.

"This is cold, sorry." Carlisle heard her gasp as he squirted the gel on her lower abdomen as he gently began to push the device across her stomach while watching the monitor for any signs of any other harm to her internal organs.

"I have to say your hands are much colder than the gel." Bella replies as she exhales loudly trying to find away to be comfortable when mentally she was a basket case. The sonogram trigger her memory of the doctor visits she had before she had lost her daughter. The excitement each time she had got to see her baby, even if it was a fuzzy looking screen.

"Okay. Well, interesting." Carlisle gulps loudly as he glances at Esme with a worried frown.

Edward hears his frantic thoughts, he could not see the expression on Carlisle's face to confirm what he thought he heard him thinking about.

"Bella, when was your last menstrual cycle?" Carlisle asks as he looks gently at her.

"I …not sure exactly." Bella squints her eyes trying to remember when she had her period last. She came up blank.

"Now Bella, I want you to remain calm but ….well…I'm not a OB/GYN but I can see a heartbeat in your womb. I also see a fetus. You appear to be about two months pregnant." Carlisle saw the shock on Esme's face first before he glance up at Bella whose face went extremely pale.

"That's impossible. I have not been with anyone. I swear it." Bella exclaims as she sits up looking at the screen next to Carlisle.

"That's ….not real….can't be….I have not ….wait! Jake? Did you say I've been living with Jake?" Bella heard loud sirens going off in her head. It was hard to believe when Edward had told her before that she and Jake had been living together but now looking at the screen, hearing the words that she was pregnant, it began to sink in that they were not exaggerating about her memory loss.

Tears spill out of the corner of her eyes as her head flip to the side to look at Edward across the room. Like her he seem totally blown away by their discovery. He smile sadly at her. Bella wonder if like her he was not sure if she should be happy or scared about her predicament.

"Is it Jake's?" Bella asks him.

"I am going to take a wager and say it is." Edward chuckle bitterly as he crossed his arms against his chest.

Esme patted her hand softly.

"Bella, it's great news is it not? You love him. He loves you. Together you will have something even more special." Esme felt such a terrible longing. How many times over the years had she wonder if she and Carlisle had been human, what would their biological child look like. She love her adopted children she just could not stop herself from playing the "what if" game from time to time.

"You say I love him, but I wish like hell I could remember everything you seem to know." Bella cries out as she wipes the tears from her face.

Carlisle puts the machine away. Wiping the gel from her stomach he pulls the blanket up to cover her body.

"Bella, everything else looks fine. You are suffering from a temporary loss of memory. I promise that eventually you will remember everything. In the meantime you need to rest, double rest. It seems that you not only have to think of yourself but your unborn child." His voice softens her fears as she covers her face with her hands.

"This is so maddening." She growls as she continues to cover her face with her hands.

"Esme has some clothes you can wear. Jake would like us to meet him in town today. I think it is very important we go. You should tell him, right away." Carlisle says with an encouraging smile.

"Fine." Lifting her hands away from her face she caves in to his request although her survival instincts tell her she should grab Edward and run fast and far away. There was no way that she had created a baby with a man she barely remembered. How long had it been since she actually saw Edward the day he unexpectedly show up at her door? Why did he come that day? How did she lose her memory exactly? What else were they not telling her? A sudden headache began to assault her senses, her pulse throb as she look at Edward with such despair that even he wish he could somehow steal her away and make all the pain go away for her.

* * *

><p>Jake, Lizzie and Sue arrived a few minutes before the Cullen's had. Jake made Sue remember she swore to him, to keep Bella's condition a secret from the others. He was not prepared to tell them what had happened to her and how she was staying with the enemies at the moment. They had enough going on with the preparations of battle plans, escape plans and anything else they might consider looking into in case this all ended badly for them. Sue had agreed, although she did not think it was the right decision for Bella.<p>

Jake had Sue hold Lizzie at a table a few feet from him. He wanted to see if Bella even recognize Lizzie at all before he inform her that this was her baby. Not the one she still thought she had buried.

Carlisle enter first, follow by Bella and Edward right beyond her. It did not escape his notice that when Bella saw him, she instinctively grab Edward's hand. Edward appear to be as shock as Jake was by her need to touch Edward. She felt safe with him. Once again, Jake wanted to rip the dumb ass vampire's ass.

Carlisle and Edward waited on Bella to sit down first before they set down. Jake found their chivalrous routine a little outdated but it seem to make Bella smile at them both.

"Hi Bella." Jake ignore the two men as he stare straight at Bella.

Bella's lips curl up a bit, but not quite into a smile that he had hope he would inspire in her.

"Hi Jake." Bella's voice was so low he almost did not hear it.

"You look better today. How are you feeling?" Jake really wanted to ask her if she had any clue as to when she would get her memory back so he could have the woman he loved back in his life.

"I'm better. A little sore and tired still." She cover her stomach with her hand as she thought of her unborn child. Jake's child. It was still such a crazy thing to wrap her brain around.

"I brought a few things from home that you might need. Sue said that every woman enjoys her own clothes over those of others." He also wanted to tell her that the clothes she was wearing might look nice but they were not her style. She was not a label kind of girl. No, his Bella like her clothes comfortable and easy to wear. She enjoy what look good on her not how much it cost or who had created the outfit. It was another reason she suited him so well.

"Sue?" Bella wonder if this was someone else she should know well? Why would this woman be in their home? How would she know what she wanted to wear or not? Was she Jake's new lover, his mother, his sister? She felt a tinge of jealousy course through her veins.

"You know Sue. Sorry, I mean….Sue helps me with….umm…the house." Jake nearly spilled the beans about how Sue help sit with Lizzie.

"Oh." Bella's expression was blank. She did not know Sue. Not one thing came to mind when he said her name.

"In fact she is sitting over there." Jake points to the table where Sue turns to smile at Bella.

Bella frowns as she senses that Sue's face is familiar to her somehow. She just can not recall a specific memory attach to her face. Then suddenly she see's a tiny face climb up Sue's chest as it giggles and claps it hands in the direction of their table. A child. A baby about a year or so old. Bella looks at the dark brown eyes of the child. She hears the child calling out for someone. Her hands wiggling out in front of her. She was beckoning them to hold her.

"Who is that?" Bella asks as she points in the direction of the child that Sue was holding.

"That is Lizzie Bella. Our daughter." He gulps hard as he watches several expressions cross her face as she lets this sink into her head.

"How? I mean….how long …it's not possible." Bella turns to look directly at Edward's face as she begins to frantically speak to him.

"Is that my baby? How is that possible? You came to my apartment to tell me something about my baby. What was it? Tell me now!" Bella demands as her upper lip quivers with fear.

"I came to your apartment to tell you we had learned that some how your baby and Jake's baby had been swapped at birth. The baby you and Collin buried was not yours. It was Jake's and Sienna's. Lizzie was seriously ill. It was how we discovered the mix up. You were a match to help save her life. You came to Forks to meet your daughter, to help her and you met Jake who had been raising her all her life not knowing she was not truly his daughter." Edward answers her as he watches the tears build up in her eyes, holding her hands in his he prays silently that maybe now she would start to remember everything. He knew how much this was killing Jake. He also knew how crazy her being there at the house was for the others.

"I can't believe that. My baby did not die. That is my baby." Bella's head whips around looking at the child that was now crying "Momma…Dadda" across from the room.

Jake could not hold himself back another second, he abruptly stands up from his chair and goes to pick up Lizzie who is longing for her parents to hold her now that she had spotted them both across the room.

Jake brought her to the table, sitting her on his lap facing Bella.

Tears stream down her face as she look closer at the baby they claim was hers and Collin's. Her precious Colleen had not died after all. Instead her daughter lived, she was here in front of her. The joy of it all made her sob loudly as she reach across the table to touch her tiny hand.

This made Lizzie want her more.

"Momma….mommma…" She pleaded with Bella to hold her.

Bella wanted to hold her so badly but she was frightened. Frightened to believe that such a miracle really had happened. Maybe she was dead. Maybe this was all some sort of sick dream. Maybe she was in a coma somewhere. Because this was truly too bizarre for her to accept.

"Hold her Bella." Carlisle nudge her a little hoping that once Bella felt the toddler in her arms it would all come back to her.

"I can't. I'm sorry sweetie I can't." Bella shook her head as she jump from her chair and fled out of the diner. Running to the side of the car where they had parked it, she began to vomit. None of this made sense to her. How could she not remember her own child? What kind of horrible mother was she? Falling to her knees as her stomach still spasm she thought of the other child she carried inside of her. Would she forget this baby too, someday? The very idea of it all only made her head ache worse, her stomach knot up and then she felt the dizziness hit her head on. A few seconds later she fell to the side of the ground as she allow the darkness to steal her away from the pain and the fears that had engulf her.


	5. Frightened and Forgotten

Disclaimer: Still, do not own nor profit from SM's characters.  
>Rating: Mature<br>BETA: Mist  
>AN: Please bare with me, Bella's memories are about to come back. Thank you guys for the wonderful support. DanI, thanks for the great brainstorming sessions and Mist for your advice and support.

A Taste of Bittersweet Chapter 5: Frightened and Forgotten

It was Edward who had found her first. Jake to place the weeping Lizzie into Sue's comforting arms. He could tell that Lizzie was hurt by her mother's act of rejection. It piss him off. In Sienna he could see her doing such a thing, but Bella, his loving and caring Bella would never have rejected her own child. Even when she first found out, she had accepted it all so easily but this time, well, she was being seriously stubborn about it.

Edward lifted Bella up in his arms as Jake approach them. Her head laid against Edward's chest, her eyes closed, her breathing soft but steady. Jake smelt the acid smell of puke before he got close enough to see it.

"Is she okay?" Jake's voice boom but his heart flutter anxiously as he drew closer to them.

"Yeah. She just….well, she has had a long day." Edward replies casting Jake a heart felt smile.

"I've had a long day. She …I don't get her." Jake growls as he shoves his hands on his hips, leaning to the side as he stares at her limp body with an annoyed frown.

"Jake, calm down. She still loves you. It's just being blocked by something. Maybe Bella was not as strong as we all took her to be." Edward shrugs easily with her body in his arms.

"Excuse me? What's this WE crap. You act like your family has known her for years." Jake cock an eye brow as he studied Edward's face closer.

Was it possible that Edward was still feeling some strange connection to Bella? Jake still hated the thought of how Edward had saved her life by sucking the venom out of her when Victoria nearly killed her. The thought of his mouth on any part of her body repulse him. The fact that he was holding her so casually made his skin burn and itch to rip his arms off of his body. Yet, he fought the animal urges and it was harder than hell to breathe easily around Edward. He knew on some conscience level that Edward did not mean any harm for Bella, but he knew that underneath those angelic looks and shiny skin, laid a monster that would love more than anything in this world to suck his imprint dry.

"I know that I do not share a bond with Bella like you do. I just think that her being a human we all just assume her understanding of both of our worlds had been a blessing. I mean, she did not fly out of town once she learn what we were. Maybe, maybe it was just too much after all. The battle was pretty horrific for her. She met your ex-girlfriend for the first time, she was a vampire trying to kill her. It could have….I don't know freaked her out. I can't talk for her I just know that Carlisle believes something traumatic has caused Bella to flee within herself." Edward sighs as Bella begins to move slightly in his arms.

"Jake….Jake…" Bella whispers in her sleep.

Jake felt as if he would jump straight out of his skin as he heard her speak his name. Finally, maybe it was a sign that she was starting to remember something about their past together.

Bella's eyes open slowly as she look up at Edward, she seem to be confused for a moment then she turn her head to look directly at Jake. She nearly climb out of Edward's arms as her heart race with fear.

"OH MY GOD!" She scream at the top of her lungs.

Edward held on tightly to her.

"Bella, are you awake?" Edward became alarm by her bizarre reaction of seeing Jake.

"I…get me out of here. Let me go now!" Bella pounded against his cold marble chest with both of her fists.

"Bella what is wrong?" Jake cries out in agony as he watch her display of pure fear of him.

Edward set her down on her two feet but held onto her shoulders as he force her to look at Jake.

"YOU! Stay away from me Jake! I know. I remember." Bella shook her head as tears stung her eyes.

"Edward let me go. Don't you see what he is. Can't you see it." Bella turns her head to look up at Edward, who continues to hold her in place while she pleads with him to let her go.

"What do you see?" Edward asks softly.

"He is not NORMAL." Bella whimpers as she gasps for air.

"What do you mean?" Edward continues.

"He is a ….a ….wolf." Bella closes her eyes as the image of seeing his body transform into a large beast size wolf replays in her mind. She trembles underneath Edward's hands.

"Oh." Edward's response was less surprised and scared as Bella had expected it to be. Her head whips around as she looks furiously at him.

"What do you mean "Oh?" I'm serious Edward. I saw it. I …it's a memory…it's…something I know I know." Bella tries to remember more of the memory but all she sees is blood, death, and a large beast ripping up humans.

"It's good your memory is coming back but Bella you already knew that. You did not care about that before." Jake's voice was broken, tears stung his own eyes as he look at Bella with such anguish that it actually broke Edward's heart to watch the way Bella seem to reject Jake's true supernatural self.

He knew if she was frightened by that memory, wait until she remember his part in the scheme of things. Would she be as sickened by him, once she knew that he was a vampire?

"I do care now. What about Lizzie? Did you change her into what you are?" Bella's heart hammer against her chest as she consider the little girl who had called her mommy. She remember that Jake had been raising the little girl as his own all this time.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. I would never do that to Lizzie, even if I could, which I can't. I can't change anyone. I was born with this curse." Jake look directly at Edward as if to say unlike some people who chose their curse.

"My heart knows somehow that you mean those words. It does. But my head is warning me not to trust you. I know that you love me Jake. I believe you do. Right now, I just ….I have so much going on in my head. It hurts Jake. I want to feel something for you, I honestly do but right now the only thing I see when I see you is this life, a life I can't remember. I am scared of you Jake. I am scared that there is so much more you and Edward are not telling me. It's not fair." Bella's body sags as the turmoil building up inside of her, nearly zaps her energy all together.

"Bella, I could sit down and tell you everything from start to finish if you want me too." Jake steps closer as he takes one of her hands in his. Looking into her eyes he pleads with her to give him a chance to explain everything. He hates seeing the fear she has for him.

This was exactly what he had feared might happen the first time he had postponed telling her the truth about his supernatural nature. The longer he put it off the more he had hurt her in the end. She had told him that if he really loved her then he would be open and willing to be truthful to her, even if he fear it might hurt her. Should he do that now? Should he just lay all his cards out there for her? Would it help trigger her memories or would it only cause her to invert even more into her self?

"I want you to, I do." Bella pulls away from Edward's arms as she takes a step closer to Jake.

Carlisle suddenly makes an appearance that breaks the possible reunion between the love birds.

"I'm sorry but we've got to go. Alice just had another vision and she needs to speak to us right away. " Carlisle states soberly as he looks between the couple. He was pleased to see that Jake was holding Bella's hand, while Edward seem a little less happy about the situation.

"I will be over shortly. I have to make sure that they get home safely." Jake's eyes lands on Bella's face, she flashes him a guilty look as she curls up next to Edward's side, walking with him and Carlisle to the car.

Jake swears under his breath as he makes his way back to Sue and Lizzie. Lizzie has been consoled by getting to eat a big fresh cookie. Drool slides out the corners of her mouth as she smiles up at Jake, flashing her new tooth covered in chocolate chip.

"Now that is a smile that will win any mans heart over." Jake laughs gently as he swoops her up in his arms, Sue follows him out the diner without saying one word on their way home. Jake hopes that now that Sue has witness the rejection from Bella she will understand why it would be just too damn hard to bring her home just yet. Not just for him but for Lizzie as well.

One of them had to think about their daughter's feelings since her mother seem to be lost in her own damn world.

* * *

><p>Collin watch as Jake drove away with an aggravated look. Walking into the house after a soft knock, he finds Sue making Lizzie some dinner.<p>

"Looks like she has already had dessert." Collins states as he spots the chocolate all over her onesie.

"Yeah, we had to console her somehow." Sue snorts as she opens up a can of green beans.

"Console her? What was wrong with my baby?" Collin lifts her up and kisses her on the face, she seems please by his total attention as the drool grows worse.

"Well, lets just say she was not happy with how her mother responded to her." Sue shook her head with a frustrated noise.

"What do you mean? Where is Bella?" Collin knew he was crossing a line by asking Sue after Jake had asked him to leave alone but he could not stop himself from wondering. After all for months he had been worried about where she had disappeared to, finding her here in Forks, she was happy and well but this time he had a gut feeling she was not as happy nor as healthy. He did not like being left out of the loop. He owed Bella much. He owed her his loyalty and above all the right to provide her with safety.

"I …Collin, you know Jake will shoot me if I tell you too much. If he wants you to know he will tell you." Sue gives him a scolding look followed by a understanding smile.

"This is bullshit Sue." Collin growls, Lizzie stops smiling and looks at her daddy with a frown.

"Watch your mouth." Sue snaps at him.

"Sorry Lizzie. Daddy did not mean to say that." Collin kisses her on top of the forehead, he can feel her relaxing again.

"Look, I get that she is not my wife anymore but she isn't Jake's wife either. Why should he be the one who makes all the decisions where she is concerned? After all I am Lizzie's Dad…too." He finishes cause he sees the warning look Sue is throwing at him with heat in her eyes.

"I'm not the one you should be arguing with. I get your point. I get Jake's point. Trust me I feel both of your pain but I am only a bystander in between you two. I do not want to cause any trouble. So leave me out of it. I only do what the Alpha tells me to do, you should learn to do the same. It will make the pack run smoother. You need to remember you guys are up against a evil force. It can sense any signs of weakness from it's prey, it will devour you whole and the rest of us, if you make even one mistake. " Sue warns him as she stirs the beans in the pot.

"I understand that Sue. I think I do. This is all so freaking weird for me." Collin sighs heavily.

"I am sure it is. Just be grateful for what you have and the time you have with her." Sue reminds him that he has another bigger problem to worry about, Leah. Leah was the person who he should be more concerned about other than Bella in Sue's mind.

"Your right. I guess that is why they keep you around all the time." Collin winks at her.

She laughs as she pours some cooked beans into a bowl, then slips it inside the fridge to cool off a bit for Lizzie.

"That and I think they like it when I cook." Sue thought out loud as they both laugh together.

"Well, I know our little Lizzie appreciates it." Collin coos as Lizzie throws her arms up in the air.

"Fooooddd.." Lizzie exclaims loudly.

The three of them laugh outwardly, although two of them are still pretty torn up about what was going on with Bella and Jake.

* * *

><p>"Sister, it's good to see you. You look...refreshed." Alex's words slither from his tongue as he snarls at the dead bodies laying beneath his sister's tiny little feet.<p>

"I am. I am glad you finally got here. I have need of your assistance." Jane took a napkin out, patting the corners of her mouth as she shove the dead bodies away so she could make her way out.

"I can't believe you lost them all." Alex rolls his red eyes with a disappointed snicker.

"I did not have all the details about OUR enemy before now." Jane's eyes turn a crimson red as she glares angrily at her brother.

"I guess you do. So, what are their special powers exactly?" Alex leans against the wooden wall, with his hands behind his back as he fights back the urge to gloat over his sister's sad loss.

"It's not so much that they have powers. They have strength and numbers." Jane sits down on the edge of the chair, crossing her legs while she consider her next step toward defeating the wolves.

"Surely, we have more." Alex boasts.

"Of course we do but that is not the point. I want to take them down myself. I want this race of creatures to end due to my wits and my hands." Jane cries out as her teeth grind together.

"I see, so this is more about your ego than it is to protect our race from extinction." Alex shakes his head as his lips curl into a devilish smile.

"It's about both. Can't you see if they can take down my finest warriors they can take us all down. They are smart and they have many numbers. Unlike us, they are born into this power of theirs. We must eliminate them so no more is ever created." Jane exclaims with such authority that Alex is reminded of a general leading his soldiers into war. He had seen many win and lose in his long lifetime.

"If you want it that bad then you need to find their weakness. Start small and build up. We have to keep them guessing. We have to show them that we are smarter and stronger than them." Alex supplies his advice to the situation.

"I know that but where do we start?" Jane taps her finger over her lower lip as she starts to strategize how to find their weakness and where exactly she will start. She wants to hurt them. Bad. Real bad. She will not show any of them one ounce of mercy. She has survived this world far longer than all of their ages put together. She knows she is the one with more battle experience. She can win this. She had to win this.

There was no way she was going to return home and request for more soldiers to help her or worse go home as a big fat loser to a bunch of mongrels.

* * *

><p>Bella stare at the plate of food that Esme had pushed in front of her face the second she return home. She knew it was important that she eat, especially now that she was not only eating for herself. However, after the little puke fest she had earlier, she fear coming near anything at all. The morning sickness was the one thing she did not enjoy when she was pregnant with Colleen….no Lizzie.<p>

Closing her eyes she saw Lizzie's little face pop up in her mind. The dark shade of brown eyes, the perky nose that resemble her fathers, the light brown hair that was much like her own. She noted that Lizzie's skin was not as dark as Collins, a lighter shade. Smiling sadly, she wonder how in the world she had accepted this new life, that Jake and Edward both said she had pretty much just jumped into. She had known before her memory loss that Jake changed into a wolf.

Yet, she still remain in love with him, left her child in his care and made love to him obviously. Rubbing her lower stomach she felt a spark of excitement course up and down her spine. Little goose bumps slip onto her upper arms. She was pregnant again. She was going to have another baby. It was so strange and yet so damn exciting too.

Collin. Her happiness turn into instant sadness as she wonder how he play a part in all of this. Did he know about Lizzie? Did he know she was with Jake now? Was he happy? Was he still very angry with her?

She knew no one here would give her the answers she seek. Only Jake seems more than happy to tell her everything she wanted to know despite Carlisle's feeling that it was better that she had those memories come back on their own natural course. What did he know? He was not a shrink? He was just a surgeon according to Edward. Also, he had nothing to gain or lose from her getting her memories back. She did. This was about her life, her heart, her children not him or anyone else in this house.

The door bell chime breaking her out of her serious thoughts as she pick up the fork stabbing the broccoli and forcing her mouth to open up and eat it. She liked most vegetables but broccoli was not always her first choice.

Ha! How did she know that? How did she know which vegetable she preferred and yet she could not recall making love to the man whose baby was inside of her stomach? Life was strange, it was downright ironic at times. She wish she could just climb into bed, fall asleep, then wake up and poof everything go back to the way it was suppose to be.

She knew it was not going to happen, but it was something she could hope for. Taking a few more bites she reach out for the water taking a few sips as Jake came around the corner, stepping into the kitchen he lean against the door frame as he smile politely at her.

Bella felt that instant pull again. Like there was some sort of magical invisible string between them. Each time he drew closer to her, she would feel this incredible magnetic pull to him. Her body would ache and tingle in places that only a lover could provoke.

Licking her lips she smile back at him.

"I'm sorry if I scare you." Jake says as he presses his lips together.

"I'm okay now. It was just….it happen so fast…it was a bit unusual to have such a memory of your supposedly boyfriend turning into this like large hairy creature with sharp fangs. " Bella teases him as she puts the fork in another piece and slips it between her lips.

"I imagine it was a bit freaky." Jake chuckles softly as his facial expression softens.

"More like overwhelming." Bella covers her mouthful of food as she answers him.

"Yeah, that too." Jake agrees.

"Looks like they are feeding you well." Jake notes that the plate is mainly filled with vegetables and meat, no starches.

"I like it." Bella answers as she sticks her fork into a slice of beef that is cover in dark brown gravy.

"Do you want some? Esme made far too much." Bella glances at the stove top where there was plenty for him to share a meal with her.

"Maybe another time." Jake feels his stomach growl but the thought of eating so casually by her side was just too much to bear. He was here to learn what Alice had seen and then he had to get back to his people, to Lizzie.

He knew at the moment Bella was safe in this house. He knew the Cullens would never do anything to jeopardize her safety in fear of their retaliation.

"Your loss." Bella shrugs her shoulders as she tears into the salad.

Jake is pleased to see that her appetite has come back as she devours the plate of food that was big enough to feed him and Paul.

"I think I might have ate too much." Bella groans as she stands up from the table. She sits the plate down as a moment of dizziness makes her a bit off of her equilibrium.

"Bella." Jake flies to her side, securing her balance with his arm wrapped around her waist, the other hand on her upper back.

"Sorry. I came up too fast." Bella knew she had just said her first lie to Jake. It was strange but suddenly she was not ready to tell Jake about the baby. Their baby. She could not explain it but something seem to warn her that he had too much going on in that handsome head of his and news of this baby might be another distraction he did not need.

"It's okay, I caught you." Jake smiles at her as he steps away from her cautiously watching to make sure she is okay to be on her own.

"Jake, we are ready." Carlisle steps into the room.

"Okay. Bella are you coming?" Jake asks curiously.

"I think we should let her go upstairs and get some rest." Carlisle shoots him a warning look with his eyes which is not lost on Bella.

"I will go rest." Bella puts the dishes in the dishwasher then follows them out of the room.

Jake stops at the end of the stairs as he watches Bella step up on the first step.

"Jake, we need to talk when you have time. I would like to know more about ….who I was ….who we were." Bella gulps hard as she sees the light shining in his eyes.

"I would love too. I will make time for you Bella. I …will always be there for you." Jake promises as he takes her hand, kissing each knuckle before letting it go.

Bella takes a deep breath as she forces her legs to move forward, despite the strong urge to throw her arms around his neck and beg him to take her home with him. She knows deep down she is not ready for that. She needs to remember more, know more before she puts herself or her unborn child into any dangerous situation.

"Jake." Carlisle calls out as Jake like Bella forces his body to let her go. It takes him a few seconds to get back in control of himself as he makes his way downstairs to the family room.

"I'm here." Jake hides the emotions that are tumbling inside of him as he stares at each of their faces with a darkness that warns him that he better not get dicked around by them or they would each die beneath his claws.

"Good, Alice saw a vision that warns us that Jane has brought her brother here." Carlisle says with an ominous tone.

"Okay. So what's the big deal about her brother? We took out over ten of her best warriors." Jake asks.

"Alex and Jane together are lethal. They were …no are two of the most conniving people I know. They do not lose ever, especially not together." Carlisle explains further.

"So what do you suggest we do, run with our tails between our legs?" Jake snaps with a sarcastic tone.

"No, but we have to really, really think this through. Any plan we formulate we have to look at all sides of it. They can smell your weakness. They can feel it beneath their skins. They will torture and kill everyone you ever knew until you go insane with grief that you will go willingly to your death." Carlisle warns him.

"Fine. Then let's get started on that damn plan." Jake's large hands curls up into fists as he imagines these vamps killing his loved ones, his friends, his people just to taunt him.

"We will but you've got to think rationally and not emotionally." Carlisle states with an authoritative tone.

"Fine. I can do that." Jake agrees but Carlisle does not look convinced.

"There is something else you should know Jake." Alice steps up from the quiet corner in the room.

Jasper and the others all turn their attention to her.

"What?" Jake can't help but be wig out when she casts her golden eyes at him. He is aware she is the one who sees everything before it happens.

"Look at me closely Jake. What I am about to tell you will make this very hard on you." Alice warns him as she takes tiny steps closer to him. Jasper stands up behind her in case Jake tries to harm her.

"What?" Jake's voice lowers as the room begins to seem like it is growing smaller somehow.

"You are going to lose people who matter a lot to you. I can't tell you who or where but I can tell you, people will die. You can not save them all." Alice's voice is soft as velvet but the heaviness of what she is saying consumes him, he feels as if his chest is tightening up. The air seems somehow harder to breathe in.

"Every leader must know that in a war there are casualties Jake. WE might not all make it either." She looks around at her family with a deep sorrow in her eyes.

"But what we are fighting for is worth our sacrifice. I hope you know that Jake." Edward says as he looks at the others who all shake their head in agreement.

"Is it for you?" Alice asks knowing that for a moment she had let her guard down and Edward had heard her thoughts.

"Of course it is. I will do whatever I have to, to keep my people alive. I will die for them." Jake exclaims passionately.

"That is what all leaders say but when that moment comes down to it, when it's their life or others not all of them do what is necessary. Their own survival instincts kick in, preventing them from being the fearless leader they were meant to be." Alice finishes as she steps past Jake with Jasper following quietly behind her.

The others follow her out of the room, leaving Jake, Edward and Carlisle alone.

"I am coming by tomorrow to see her. She wants answers. I'm going to give them to her as delicately as I can." Jake tells them as he turns and strolls out of the room with a slight slouch as Alice's words linger in his head and way down the massive fear he can't seem to shake from his heart.


	6. Disenchanted Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters or similar plot.  
>Rating: M<br>Beta: Mist  
>AN: Hope this chpt. Pleases you guys. Xoxo August

A Taste Of Bittersweet Love: Chpt. 6 : Disenchanted Love

Edward could hear Bella's slow breathing pattern, cuing him that she was fast asleep. He was relieved that she had finally laid down. Today had been rough on her. It had not been easy on him as well. He knew he had no rights to Bella, but her fear of Jake brought out an unnatural need to protect her.

He had also secretly enjoyed the way she had clung to him. It had been a refreshing change to be the one she turn too. He thought about the times he had been able to see through her eyes when she live at La Push. Man, he had envied Jake. Bella's heart had been filled with pure joy, love and pride in Jake. He had never received such devotion from an individual.

Well, not since the change. When he was human he had been in love once. Christina Fielding. She had long strawberry blonde hair, with caramel brown eyes, she had a lovely voice and played the piano as well as he had. Together when they sung, they were in perfect harmony. He had fallen in love with her the moment he first heard her play. She was a lovely girl. She came from a nice family that had just moved to town.

He knew her parents were struggling but that never seem to bother her. She like the simple things in life. Something else they had in common. She had a sweet disposition about her. Full of grace, style and natural beauty. He had been so honored when her father approach him about giving Christina piano lessons. He did not see why it was necessary, she played lovely as far as he was concerned but it had given him a great opportunity to get to know her better.

After six months of lessons, he finally manage to ask her father for permission to court her. Mr. Fielding had been very supportive of his desire to pursue a future with his daughter. The Masen's were a wealthy family. Although he had just turned eighteen and she sixteen, they requested that they wait for a year before they began to make wedding plans for the couple.

Edward had happily agreed to Mr. Fielding's terms. Christina had returned his affections, so the couple tried their best to remain pure and true to their Christian beliefs. On special occasions she would allow him a kiss on the cheek, and twice on the lips. He knew that he and Christina would make a fine couple and someday they would start a family of their own.

Then the plague had hit. Nearly half of the town had been struck with the deadly illness. First his father had came down with it, then a few months later his mother had. He had been devastated by the seriousness of their health.

Christina's mother had caught the disease and died with in one month. She was beside herself with grief. Mr. Fielding feared losing his only child, so he took her away to a family ranch about a hundred miles away from town.

Edward had been offered an invite to come along with them but he could not leave his parents behind while they slowly laid in their death bed. His father had passed away first, then as his mother's death seem to prolong she warn him that he should leave town right away. She did not want to leave this world knowing that if he should grow ill, he would have no one to comfort him as he had done for them.

He could not do it. His parents had been his rock. He had counted on them for so many things. A week before his mother's death he found himself with symptoms of the disease. When she saw it, she cried horribly over the idea of his young death.

A young doctor who had been unaffected by the disease who work day and night to try and find a cure for this illness, had become his mother's confidant. She had begged him to cure her son if it was possible. Unfortunately the doctor knew at this point there was no way he could help anyone. He could only try to ease their suffering til death came for them.

His mother die later that night, while he laid in a bed in the next room, with a high temperature. He had wept like a baby when the doctor inform him of his mother's passing. The doctor ask him if he had any other family that might be able to support him through this hard time. Edward had sadly told him they were the last of the Masen line. It was a tragedy. There would be no one around after him to inherit all the hard works that the Masen family line had work so hard to obtain.

His illness grew worse, real fast and the Doctor warn him that he might have a cure for his illness but it would change his life forever. He reveal to Edward that on his mother's death bed she had insisted that he do whatever was necessary to keep her son alive. Someone had to go on. Someone had to carry on the family name.

When he ask Edward if he was willing to accept the cure that would ultimately change his life, Edward had pounce don the idea no matter the consequences. He wanted to go and find his sweet Christina and start a family to carry on the family name, to continue the family legacy.

When he woke up the following morning he was terrified. Not only was there no longer any pain or suffering but there was an incredible thirst that linger in the back of his throat. He did not understand how it was possible that he could hear the thoughts of others or how his eyes could see in the darkness of the night. How he could sense when people were close by how it was that his eyes had change from the light brown coloring to a dark crimson red.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen took him away from the sick ward. HE took him back to his family's home. He sat with Edward as he explain how he was able to cure Edward and what lied ahead of him. Edward was confused and frightened. When the maid enter the room, to change his bedding Edward had found himself hearing her heart beat in his ears, he could smell the blood that ran through her small veins. Before he could resist it, he had pulled her down to the floor and sunk his teeth into her fragile skin. Her blood seep down his burning throat. His head spun with ecstasy, his entire body seem to buzz from the flavor of her blood. Then he noticed that her heart was no longer beating, her body was dead and limp in his arms.

Dropping her dead body to the ground, he ran out of the house, out into the darkness of the night where he wonder if it was possible if he had somehow sold his soul in order to continue in this world. When Carlisle found him, he had begged him to understand that this thirst, this primal desire to kill could be controlled. He had to resist it. He could manage to still ease the pain, the scorching heat that tingle through out his entire body with the killing of animals.

It had repulsed him at first, eventually he saw it as a game, and that was when he began his official life as a vegetarian of sorts. Soon, Carlisle brought home another person to join their family. Esme. A woman who had lost her husband and son in a accidental house fire. She had been so distraught with grief that she had thrown herself over the cliffs. When Carlisle found her, she was barely hanging onto her last breath. He had apparently fallen in love with her from the first moment he look into her sad eyes. He made the decision to change her, to keep her in his life, to make them an official family.

Edward had wondered after the years passed by what had become of Christina Fielding. He look her up, to his sadness, she had found a new love. A man whom she had married and had two darling children. Children that they once dream of having. To his utter surprise and honor she had named her son, Edward. He wanted so badly to reach out to her but Carlisle had warn him that as far as those he once knew, friends, relatives and so forth, he was dead. He died from the same plague that had stolen his family from him.

All the dreams of a young man who wanted to one day marry, start a family, run the family business were no longer at his finger tips. They were now just abandoned dreams. Impossible dreams. Destroyed by his early death. He watch as the new family members found their perfect halves while he remain alone, a bachelor, who could not open his heart to anyone.

Edward's ears perk up as he heard a voice entering his mind. It was Alice's. She did not know he had remained behind, while the others went out for a hunt. He heard her fears, saw her predictions, and his entire body froze.

He now knew why Alice had been blocking him out. She knew that he might change the course of events that were already set in motion.

Closing the bedroom door softly, he made his way a few doors down to her room. Tapping on her door he step inside where she sat in the center of her bed writing in her journal.

"You have to tell me how this is going to end for her." Edward stated matter of fact as he stops in front of her bed.

"Edward, I did not know you remained behind." Alice's concerned smile did not fool him. He knew some of the things she had been blocking him from hearing and seeing through her thoughts.

"She will survive. She will have his child. Her child will grow up to be the next Alpha wolf when he becomes of age." Alice hope that by giving him this part of the prediction he might let the rest of it go. She knew his greatness concern was about the wealth fare of Bella and her unborn child.

"What about Jake? Why did you warn him today that he might have to make a ultimate sacrifice?" Edward had a bad feeling he already knew the answer to that question but he needed to hear her say it out loud.

"We all knew going into this war against the Volturi some of us will perish. I am afraid Jake is possibly one of those who will find his demise." Alice look down at her journal with a bleak look.

"Is it possible to change these events?" Edward knew that the future could be altered if they had enough warning.

"At the moment I do not see that happening." Alice look up at him with great sadness in her eyes.

"This is not good. Bella, will be devastated. She will have a hard time living without her imprint." Edward knew little about the wolves traditions but he had known about the imprinting and how the two people become one. They would surely not survive without the other. They were too deeply connected physically and emotionally.

"I know. I'm sorry Edward, I am afraid that Bella might not survive long after the birth. I know you do not want to hear this but she is quite weak. I fear the longer she stays away from Jake, the worse she might become physically. You need to encourage her to go home with Jake, soon. Both of them need to be at their full strength when it is time to fight Alex and Jane." Alice warns him, her heart breaks as she watches the disappointment cross his face.

Alice had seen how much Edward had changed since Bella had been brought into the house. His sullen expression had been replaced with broad smiles, his eyes less gloomy and filled with light. It had dawn on her just how lonely Edward had been all these years. Everyone in their family had someone. They had a love, a partner, to lean on to make this endless life more bearable, less agonizing and more joyful. Not Edward. He had chosen to be alone. Why? Why could he not just cave in and find another vampire to love? What was holding him back?

Bella was not an option. For one she was human, for two she was Jake's imprint, and three she was a mother. No mother in her right mind would want to bring her children in a house filled with vampires.

Still, she could see the connection between them. Bella made Edward feel needed and Edward made Bella feel protected. It was easy to see why the two of them were growing into close friends. She knew that Bella's memories would come back to her, she also knew that Bella was going to return her love to Jake, and last but not least she knew that Edward would have to learn how to live a life without Bella in it.

She hope like hell that Edward found the strength to move forward and do the honorable thing by allowing Bella to finish out the rest of her human life in it's natural course.

* * *

><p>The following day Jake had raced over to the Cullen's, he was looking forward to some alone time with Bella. He had made plans to take her on a walk out in the woods. He was hoping that they could both get some fresh air, be far away from the bustle of town and the ears at the Cullen's house. He knew at the moment the woods were well protected so there was no immediate threat to either of them there.<p>

He also wanted to take her to the spot where he had first changed. He hope maybe the familiar environment would help reactivate some of her memories.

She was dressed in jeans, and a flannel shirt that brought back a few memories of his own. She look a little pale he noted.

"Did you not sleep well?" Jake asks as they walk outside.

"I slept fine. Just…still a little woozy from the head injury." Bella was not entirely lying to him.

"Oh. Are you well enough to walk. I thought we might enjoy the fresh air." Jake offers.

"Sure." Bella rub her pants legs as she kept a small amount of distance between them as they walk side by side into the woods.

"Lizzie misses you." Jake wasn't sure why that had popped into his head but it was true.

"I …she is so beautiful. I had this strange dream last night where I was giving her a bath." Bella reveals.

"Really?" Jake exclaims with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, I sometimes see things that I can't place. Like I wonder is it a dream or real?" Bella shivered inwardly as she thought about the strange red hair woman who had appear in her dream as well. She had bitten Bella's wrist. When Bella woke up she saw a tiny scar on her wrist that if she look close enough look like teeth marks.

"I imagine this is all really scary for you." Jake says as he leads them to the planned location.

"It is. I know that everyone is hoping that I will suddenly wake up and remember everything. Trust me I wish I could too. I know that this is hurting you Jake. I'm so sorry for that. I know that I am not usually a hateful person. At least I don't feel like that is my nature." Bella chuckle softly.

"Your not. You are one of the sweetest people I know. You are a nurturer. You always put others needs before yours. You are also brave as hell. When I first told you what I was, you fainted but you also took it in stride. You accepted me, my wolf and my people. You are like one of the only outsiders of our tribe that knows the truth." Jake informs her as he stops in the center of the field where he had intended them to go.

Bella looks around at the wild flowers. The pretty colors that look like someone had color with every color in the coloring box.

"It's beautiful." Bella says in awe as she bends down plucking a bright violet color flower.

"Just like you." Jake whispers low enough so she did not hear him.

"How did you become a wolf? I mean, were you bitten?" Bella sits down on the ground, plucking more flowers as she begins to make her own personal floral arrangement.

"No I was not bitten. My people were born with this supernatural DNA that only surfaces when our ancient enemy comes close to our territory. We have no control over it. It picks and chooses who will be a wolf. It scared the shit out of me when it happen. As a kid we grew up hearing the elders speak of legends of our people but like most young people, we enjoy the story but never put much stock in it." Jake answers as he sits downs next to her, leaning back on his hands as he watches her closely.

"Who is your enemy?" Bella locks eyes with Jake as she prepares herself for his answer.

"Vampires." Jake says with a sting in his voice.

"Seriously? Like there are really people who suck the blood out of victims?" Bella laughs hysterically, her laughter gets stuck in her throat as she notices that his expression had remain serious.

"Really?" Bella gulps hard.

"Really." Jake simply says watching the fear grow in her eyes.

"Is that what happen to my wrist." Bella sets the flowers down on her lap as she pulls back the sleeve of her shirt, staring at the scar.

Jake's hand circles around it gently as he looks deep into her eyes.

"Yes, you were bitten by a woman who thought she could use you to start a war between us and the ….some other vampires." Jake had nearly spill the beans on the Cullen's true identity. He was not sure why he was protecting them exactly, but he knew on some level they were the only people she felt comfortable with at the moment and he did not want her to do something rash and run away from even them.

"So why did I not change into one?" Bella try to recall how in the movies a human was turn into a demon of the night.

"Because ….one of the vampires that we have a treaty with at the moment, manage to suck the venom out of you before the change could start." Jake answers without using any names once again protecting Edward and the others.

"Wow. This is some crazy stuff." Bella ran her hands through her hair, pulling the loose strands from her face.

"Trust me, I know your pain. I felt the same way." Jake releases her wrist as he puts his hand in his lap.

"How did we meet?" Bella wanted to change the subject. All this talk of vampires and wolves was scaring her.

"First time or the second time?" Jake cock and eyebrow as his lips curl up into a grand smile.

Bella felt her stomach flip flop. He made her feel warm and tingling inside.

"Both." Bella found herself smiling back at him. His mood, like his smile was contagious and she liked it.

"First time, you were in a car accident. You had gone into labor. I help get you out of the car and into an ambulance. I was on my way to the hospital myself cause Sienna, my ex was on her way there to have our baby. The second time we met, like you I was informed that Lizzie was not my natural child but someone's else and that her mother wanted to see her. So I agreed to meet with you at a diner. There we talk about Lizzie and how Lizzie's medical condition was very dire. You agreed to stay with me, to see if you were a match and once she was well we would figure out what we would do in regards to custody issues. I did not want to give up Lizzie just because she was not my biological child." Jake explains in great detail as Bella stares at him with a speechless expression.

"My life got pretty exciting after my divorce." Bella answers throwing a bit of sense of humor to the situation.

"Yeah, well your ex husband came to town, turns out I knew him from when we were children. He belongs to our tribe." Jake wonder if she remembered that part of their history.

Bella look alarmingly at him. Then as if a light bulb went off in her head, her eyes lock with Jake's as she saw something, a memory flash before her eyes.

"He is a wolf isn't he. When he return here to find me it trigger the gene. He lives here now doesn't he." Bella cries out.

"Yes he does." Jake nods his head.

"OH MY GOD! I remember that. I remember being so damn scared that when he learn you were a wolf he would fight us for custody and you knew the entire time that he had change into one already. I was furious and scared that meant our daughter, my Lizzie could become one as well. Cause at the moment Leah was the only female wolf. So we knew it was a possibility that a female tribe member could also carry the gene." Bella felt such tremendous relief and yet terror fill her mind as she began to see things that she had block from her mind.

Jake reach out taking her hands in his as he listen to her remembering things. His heart fill with joy and relief.

"Yes. Do you remember what happen between Collin and Leah?" He hope she also remember the deal with imprinting. If she could remember their bond, then maybe she would remember theirs also and that would make her feel less apprehensive about coming home with him soon.

"They…he…they fell in love. Collin is Leah's imprint." Bella whispers. Tears slip out of the corners of her close eye lids.

"What's wrong?" Jake wonder if she was sadden at the loss of Collin in her life again?

"I am….you're my…we…are imprinted. We are, aren't we." Bella opens her eyes as she sees the tears of happiness pouring out of Jake's eyes.

"Yes, we are." Jake answers cautiously as he prepares himself for her reaction to this revelation.

"Does that mean I belong to you?" Bella chews on the corner of her lip as her heart hammers against her chest, her hand covering her lower stomach in a protective gesture.

"I wouldn't say you belong to me more like we belong together. Your mine and I am yours. I will do whatever you need me to do to make you happy. We have this connection that pulls us toward one another. We know we are right for one another." Jake hopes his explanation came out better than the last time he had to explain it to her.

"Oh." Bella turn her head away, looking out at the flowers, trying to absorb the information. It made sense to her now how she had felt such a longing when they were in the same room together. The desire to touch him, even in the smallest way, to hold his hand, to hug him or to feel the touch of his lips against her flesh would help ease the suffering she had to endure each time they came in direct contact.

Sitting quietly next to one another enjoying the sun on their skin, the cool air and the magnificent wonder of nature itself, Jake carefully pick up Bella's hand holding it in his.

Bella kept her eyes closed as she lay back against the ground next to him. Silently they remain by one another's side, just enjoying the comforting closeness between them.

* * *

><p>Jake had changed into wolf form after he left he drop off Bella at the Cullen's. He check on each of his pack members, got an update from Sam about a few more strategy plans should the Volturi themselves drop in the annihilate them.<p>

The sun was setting as he finally found himself running in the direction of his home. He was thankful for the good day he had with Bella and the great planning he and Sam had done. Overall, it had been a better day than he had anticipated.

Walking up the road, he spied a familiar vehicle parked on the side of the house. Cocking and eyebrow as he look at the rusted, beat up old pickup he had a bad feeling that his great day was about to come to an abrupt ending.

His father was at the house. His father never just showed up. Jake was sure that his father had brought some bad news or a bad temper. Either way it was not going to be easy to throw him out again.

Opening the door he took a long deep breath, exhaling loudly as he made his way inside. He heard Sue, Lizzie and his father clinking dishes in the kitchen. He also smelled food. It appear to him that his father had agreed to stay for dinner thanks to Sue's pig headed insistence, no doubt.

"Jake." Sue cries out with a nervous smile across her face.

"Daddaa.." Lizzie squeals as she throws her arms up in the air.

Jake leans over hugging her before he turns his attention back to his father and Sue.

"Dad." Jake nodded his head at him.

"Jake." Billy mimic his actions and tone.

"So did you just come for some of Sue's wonderful stew or are you here on official council business?" Jake sat down at the center of the table as he picks up the ladle to put some fresh hot stew in his bowl.

"Both." Billy mumbles as he puts another spoonful of food in his mouth.

Jake sits quietly eating his meal while Sue fusses at Lizzie for splashing the floor with her own meal. Jake laughs at her silliness but also reminds her that the food belongs in her mouth not everywhere else.

Jake puts his dishes up when Sue picks up Lizzie to take her for a well needed bath.

"Son, where is your imprint?" Billy asks with a serious tone that reminded Jake when he was younger and he had was about to get in trouble.

"She is safe." Jake states simply keeping his back toward his father.

"Safe? How is that possible when she is not here under YOUR roof, on OUR land?" Billy's voice continues to sound serious, while he stares roughly at his son.

"Dad, now is not the time to start being a parent. You have no right to come in my house and demand answers from me. I am no longer a child." Jake turns to face his father as he stands up straight, his chest shove forward, his chin tilted in a stubborn set.

"I did not come here as your father, Jake. I came here as a council member who is greatly concerned about our Alpha, who at the moment is without his imprint. We all know what can happen to a lost imprint. It will weaken you. You will be distracted. You need to bring her home, Jake." Billy's voice boom in the small kitchen as his eyes stay on his son's face.

"I will bring her home. Right, now is not a good time for her. She is ….she has…in the fight her head was hit hard. She lost her memory. She could not remember me, Lizzie or anything else. She was terrified of me, once she remembered that I was a wolf. Today, was a good day for us. She began to remember some of the nicer things about us. She was less scared of me. She is still ill. I am afraid if I bring her home too soon, she will be too frightened to allow her body to heal, to remember, to …want me again." Jake's voice ended on a sad note as he lock eyes with his father.

"How do you know they have not brain washed her? Come on Jake you know as well as I do they have great powers. They could have use Glamour on her." Billy's brows crease together as he thought about what his son had just reveal to him.

"They did not use Glamour on her. Carlisle says she has some sort of amnesia that is blocked by something traumatic. We have to figure out what exactly scared her or hurt her, prove to her she is safe and then poof like magic it should all come back to her." Jake threw his hands up in the air with a furious snort.

"If she did so well today, then bring her home tomorrow. I am warning you now son, you can't afford to lose her. To lose her love for you would be a death sentence to you and your wolf. Your strength is connected with hers." Billy warns him, his voice softening.

"I won't lose her dad. She is my imprint, my soul, the mother of my daughter." Jake covers his chest with his hand as he vows to his father.

"I hope you are right Jake. I know I am not a perfect father. I know I have disappointed you in many ways, but I can not sit by and let you lose something that special. That unique. I know what it can do to a man when he has lost his reason for living." Billy's eyes move downward as he stare at his trembling hands.

Jake knew his father was remembering the loss of his wife in his own life. The way his heart break and grief had turned him into a man who had made some serious poor decisions.

"I will not end up hurting anyone. I will win her back. I love her." Jake answers.

"I know you love her, that is why I want to see you two married and soon. It will help you as Alpha to marry that girl. Some, not all of the tribe members fear she will be the reason their death will await them. They did not like the idea of an outsider being the imprint of a chief and alpha but they know that the Gods have chosen her for a reason. They just hope it was for a good one and not a bad one." Billy rolls away from the table, wearing a grim face.

"I do not care what they think. I know that Bella was meant for me for only good reasons. When I am with her I am more than just a Alpha. I am a man. A real human and flesh man." Jake replies.

"Yes, you are son. So keep that in mind when you go into battle. That even in wolf form you can die. Bring her home son. Bring her home and marry her. You need to unite her to you so those who doubt your leadership will follow you with their lives." Billy's eyes warn him that what he speaks of is important, important enough that he drove out to Jake's house tonight, instead of his usual drunken state.

"I will do my best, but I have to put her best first. It's what an imprint is suppose to do. We are to protect them and provide them with what ever they request of us." Jake reminds his father of the rules and obligations of a male imprint to his female counterpart.

"I know that, just do what ever you have to do, to get her home as fast as possible." Billy sighs sadly as he opens the front door, rolling himself out of Jake's house without another word.

Jake leans against the closed front door, with his arms crossed over his chest, pondering on what his father had told him. He had a feeling that his father was greatly concerned if he came to the house tonight. He had to do something and fast. He could not afford for his people to ignore him just because they fear his imprint was some how tainted just because she did not share the same DNA as they did.


	7. Recollections of the Heart

Disclaimer: Still not own nor gain any financial means from the characters or the story.

Rating: R

Beta: Mist and Jessi

A/N: Thank you Mist and Jessi for helping me!

A Taste of Bittersweet Love Chapt; 7: Recollections of The Heart

The wind blew threw her long hair as Edward drove them into town to see a physician that Carlisle recommended for her pregnancy. Bella was slightly apprehensive about seeing a doctor outside of Carlisle because she didn't want to explain why the father wasn't involved. Her amnesia was frustrating as it was so adding headache to current heartache wasn't something she needed to add to a very frustrating situation.

Fifteen minutes after she returned the clipboard to the receptionist, she was called back in to meet with the doctor. Bella hesitantly walked towards the open door and then glanced back over her shoulder at Edward who looked totally out of his element. Her heart sunk as she watch the way he looked at the other couples in the room.

"Edward, you coming?" Bella knew it was selfish to ask him to be by her side but she was honestly nervous about this visit. She knew today they would do a sonogram to check on the health of her baby as well as give her a more precise due date.

Edward senses her uneasiness. Stepping up by her side he looks at her with a sincere smile.

"You need me?" Edward asks curiously as she laces her fingers in his.

"I do. Sorry, I'm awful I know but …it just seems so weird...like just yesterday I was pregnant with Lizzie." Bella whispers to him as they follow a nurse in a neon color scrub to her room.

"I understand." Edward was honored by her invitation to share in such an monumental moment in her life.

"Please remove everything from the waist down and the doctor will be here in just a few minutes." The nurse hands Edward a nightgown to help Bella change into.

Bella's cheeks burn with embarrassment as he looks awkwardly at the cotton gown.

"Turn." Bella twirled her fingers, asking him not to look while she changed into the proper attire for a first visit to the OBGYN.

"Okay." She sat on the edge of the table, pulling a blanket over her lower half.

"I have to say I am deeply curious. I mean, it amazes me how doctors use these machines to see inside of your stomach." Edward looked in awe at the medical technology. He was always finding himself amazed at how much things had changed since he was human. The medical community as a whole had grown and developed over the years.

"I am too." Bella sighs nervously as she crosses her arms over her stomach in a protective gesture.

"What are you hoping for? Another girl or a boy?" Edward rubs his hands together, wondering what it would be like to be the father of an unborn child. To sit by the woman you love, waiting for the miraculous news of what the two of you created. It was such a blessing, such a miracle to create life.

"I don't care. I just want a healthy baby and a safe delivery with no mix ups." Bella crossed her fingers while Edward laughs loudly.

He could totally understand that request. After all(,) if there had never been a mix up the first time around, she might not have ever met Jake. She would have had the chance to raise her daughter the first year of her life instead of grieving for a child that had never been hers to grieve.

"Me too." He agrees as a tall female doctor steps in wearing a pair of high heels that put her at the same height as Edward.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Hayworth. You are Bella, correct?" She pushed the dark black glasses up on top of her head as she read over Bella's folder.

"Yes." Bella speaks softly.

"And you are?" Doctor Hayworth looks back at the paper, trying to locate the name of the father when she finds that spot blank. She glances at the couple with a confused look.

"I'm her friend Edward Cullen. You might know my father, Carlisle." Edward extends his hand. Dr. Hayworth gives him a strong shake before releasing it.

"Yes, I do. He is an amazing surgeon." She clucks her tongue as she sit's the folder down and walks over to Bella's side.

"Bella I'm going to examine you first, then we will do a sonogram. Hopefully we will know your precise due date from that. I saw on your folder you have temporary amnesia." She asks as she looks into Bella's ears, eyes, throat.

"Yes." Bella answers.

"What happen? How did you hit your head that hard?" She asks as she checks her pulse, writing down all her findings.

"Not sure actually. Haha…I can't remember." Bella chuckles nervously.

"I see. Lie back." The doctor starts the examination, while Edward who is up by Bella's head turns completely around to stare at the wall. He knew if he could blush he would be completely red in the face. He didn't know that women had to endure something so personal and embarrassing.

A few minutes later, Edward heard the doctor tell Bella she could close her legs. Edward peeked to the side to see that Bella was completely cover up except for her small swollen stomach. The doctor then proceeded to do the sonogram. This was the part that truly fascinated Edward.

"Everything looks great. The baby appears to be developing right on schedule. From the length and weight(,) I would have to say you are three months pregnant Bella. Let's see...with what you believe was your last menstrual cycle and the size of the baby that would make your due date of ….." The doctor used a small chart to figure out the exact date .

"August 1st. You will have to endure the entire summer which is not an easy task let me tell you. I had two in the middle of the summer and I thought I would explode from the heat." She chuckles happily as she wipes the gel off of Bella's stomach.

"What is the gender of the baby?" Edward asks with a hopeful grin on his face.

"Too soon to know. In a few months we can tell." The doctor laughs at his eagerness to know the gender of the baby.

"Oh." Edward's disappointed expression causes even Bella to laugh at him.

"Two to three more months and I won't be able to hide this anymore." Bella places her hand over Edward's trying to assure him it would not be too much longer before they knew.

"Okay." Edward seemed appeased by the news and the way she had comforted him.

"Alright, here is a prescription for some vitamins and I will need to see you every month until we get closer to the due date. Okay?" The doctor grins at them both before she strolls out of the room.

"This is soooo…cool." Edward said the word that normally he found rather lame. He didn't care too much for the slang language that this generation of young people often used but he did know it.

"I know right." Bella agrees starting to feel his excitement making her feel less scared and a little more excited about the pregnancy.

"Well, we better get you dressed and back to the house . Jake wants to take you to see Lizzie today." Edward reminds her of what else was on the agenda for the day.

"Can you turn around again?" Bella blushes as she steps off of the table with wobbly legs.

"Sure." Edward turns quickly as he listens to the sounds of Bella dressing herself.

"Thank you for coming with me." Bella gives him a quick hug before they leave the room.

"Thanks for inviting me. I've never been through anything like this before." Edward answers as they make their way out of the busy building and back into reality where they both wonder how Jake is going to take the news of her pregnancy and how much he would want to be apart of what they had just shared together.

* * *

><p>Bella looked into the eyes that were her daughters. She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she looked at her tiny hands, the darkness of her hair and the little curls that had begun growing out since she saw her last.<p>

"Mammaa…" Lizzie giggles as she crawls out of Jake's laps to sit in hers .

Bella smelled her hair. Rubbing her hands over the smoothness of her head, tears sprung into her eyes. There was no doubt that she was her daughter. There were no words to describe the joy that exploded inside of her from the mere contact and acknowledgement of her daughter.

"Lizzie. Hey. You're so pretty." Bella said as she tried to blink away the endless tears that welled in her eyes.

"Play…play momma." Lizzie patted Bella's hands, wanting to hold them. Bella swallowed hard as she gave over her hands.

"She has missed you." Jake says, breaking the silence.

He met Edward at the border of their treaty line to pick up Bella. He could tell the two of them were growing closer. Bella kept looking at Edward for assurance before she stepped over onto Jake's side of the boundary. Edward waved at her, telling her he would be here at once if she needed him too.

Jake felt the wolf inside roar with rage. He had no right to offer Bella his assistance when she was with him. He would keep her safe. He was her imprint. He knew what was best for her, not that cold ass blood sucker. He might be her hero at the moment but once her memory came back, she would remember everything there was to know about Edward and his family and she would flee from him. She would reject anything they had to offer. After all, it was his kind that nearly kill her.

"She looks healthy. I take it the procedure went well." Bella remembered her dream the night before. She saw the day they had took Lizzie into the hospital to have the life saving procedure performed. She remembered how scared the both of them had been.

"It has. I took her for a check up, her blood count looks great. The doctor believes she will grow up into a beautiful young woman with no other problems." Jake answers.

"Good." Bella plays patty cake with Lizzie until she crawls off of her lap, heading for her building blocks in the center of the room.

"How are you feeling? Still sick?" Jake asks curiously. He hadn't been told much about her physical side affects, just that she was doing well mentally.

"A little but it's temporary." Bella stops herself just in time from explaining that morning sickness only lasted a few months. Now that she knew she was already in her third month, she knew the sickness would let up soon. At least it had the last pregnancy.

"Oh. How about your memory? Is it also temporary?" Jake half joked as he sat on the opposite side of the couch watching her face closely.

"I have moments when I remember things. Little things. It's weird. I sometimes wonder if I am dreaming or if it's real." Bella tries to explain the turmoil she was dealing with.

"I see. Do you have any questions for me?" Jake asks.

Bella sat there contemplating on how much she wanted to know. There had been several small things that had popped up in her brain. Moments, faces, places of things that did not make sense to her.

"How long did you know Lizzie wasn't yours?" Bella asks.

"It wasn't until she grew ill. I spoke to an investigator who helped me track you down ."

He answers with a somber look.

"Did we…did we imprint when we first met or was it later?" Bella still couldn't wrap her head around this whole "imprinting" tale that Jake had spoke of.

"When we first met. I just….well, I had someone else in my life at that time. She was having my baby and I thought I was going to love her forever. She soon left after

everything. We learned later, much later that she deliberately swapped our baby." His eyes mist up with tears as he turns his head, looking away from her.

"Why would she do that to you, to me?" She gasps. How could any woman purposely swap her own child? It was cruel. It was sickening.

"She figured out that you were my imprint. She knew that it meant I was destine to be with someone else, other than her. She learned our child was ill. She wanted to hurt you I guess." Jake's voice thickens as tears burn his eyes.

"But I didn't do anything to her! I would never harm another like that. Not even my worse enemy." Bella's anger boils at the surface as she clench her hands in small fists by her side. She thought back to the memories of how she had mourned and suffered at the loss of her child. It had destroyed her marriage. It had nearly killed her.

"I know. That is why I love you." Jake inhaled deeply as his eyes lock with hers.

"I…can't…I..don't…." Bella put up the palm of her hand, wishing that she could return those sacred words to him but at the moment she was filled with too much turmoil, too much pain.

"I understand." Jake stands up walking across the room. Pulling up the blinds he stares outside.

Bella saw a flash of images cross her mind as she watched him.

"You helped me in here. I hurt my ankle somehow." Bella spoke out what she was seeing as a zing of pain struck her in the back of her head.

"Yes, I did." Jake answers, his position by the window still remaining unchanged.

"You kissed me. I felt so dizzy with desire but then you left me shortly afterwards. I thought you were rejecting me. I was so sure of it but then you came back later and explained that something had happened to Quill. " Bella continues to speak of the memory that was resurfacing from the darkness of her mind.

"Are you remembering this…now?" Jake turns slowly looking amazed at her.

"Yeah." Bella nods as she covers the sides of her head with her hands, squeezing her eyelids together as the pain grew more intense. She wanted to hold onto it, see how much more she could remember. She usually didn't push herself like this but seeing how crushed Jake was about her not returning his love, made her want to try.

Bella nods her head.

She see's the petite blonde girl, her eyes were a crimson shade of red as she look at Bella. Her body was tense and it sparkled. She looked at Jake with such agony. Then she raced towards Bella. A wolf jumped to stop her from hurting Bella, but it wasn't Jake. It was Collin. Jake stood there frozen. He didn't even flinch a muscle as his ex-girlfriend ran towards her. Sienna was going to kill Bella and there was nothing she could do about it. She was weak. She was pathetic against the strength and speed of Jake's ex-lover.

Collin had been forced to kill Sienna, ripping her head straight off of her neck.

Her head pounded unmercifully as she felt strong cool arms lifting her up before her legs buckle under her. Edward. He had rescued her. He had taken her away from all the death.

Bella opens her eyes as she looks at Jake with such bitter despair. He hesitated. He actually hesitated as Sienna held her life in her cold brutal hands.

A soft tap on her door alerted them both that they had company. Bella wiped away the warm salty tears from her cheeks while turning away from him and their unexpected company. She fought to gain control over her emotions. It hurt like hell remembering how he had been forced to choose between her and Sienna and he had actually hesitated.

Did he truly love her at all or was it just the magical pull between them that held them bound to one another? If Sienna had not been changed into a vampire, if she had shown up on his doorstep begging him to take her back would he had chosen her or Sienna? She knew there was no way to gain the answer to this dilemma but it still hung between them. It would never work between them if she was going to constantly doubt his sincerity about their relationship or their love. How could she raise two children with him? How could she expect him to "want" to be with them rather than be obligated to do what was expected of him.

"Bella, it's Collin." Jake announces with an unfriendly look toward Collin as he steps inside the house. "Collin." Bella turns to see her ex-husband standing in the doorway with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hey." Collins replies as he waves at Lizzie who looks up at him with a big smile.

Bella couldn't restrain herself from jogging across the room, throwing her arms around him, nestling her face in the crook of his shoulder. She knew this probably didn't look right in Jake's eyes but she really didn't give a damn. After all, he almost let her die. He let her down. He hurt her. He made her feel confused and insecure. Collin, well he did his own damage to her heart in the past but she knew they had worked through it all. She also knew that the imprinting from the day Jake had rescued her probably played a big part in ending their marriage along with the loss of the baby and Collin's infidelities.

"Are you okay?" Collin whispers in her ear.

"No." Bella shakes her head as warm tears flood her eyes despite how hard she fights them back.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Collin suggests even though he knows Jake wouldn't be pleased with his suggestion.

"Please." Bella pleads.

"Jake, do you mind if I take Bella outside for a few minutes?" Collin turns to look directly at his Alpha, while still holding Bella tightly against him.

Jake swallows hard. Watching Bella throw herself on Collin was the equivalence of walking in on her having sex with the man. She was showing him affection in away she rarely showed him since her temporary amnesia. He wanted to rip her arms off of Collins strong frame but he sensed her need to be alone and away. He wasn't sure what she remembered exactly to cause her to feel such pain and fear.

"Sure." Jake stepped aside as Collin pulled Bella's arms off of him, took her hand and lead her outside.

Bella didn't even bother to look at Jake, leaving her head handing low as she stepped outside with her ex-husband.

They walked silently to the old barn where he lean up, holding her hands in his.

"What happened?" Collin asks curiously but gently.

"I remember something." Bella's voice cracks.

"Remember? What's wrong with you?" Collin gulps preparing himself for the worse news ever.

"I lost my memory . I'm recovering some of them. I remember the day you saved my life. YOU and Edward, not Jake." Bella begins to bawl, covering her face with the palms of her hands.

"What? Jake was fighting to protect you. You somehow manage to walk up on the scene.

You have some serious bad timing." Collin chuckles roughly as he pulls her hands away from her pink tinted face.

"I was…I think…on my way there to tell Jake something when I got a flat tire. I heard sounds. Strange loud sounds. I knew it was stupid to walk in the woods but I was drawn to them. I couldn't resist it." Bella explains what had come over her that day she had drifted into the battle where she was incapable of protecting herself.

"Wow, you really did lose your memory. I'm sorry Bella. You look awful. I mean….are you sick?" Collin saw the rude glare she flashed him at the mention of how ill she appeared to him.

"I will be fine." Bella snaps as she wipes away the tears, snorting her nose.

"Why do you think that Jake was not protecting you? He loves you. You're his imprint. We will die for a imprint." Collin explains to her.

"Maybe you would die for yours but Jake wouldn't. He didn't. HE let you step in to kill Sienna. He didn't have the heart to do it. Even after he knew my life was on the line." Bella rubs her hands against her thighs with an agitated look.

"He didn't have a choice about that. I disobeyed him and struck out on my own. I was so furious about what she had done to us. Purposely swapping our babies, knowing hers was dieing and letting us go through all that hell. It wasn't my place to kill her but the wolf in me wouldn't listen to reason. I should have been punished but because I did save you in the process, Jake did not attempt any such thing. He thanked me. " Collin was surprised by his sudden need to prove Jake was worthy of Bella's love.

It was funny how quickly things had changed in the last few weeks and months. He never imagined he would be standing here defending Jake's actions and love for Bella. No, he never saw this day coming.

"So you're telling me that Jake would have kill her had you not rushed in to do it yourself?" Bella says not sure if she can honestly agree with his view of what she saw.

"I swear he would have. It hurt his ego that I did it. That I took her life not because he loved her but because it was his place as Alpha and your protector to do so. I know when you disappeared he went crazy looking for you. I thought he was going to kill the Cullen's although they had helped us just moments before." Collin says with a firm stare.

"I see." Bella wraps her arms around her chest, looking back at the house wondering if Jake's keen sense of hearing could hear their private conversation.

"He can't hear us from here. His hearing is better when he's in wolf mode." Collin could see the question going through her head clearly on her face as she cocked her head from side to side.

"OH." She frowned still not sure how she felt about this whole wolf transformation.

"I'm sure this whole memory loss thing must be scary as shit but trust me, if Leah couldn't remember our love I would be just as scared too." Collin says.

Bella considers his words. She knows he's right. She's only been looking at this situation from one point of view, her own. has been looking at this from her own point of view. She never considered how all of this was affecting Jake or Lizzie. She knew it wasn't easy on them but she honestly didn't put a lot of thought about their own pain.

What if their roles had been reversed? How would she feel about Jake's sudden lack of memory of her? It would hurt her. She would be distraught with pain. So it was time for her to start considering how her ordeal was affecting the lives of others and not so much about her own fears. She was surrounded by people who only cared about her.

It was true she wasn't happy with how things went down that rainy, blood pouring afternoon but she survived. She had been taken to safety. Sienna was dead. She was no longer a threat to her, Jake or Lizzie anymore. That was what should matter the most at the moment, not who had actually killed Sienna. She knew she was being petty in Collin's eyes. She couldn't be angry at him for it either. The truth hurt but it was the truth after all.

"Okay, you're right. I'm not being fair to him. I get it." Bella smiles bitterly as she shoves her hands in her front jean pockets, heading back to the house.

* * *

><p>Alex felt the warmth of the human's blood dripping and gliding down his aching throat. Her husband was bound to a chair forced to watch as he savored the last bit of life from his wife's veins.<p>

"If you don't tell me something that is useful then your next." Alex states as he licks the coppery scented blood from his lips.

"I don't know nothing!" The man shouts frantically as his eyes nearly bulge out of his head.

"Sure you do. You must know who his family is. That's is a start. Does he have children?" Alex's tone remains almost sensual as he licks the woman's wrist draining the last drop of life, dropping her limp body to the ground at her husband's feet. "He ….he….doesn't have any ….children….just a father…that's all I know. We hated him. We didn't not want Sienna with him." The father drops his head as fat tears roll down his cheeks onto his lap where his eyes stare at the body of his wife.

"I can see why anyone wouldn't want their daughter spreading her legs for a four legged overgrown dog. Still, she did it. She did a lot of dirty things with him." Alex giggles like a child who just played a prank on someone.

The man continues to weep furiously.

"What's his name?" Alex asks as he licks each of his fingers.

"I don't ….Billy….I think it is Billy Black." He croaks. "Where does his father live?" He asks as he steps toward him.

"Out there on the reservation." His voice was hoarse as he reveals what Alex wants to know.

"You are too easy. I thought you would give me more of a fight. Too bad. Oh well, bored now." He yanks his head back, slashing through his fragile skin with his teeth as he relishes more blood. A half an hour later he leaves the house where two bodies lie dead, drain of all of their blood with a little more power in his veins and knowledge of how to weaken his sister's arch enemy.


	8. Dangers of Loving You

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight!  
>AN: Hope you enjoy the shared kiss between Jake/Bella and know that a steamy lemon is on it's way. Hope your still enjoying this story. I know I have been slower than I used to be at putting out chapters. Let me know if you like it by leaving a review or hitting the "Like" button. Thanks to all of you guys who have been so supportive and always anxious to help me in anyway possible! Love this site and love you guys!

A Taste of Bittersweet Love: Chpt. 8: Dangers of Loving You

Alice stood in the center of Edward's room looking at him with compassion in her eyes.

"Edward, you have to watch your step. I know you care about her and I totally understand why you feel the need to protect her, especially with her condition but brother she is not the woman for you."

Edward gulps hard as he listens to Alice's sincere advice.

"I never claimed her as my woman. I am just being protective of someone who needs it. Sure, I am intrigued with her and sure this pregnancy is quite interesting to me but I am not such a fool that I would believe that her feelings go any further than friendship. If that. I mean, she seems to cling to me when she is scared or unsure about her situation but I know I am not the love of her life. I know that gift is Jake's not mine." Edward hoped that his words helped eases Alice's worries about his growing bond with Bella.

"I hope you believe those words. I fear that this situation with Jane is going to get bad. I tried to look for her in my mind last night and I couldn't find her. I wonder if she is somehow blocking me from seeing her path. Jasper thinks I am just trying too hard." Alice chuckles lightly.

"That is possible. Maybe you're wearing your brain out. Give it a break. Relax. You always get better visions when you are not trying to get them." Edward suggested.

"Your right. He is right." Alice smiles warmly at him as she sits on the edge of the bed looking at the small subtle changes that were proof that Bella was staying here. She felt a deep stab of sadness that once Bella return to the wolves that Edward would miss seeing all her things and he would miss her especially. Still, it was not up to them to protect her. Her place was with the pack now. She was imprinted to the leader and he would need her close by to help give him the strength he would need up until his last dying breath.

"So have you been able to see anything else about Jake's impending doom?" Edward asks with a solemn sigh.

"It's still the same. However, I wonder if we can truly alter someone's fate. I mean, if I get a vision with enough time ahead, do you think we can make a difference in the outcome?" Alice wonders out loud.

"I would like to think we could. I mean there were times when you saw people starting to suspect us of being different and we left in plenty of time before their suspicions grew out of control." Edward shrugs his shoulders.

"Maybe we can keep him alive. I would like to think my gift could be used to do good rather than always giving people bad news." Alice looks at Edward with a hopeful spark in her eye.

'Me too." Edward agrees as he gives her a light hug, then leaves the room where Bella's scent always filled him with peace and contentment.

* * *

><p>Bella enjoyed fixing them dinner. It felt good to serve others. She was growing restless at the Cullen's where they insisted on cooking and serving her anything she desired. She knew they were enjoying themselves while doing it but it was starting to bother her. She wanted to do something in return for them. They had showed her nothing but kindness and compassion throughout her memory loss.<p>

"How was the soup?" Bella asks Collin smiling at the way he was licking his spoon.

"As good as it always was." Collin winks at her remembering the cold winter nights she would cook up a batch of her famous chicken noodle soup. He had been in awe that she made her own noodles. He had never met a girl who enjoyed cooking, especially from scratch. Most of the girls he had dated could barely open a can of soup.

"Good. I was afraid I might have lost my touch." Bella replies as she turns her attention to Jake who had been silent since they had returned from her private discussion with Collin earlier.

"I don't think that is possible." Collin chuckles as he glances at Jake, wondering why he had not said anything about Bella's meal. Usually Jake would be the first to compliment her. Was he perhaps jealous that Bella had turn to him instead of her imprint? He hoped not. After all Bella and him shared a past and a child together. They would always have a special bond between them but her love for Jake would always top that.

"Looks like Liz liked it too." Jake finally broke out of his silent mode as he grins at Liz who had a noodle stuck on her forehead.

"Oh my." Bella and Collin laugh at Lizzie's noodle as well as the way she continues to search the bottle of her bowl for more.

"Let me get you some more baby girl." Bella laughs merrily as she takes the tiny pink bowl to the stove top.

"More…moreee…." Lizzie squeals as she smashes her plastic spoon on the high chair.

The men laugh as Lizzie grows impatient with Bella's return with her bowl.

"Here you go sweetie." Bella had double check the temperature of the soup before she return with it. She did not want Lizzie to burn herself.

"Mmmm….noo…nood..." Bella realized that Lizzie was trying to say "noodle".

"Noodle. Lizzie say noodle." Bella coach her until Lizzie manages to say the word with a mouthful of noodle inside of it.

"Good lord." Jake could not stop laughing as Lizzie swung her spoon in the air excited that she had pronounced the word correctly. Noodles flung off of it, a noodle landed in Bella's hair and on Collin's shirt.

"In your mouth not in the air." Collin laughs as he takes the noodle off of his shirt.

"Lizzie, you're a mess." Bella smiled so brightly, looking at Jake whose eyes were finally sparkling in a way that she had missed. She knew that Jake loved her daughter as his own. She knew that Jake loved her too. She knew that Jake would be over the top happy with the news of the baby she carried inside of her. She just had to tell him tonight. Somehow, someway she had to start opening the chain of communication with him. She had to be honest. She had to start acting like a grown woman and stop hiding behind a family that had their own problems to deal with.

"I think you will need a bath pretty girl." Collin remarks as he looks at the juice on her tray where she has been rubbing her hands and upper arms in it.

"Give me a second to put up the soup and I will give her a bath." Bella says as she reaches in the cabinet trying to find a lid for the bowl.

"I got it." Collin stands up.

"What?" Bella frowns at him.

"I never get to do it. I mean, once but Leah had all the fun." Collin pouted.

Bella felt her stomach do the twisty thing that often made her feel awful. She had forgotten how often she and Jake had the daily joys of doing things with Lizzie that Collin was never around to do.

Looking at Jake for permission she held her breath.

Jake nodded his head flashing Bella a genuine smile.

Bella exhale softly glad that Jake was not going to throw a stink about it. She knew that Jake secretly enjoyed bath time with Lizzie too. She had seen them once playing with Lizzie's squeaky toys. Yeah, she pretty sure Jake had a blast and did not look at it as a chore like most men would.

Bella kept busy cleaning the messy tray top of Lizzie's high chair as well as putting the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher. Hitting the "on" switch she turns to find Jake standing directly behind her. His pupils seemed darker than earlier.

"Are you mad?" Bella was sure she had read his smile wrong. Maybe he did not truly want to allow Collin to give Lizzie a bath. Maybe she had just seen what she wanted to see.

"No." Jake's voice is thick like syrup as he continues to look her directly in the face.

Bella licks her lips, gulping the nervous lump that had pop up in the throat.

"Then what's wrong?" Bella rubs her arms as she inhales deeply, preparing herself for another fight.

"I was just watching you earlier. You seem so at ease with Collin. When I talk to you or get near you, you seem to put a wall up. Why? Why are you mad at me? I can feel it. I can feel this barrier that you have put up to keep me at arm's length. So why? What did I do?" Jake clears his throat as he studies her face.

Bella look down at her feet for a few seconds before she finally found the courage to look at him directly in the face. She knew he deserved the truth. He needed to hear what she had been hiding from him. She was not sure how he would accept her bizarre reasoning for feeling as if she was not good enough for him and how she did not want to be a burden to him.

"Jake, you didn't do anything exactly. I mean, you ….well….I began to remember things and I also remember what I was feeling during those memories. I am afraid that you might not….ummm…" Bella pressed her lips together then look away.

"What? You're afraid I might not what?" Jake pushes, needing badly the answers to the questions that had been bogging his brain all evening.

"I WAS afraid you might not truly love me. You know this imprinting thing sounds like something you guys believe you have to accept and you have to do it. I don't want to be with a man who did not choose me. You chose Sienna not once but twice. That I do remember, Jake. I remember that you loved her and if I had never been in that car wreck you two would be together still." Bella exhales with relief. It had felt so good to finally get it off of her chest. To hear herself admit what had been bothering her for so long.

"Okay, I screwed up when the imprinting first happened. That I do take the blame for. It was before I got to know you. I was trying so hard to make things work with Sienna. We were having a baby together. How could I just walk away from her? Then we left the hospital and everything seemed to change. I thought it was her but now when I really look back I wonder if it had been me who had been the one who changed. I mean, I blamed her for leaving but maybe she saw it. Maybe she knew the imprint was more powerful than anything she and I had ever shared. I'm not justifying what she did to you. I am just saying that I was in a hard place then." Jake takes a deep breath before continuing.

"When I saw her as a vampire. It….God Bella it was horrible. I could not stop thinking about how if I had never exposed her to this world she would not be standing there before me. Lifeless. Cold. Evil. That was not the girl I fell in love with. I was so consumed with guilt that I hesitated not because I loved her more than you but because I let her down. I was just as guilty of turning her into a blood sucking fiend as they were. I mean, I knew someday there was a possibility that my imprint would walk into my life and yet I kept her by side. I was selfish. I was young and stupid." Jake covered his face with the palms of his hands as tears stung them, his body shook as he recalled that moment when Sienna look directly at him as Collin rip her head off of her shoulders.

It had been all his fault. Sure, he told her about the imprinting after she discovered that they were all wolves but it never really meant too much to him. He had been so arrogant to think it would never happen to him. His pride had been her death sentence.

"Jake that was not your fault. She could have come across the vampires at any time in her life." Bella reach out grabbing his wrists as she pulls his hands away from his face.

"Have you ever met one? I mean before you came into my life?" He argued.

"Actually I did." Bella saw Edward's face as he stood outside of her apartment door the day he revealed the truth about the death of her daughter. She knew even then he seem too good to be true but then later Jake had told her the rest. That Edward and all of the Cullen's were vampires. Bella's stomach twisted like a pretzel as she realized that this entire time she had been staying among Jake's enemies. The very people who had helped her recovery, who fed her each day, took care of her, and even took her to the Doctor's office, were vampires.

She laughs nervously. Realizing that she should be scared and angry but she wasn't. She had not been harmed. She had been well taken care of. No wonder Jake had been so terrified and angry when she refused to come home with him. He knew the risk she was taking by staying there.

"You did?" Jake look puzzled.

"Edward. Edward is the one who told me everything that day in my apartment. If he had been a bad vampire he would have killed me. He didn't. He was one of the good ones. The whole Cullen family are vampires, aren't they?" Bella look at Jake for confirmation.

He slowly nods his head.

"I knew it! I absolutely knew it! Wow." Bella covered her stomach with her hands as she considered all the danger she had been surrounded by this entire time. Yet she was safe. She was great. Why were these other vampires, the ones who attack them not like the Cullen's?

"Why were the others trying to kill me?" Bella asks.

"They are not like the Cullen's. The Cullen's do not feed on humans. They feed on animals. The ones in the woods that day prefer the human blood. They were angry to learn that wolves existed and the Cullen's had never told them about it. They were protecting us the way we protect them. I mean, we don't guard over them or anything but as long as they do not bite anyone we leave them be." Jake explains with a weak laugh.

"Wow! This is so incredible." Bella smiles as other memories begin to flood her mind. The whole ordeal was overwhelming causing her to feel a little dizzy.

Jake caught her as she fell forward. Holding her against his chest, her face felt the warmth of his chest and her heart fluttered madly. This was what she had missed. She had missed this safety net. The arms of her lover. The magical current that flowed between them.

"Are you okay?" Jake chuckles as he feels her arms holding him tightly.

"I am. Now. I am." Bella giggles. Her head finally releasing the last thought as her body enjoyed the warmth and tingling current that made her head spin but in a good way.

Bella lifts her head up to look at Jake who still seem confused and concerned.

"I remember so much now." Bella sighs contentedly as his lips covers her. The kiss was heated and heavy. It was filled with joy and urgency. The two of them could finally let their personal guilt and pain go. It was like the first saw they had seen one another. The first time their eyes had lock. The imprint was still there. It felt as if it was somehow even stronger than before.

"God I've missed you." Jake moans as his hands move up and down her backside.

"Me too." She whispers as she feels him lifting her up on the counter, her legs wrapping around his waist. The two of them longing for something more, pushing and grinding up against each other as the kisses grew more needy.

"Ummm…sorry to interrupt but…." Collin had gone to look for the couple after he had finished with Lizzie's bath. He had received a call from Sam that something big was going down and wondered if Jake was nearby.

"Oh." Bella's face flamed with embarrassment. Jake dropped his head trying to fight back the lust that had filled his jeans. He was harder than a rock. He had forgotten about their company.

"What do you need Collin?" Jake groans as he looks at Bella's strawberry colored cheeks.

"Sam called. He needs you to call him now. He said it was urgent." Collin looks at Lizzie who is covered in a towel still damp as she smacks his chest with her hands.

"Okay." Jake licks his lips, still tasting Bella's scent on them.

"I will take her." Bella pulls Jake's hands away as she jumps off the counter. Gently taking Lizzie from Collin's arms but not before she saw the smirk on Collin's face.

Jake shaking his head went to the other side of the room to grab his phone. He had four missed calls from Sam. He had forgotten that he had turn it off so he could enjoy some alone time with Bella.

"Hey Sam, it's Jake." Jake cluck his tongue prepared for Sam to give him a long winded lecture on how stupid it was to have these phones if Jake kept turning his off but instead he received news that he was not prepared for.

"Jake, Jared and Leah were attack and the vampires were at your Dad's house." He replies with crack and raspy voice.

"What?" Jake glares across the room at Collin. Collin catches the way his hand curls into a fist by his side. The moment of happiness erased from his face.

"I need you to come Jake. It's bad." Sam hung up the phone knowing that Jake was about to throw one of his famous temper tantrums and he did not have time for it. Jared was dead and Leah was missing. The scene in the Black's house was worse. He was not sure how but Billy Black was somehow barely alive. Thankfully he had enough strength to tell them that he saw the two vampires who attacked him and how Jared and Leah came up on the attack.

"Take Bella to the Cullen's and keep your eye on Lizzie." Jake warns him as he rushes out the back door without another word.

Collin stood there frozen. He had a bad feeling that something bad had happened again.

* * *

><p>Bella had been disappointed to learn that Collin was ordered to take her back to the Cullen's house. She had wanted to stay with Jake tonight. She was ready to tell him about the baby and hopefully move back in with him and Lizzie but Collin was quite sure that Jake wanted her at the Cullen's so she went without a fight.<p>

She was going to tell Edward that after tonight she had no plans to return. She was also going to inform him she knew about his little secret. He was a vampire. It made sense now to her why she never saw them eat or sleep for that matter.

Edward was just as surprised as she was when she arrived at his doorstep.

"I would have came for you." Edward states looking at the truck as it pulls away.

"Collin brought me. Something has happened and Jake had to take off on some urgent wolf stuff." Bella confides as she walks past him into the house.

"Really." Edward wondered what had occurred that would make Jake think it was best to send Bella with her ex-husband to his house. He had read Jake's thoughts before and knew how he was unsure of Collin's strength at this point. He also knew that Jake was still a little uneasy about Bella and Collin's past relationship.

"Yeah. I hate when he does that. I am always left out of the loop." Bella shrugs her shoulders sadly as she crawls up on the cushy couch.

"I'm sure he just doesn't want to worry you." Edward replies as he sits down across from her.

"Perhaps." Bella replies with a far off look in her eyes.

"Are you okay? I take that today's visit went smoothly other than his quick departure?" Edward watches her expression as he catches a dreamy look in her eyes.

"It was rough at first but it got better. Really better." Bella licks her lips remembering how great it felt to have Jake's lips on hers. How his hands seem to search and touch her body like he had not seen her in weeks. Both of them had felt the desire between them. She had also learned that Jake loved her but it was his guilt that had cause him to hesitate in Sienna's death not because he loved Sienna more than her.

"I see." Edward wasn't sure how to take her reaction or her words. She seems different somehow. She seems like a whole new person. He closed his eyes and saw her memory. The one where she and Jake had been hot and heavy in each other's arms before Collin had broke it up. He felt a stab of jealousy course through his veins.

"Do you? Cause I was wondering what kind of powers you have." Bella watch as the shock register on his calm face.

"I know your secret. I know all of your secrets. I won't tell anyone." Bella suddenly wondered if she was not supposed to know about them being vampires. After all Edward had never exposed their true nature to her, just Jake had.

"What do you mean?" Edward was not about to give her any extra information. If she knew what they were then he wanted to hear from her mouth.

"You're a ….you know….vampire." Bella whispered as she looks around the room to be sure no one else was nearby.

"I am." Edward teased. He was not sure if he feared her knowing or was relieved.

"You are. I remembered it. I remembered a lot more while I was there. It's okay Edward. I know you would never hurt me." Bella smiles gently at him.

"I wouldn't. Your right." Edward agrees as he stands up walking behind the sofa, looking out the window into the woods.

"Why didn't you tell me yourself?" Bella asks.

"I was afraid you might be more scared of us than the wolves. You were pretty shook up when you remembered what Jake was." Edward answers not bothering to look at her.

"I have to say it was a bit disturbing to realize that the people who have been taking care of you could have easily sucked your blood out and killed you while you slept.' Bella shivered considering the real danger that had always been around her.

"Hardly. We have not tasted human blood in a long time." Edward chuckles bitterly as he turns to face her.

Bella catches his eyes as they look at her wrist for a second before returning to her face. Bella turns her wrist over to see the tiny bite marks. Her eyes scrunch together. She rubs the small scar and shivers instantly. It was like someone had poured ice cold water over her head.

"Who did this to me?" Bella was pretty sure it had been the crazy red headed vampire that she had dreamed about.

"Victoria. She was trying to get revenge on us and take down the wolves. She used you as bait to lure us all together. She bit you. I had to suck the poison out of you." Edward answers all the questions he was pretty sure she was thinking.

"Damn." Bella sighs sadly remembering how close she had come to dying.

"Thank you." Bella looks at him with admiration in her eyes.

"For what?" Edward wasn't entirely sure what part she was thanking him for.

"I know that must have been hard on you, tasting my blood ." Bella chew on the corner of her lip looking at him with sincerity in her eyes.

"It was hard. I won't lie. But it was worth it. Your life is important to so many people. If I had not done it then you would not be here pregnant again." Edward pointed out the irony of the situation.

Bella rub her stomach considering his words closely.

"I am so lucky." Bella smiles affectionately at her stomach then up at Edward.

"Yes, you are." Edward agrees his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"I guess this is something vampires do not get to experience." Bella wondered out loud.

"I am afraid not. Our body stays frozen in the state we were in when we are changed. So yeah, no new life can be created." Edward answers.

"I see." Bella felt awful for the women in the Cullen family. They would never know the joys of giving birth or raising a baby of their own.

"Now do you understand why Esme and Alice have been so eager to please you? They are living vicariously through you." Edward says.

"Oh! Yeah, I can see that now." Bella recalls how eager they were to get her food, clothing and anything else she might desire.

"We don't normally let humans in our house. Hell, we never let them know about our existence at all. It's one of the rules we must abide by or we will be eliminated." Edward informs her.

"Eliminated? Who would kill you? Jake told me they had a treaty with you." Bella looks alarmed.

"We also have a council or sorts. The Volturi. They have been around longer than any of us have been. They will hunt us down and kill us and any other human who learns of their existence." Edward replies with a weak smile.

"Dang. Are they the ones who came here before?" Bella remembers how the vampires that had attack the wolves and the Cullen's were all wearing similar black outfits. The leader, a young blonde woman had worn a cape with red silk lining inside of it.

"Yes. They changed Sienna and discovered what we were doing here. They are not pleased with our protection of the wolves. They were also not happy that we had not killed Sienna when we learned she knew about us." Edward says.

"So they want to kill you as well?" Bella asks with great concern.

"Yes." Edward sighs sadly.

"Is it possible to kill these Volturi?" Bella had a sinking feeling that she already knew the answer to her question.

"I'm not sure." Edward lied. He knew good and well it was impossible. There was far too many of them and they each had their own powerful gifts. It was possible they could kill them all without much effort.

Bella felt the rumbling of her stomach as the fear sank in.

"Do not worry Bella. We have lasted this long. We will find a way to live even longer. I'm sure you are tired from your long day." Edward turns her toward the stairs as he gently nudges her to go up them.

"I am." Bella suddenly yawned proving him correct.

"Go to bed. Do not worry about any of this. Jake and us will keep you and the children safe." Edward said with conviction as he open the door for her to enter.

"I am sure you will. I just ….well…I am not sure if I will be here tomorrow. I hope to tell Jake about the baby and since my memories have come back I was thinking I might stay with him. I mean, Lizzie needs her me and I need to be close to Jake." Bella saw the sorrow in his eyes although he smiled brightly at her.

"I understand Bella. Just know that you always have a place here if you need it. We have enjoyed your stay here." Edward replies hoarsely.

Bella surprised him and herself when she threw her arms around his neck planting a big kiss on his cheek.

"I will never forget what you have done for me, for us." Bella quickly went inside the room, closing the door behind her.

Edward stood there rubbing his cold cheek where Bella had kissed him. He had liked it. He had liked the way she had showed her confidence in his abilities and he also liked the way she had showed her gratitude.


	9. When Your Forced to Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from this story.  
>Rating: Mature - Lemon ahead<br>Beta: Jessipooks and Mist (Two of the most terrific women I know)  
><strong>AN: Hope you like the song selection for this chapter.I felt that this song fit perfectly for Jake's emotions in this chapter. Also warning there is a death and lemon scene in this chapter.**

A/N: Thank you by the way to you guys who constantly leave reviews and give me such good advice. I always like to know what you do like or don't like in my stories so that I can try to provide you with the sort of entertainment you desire the most. Xoxox August

Chapter 9: When Your Forced to Say Good-Bye

The smell of blood was everywhere as he neared his father's home. He knew in his heart that he was too late. Somehow Jane had found a way around them to get to his father. His father had no fighting chance against a vampire since he was confined to a wheel chair. He was such an easy target for them. He should have known they would go after the weakest tribe member. This was all his fault. The feelings that washed over him were the same ones he felt when he saw Sienna as a vampire. This was entirely his fault.

He was too busy trying to maintain the wolves' spirits, guard the tribe and win Bella back that he never considered his father's safety as a priority. Was his father just a random victim or did they somehow know he was related to Jake? It really didn't matter which was the case because the results were the same. His heart was ripping at the seams as he transformed into a human, walking past the wolves that remained at the house. They were here to help watch his back.

The sight of Sam's blood coated body caused Jake's head to spin and his heart races so loudly he could hear its rhythm in his ears.

"Jake. You have to calm down. He doesn't have much time. Just be there for him." Sam's eyes brimmed with unshed tears as he tried to keep Jake focused on what was ahead of him. They both knew that this was going to kill him and they also knew that Jake would want revenge more than ever after this direct hit on their land and on his father.

"I will." Jake nods his heads as he passes Sam. Sam pats his back hoping to give him a sign of support.

Jake pushed back the shattered door as he saw his father's body lying in the center of the living room floor. Jake was devastated at the destruction of his family home. This house had once been filled with love and good memories. Now he would forever see it and be haunted with the vision he saw now.

Kneeling down next this father's head, he looked into the eyes of the man who had once been so full of life. He taught Jake many things before he had become the drunken old bastard who couldn't let go of the grief he suffered over his wife's death.

"Jake." Billy's smile was weak and Jake saw how much effort it was taking his father to speak. His body trembled with pain.

"Dad. It's okay. I'm here." Jake swallowed the golf ball size lump that was lodged in the back of his throat.

"Ohhh….my Jake. How. Proud. I. Am. Of. You." Each word he spoke was hoarse but the pride was evident in each one he fought to speak out loud.

"I know. I wish….I am so sorry dad." Jake choked as hot tears sprung from his eyes.

"It's not your fault. It….was….my …..time." He whispers with a brave smile.

"This isn't how you should die. This is not how anyone should die." Jake shook his head while angry sparks flickered in his eyes.

"At least I'm not turning." Billy tried to laugh but blood seeped out from the corners of his mouth.

Jake lifted his father's head up on his knee as he look into his eyes.

"I love you Dad. I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you these past few years. It wasn't your fault that I became a wolf. I just…I wasn't prepared for this." Jake apologizes for all the times in the past that he felt like his forced change and shift of responsibilities was his father's fault due to his heritage.

It was such a stupid thing to hate his father for. It wasn't like his father had the ability to stop the change. It was just fate. No one could fight fate.

"Jake I love you too. I know you will survive this. You are a leader. You have the blood of many chief's in you. Just listen to your heart. Don't give up. Know that my spirit and your mother's will always be here with you." Billy lifted his arm up placing his hand over Jake's chest where his heart lied underneath.

"Oh God Dad! I can't do this without you. Who will guide me now?" Jake wept loudly as he felt his father's soul slipping away from his body.

"Don't do what they expect. Don't go off…and do something stupid. You're smarter than that. Love Bella. Love your children. Do what you must to keep them safe. You're a good man Jake." Billy began to choke on more blood as he smiled sadly at his son.

"Be a better Dad than I was." Billy pleaded as his eyes begin to roll back in his head and a soft long breath escaped his mouth. His body went totally limp in Jake's arms.

"NOOOOO! DADDDDD! You can't leave me now. I need you more than ever!

Daddddd! " Jake pulled his father's body into his arms as he held onto him, rocking back and forth as tears fell down onto his father's bloodied body.

Jake shook uncontrollably as he held onto the man who had had raised him. This man was the one to show him that love could be wonderful and yet so cruel when it was stolen from you. He knew that his father had made mistakes in his lifetime but he had also done so much good in it as well.

Sam entered the cabin wearing his own pain across his face.

Jake didn't care if his friend saw him mourn for his father. He continued to cry loudly as the pain began to subside while his eyes scanned the room. He looked at the wreckage that the vampire had created. He knew that this attacked had more meaning than just to kill one of the tribe members. This had been done to show him that they could take something special away from him if they chose too.

"I will kill that bitch! I will rip her fucking head off with my bare hands." Jake growls between clench teeth as his muscles bulge against his skin.

"Jake we have another problem. I'm sorry to put all of this on you now but there is more." Sam gulps hard preparing himself for Jake's wrath. He hated giving Jake more bad news but it was necessary that Jake know everything that occurred.

"What?" Jake sighs as his heart ached and he gently laid his father's body back on the ground. Standing up he locked eyes with Sam's. He knew this was about to get worse, if that was possible.

"They killed…Jared and took Leah. At least it appears they took her. We can't find her body anywhere but her scent is all over the place. I even found some of her blood heading toward the east." Sam closed his eyes trying to hold back his own pain and frustration. He was having a hard time accepting the fact that Leah was possibly being tortured by the very vamps who had killed Billy and destroyed Jared's body.

"Damn it! Damn it! Why didn't they warn us they were here?" Jake shouted so loudly that his voice could be heard miles away. "I don't know Jake. I think they came up on them so fast they had no chance to warn us." Sam threw his hands up in the air swearing under his breath as he fought back the images of Jared's body parts being flung around the backside of Billy's house.

"This can't be happening." Jake shook his head as the moment grew from horrible to a fucking nightmare. He lost his father, a pack member and possibly a second member who was out there waiting on them to come to her rescue.

They were counting on him to be angry enough to dart out and run straight into their trap. He couldn't do it. If he died then the others would soon follow. He would get them all killed if he didn't calm down and think about this rationally.

His father warned him not to rush out and do something stupid. He told Jake to think with his heart. He had to make a decision. He had to think like the vampires. Grabbing his phone he dialed the Cullen's number. If they didn't tell him exactly where Jane was holding up he would ignore the treaty between them and their coven. He would kill each one of them until someone gave him what he wanted.

Alice came rushing into the kitchen where she found Edward, Carlisle and Emmett playing poker around the kitchen table.

"Guys we have some serious trouble headed our way." Alice trembles as she looks into each of their faces wearing the look of doom. They knew she was extremely scared as she moved back and forth on the tips of her toes.

"What now?" Emmett threw his cards down with an annoyed groan.

"When is the danger occurring?" Carlisle shot Emmett a disappointed look before settling back in his chair.

"What? I'm just saying every time we get comfortable and start living our eternal days something big and ugly has to rear its head and off we go again. I swear I never in all my years wished I could grow old until now." Emmett snorts rudely.

"I'm sorry Emmett I hate being the one who has to always bring the bad news but remember the old saying don't shoot the messenger but be glad you have one." Alice exhales loudly as she crossed her arms over her chest, still rocking back and forth nervously.

"What's the danger and when should we expect it?" Carlisle asks again.

"It's Jake and I imagine he will be here very soon." Alice wrung her hands in front of her.

"Jake? A danger? What's this about?" Carlisle asks as his concern deepens.

"I think….you know it's hard to see him. It's always so murky when I check on someone close to the wolves but in this case, I was trying to pick up Jane and that's when I saw Jake storming into the France's house. He was throwing fire bottles and some of the wolves were humans as they shoot aimlessly at Frances's house." Alice tried to explain what she saw. It had been hazy for the most part because for whatever reason the wolves were able to block her from checking on them specifically.

"Okay sounds like Jake is going to go all Van Helsing on Jane's ass but why is he coming here and how is that dangerous to us?" Emmett asks with a sarcastic tone. Edward and Carlisle both chuckle but straighten up when Alice flashes her pissed off eyes toward them.

"How do you think he gets France's location smart ass?" Alice rolls her eyes sarcastically.

"Oh." All three of them say in unison. They finally came to the same conclusion. To give out another vampire member's location was honestly a bad move on their part. They had no troubles personally with Frances and his small coven but if they gave Jake the information and any of them survived, they might want revenge if they believed for a second that the Cullen's had handed them over to the wolves.

"That is a problem." Carlisle gulps imagining Frances and the three others who stayed with him. It wasn't exactly their fault that Jane was forcing her welcome on them.

However, in Jake's mind they were blood suckers who deserved to die despite their rude guest.

"Why this sudden plan to attack Jane right now?" Edward asks.

"I'm not sure, I tried to see what had happened but the damn wolves blocked me." Alice admits with disgust.

"Is Bella here?" Emmett asks.

"Yes." Edward nods his head as he looks up at the ceiling where his room was located.

"She might be able to stop him. Give us some time to somehow warn Frances without helping Jane at the same time." Emmett suggests.

"Do they deserve the warning?" Edward remarks thinking of all the human lives that Frances and his group have killed.

"Yes, they do. Even if we disagree with their lifestyle they do not deserve to die today for something that Jane has brought upon them." Carlisle sighs heavily not liking the situation they were in.

"I wonder if Bella can somehow help us." Alice likes Emmett's suggestion of getting Bella to aid them in this dilemma.

"She has her memories back. She knows what we are." Edward reveals.

"Wow! Really and she is still sleeping in your bed?" Emmett cries out running his hands over his face with a shock smile.

"She isn't afraid of us. She knows we mean her no harm." Edward replies with a proud smile.

"Perhaps then she can help us. Perhaps she can help buy us some time." Carlisle is relieved to hear that Bella isn't about to throw them under a train. He also likes the fact that as the Alpha's imprint she doesn't wish them any harm.

"What do you want me to do?" Emmett stands up prepared to do anything Carlisle asks of him.

"I will call Frances and see if I can somehow manage to get him to bring his coven without Jane knowing." Carlisle looked doubtful about his idea.

"Well, whatever you have planned you better hurry I can sense him and his pack approaching." Alice shivers with fear as she chews on the corner of her lip.

"On it. Emmett come with me." Carlisle and Emmett take off out the back door.

"I don't like this vision Edward. It screams of death and revenge." Alice covers her face with her hands as she tries to shake the horrible images and the smell of death that had sent her senses on high alert.

"Is it Jake's death you see?" Edward prayed it wasn't his time yet. He still hoped to somehow prevent Jake's death.

"I don't think so. I can't be sure because like I said, the visions are so blurry and there are like splotches that are like gray over the images and it's always because a wolf is in it. I hate it." Alice moans as her head pounds.

"Sit." Edward pulled out a chair pushing Alice down in it.

"Where are you going?" Alice watches as Edward walks toward the other room.

"I need to wake up Bella. She needs to be alert when Jake arrives. If we are going to buy us some time then we need to warn Bella what to expect." Edward answers with a sad tone as he flies up the stairs and taps on the door where he can hear the soft humming sound of Bella's snores.

Opening the door gently he makes his way across the room where she lays on her side. Sitting on the edge of the bed he pulls back locks of hair to look at her face. The moonlight seems to spill over it making her skin look almost as pale as his.

She appeared to be sleeping pretty heavily. Stroking her cheek with his fingertips he couldn't help but wish for a moment that she was his. She would have definitely made a beautiful vampire. She would have fit in well with the family. Nothing seem to shock her too much or at least not enough to run away. She had courage. He liked that. He also liked the way she seems to care for others despite the demons that lived inside of them.

He nudges her shoulder softly as he whispers into her ear.

"Bella, honey, wake up please. I need to speak to you." His lips brushed against her ear. A spark of static electricity slips between his lips as he made contact with her skin. She moved a little but didn't wake up.

"Bella….Bella…" Edward nudges her again.

She rolled over on her back, her eye lids fluttering until she seemed to be aware that she wasn't alone in the room. Sitting halfway up she rubbed her eyes looking straight into Edward's face with a long yawn escaping her soft lips.

"Edward? Is everything okay?" She asks in a scruffy voice as she smiles weakly at him.

"No. I'm afraid Alice had a vision that warns us that Jake is on his way and he's pretty pissed." Edward answers honestly.

"What?" Bella sits straight up her eyes wide and alert at the mention of Jake.

"What happened?" Bella gulps hard.

"We are not sure but we do know that he plans on going after Jane. I fear that this might put him in extreme danger." Edward informs her as he looks straight in her eyes.

"Jane isn't going to be easy to kill is she?" Bella knows the answer deep inside but decided to ask anyway.

"No. She has the gift of causing pain using her mind. She doesn't have to get near you to do it." Edward replies.

"Damn it. What should we do then? I want to help. I don't want Jake to die." Bella cries out frantically.

"I'm not sure what we can do exactly but if you can get Jake to explain to you why he is suddenly setting out to attack Jane directly that might help. Carlisle is trying to warn Frances and his family to leave their home. Jane forced her welcome on them. They have had no part in the attacks." Edward informs her.

"Oh. Are they nice like you?" Bella asks curiously.

"No. I am afraid they prefer human blood but they haven't hurt anyone here or in the tribe so Carlisle feels we owe them." Edward's answer not entirely agreeing with Carlisle's plan. If it was up to him he would let Jake take them all out. After all, Frances made it pretty clear over the years that he didn't give a rat's ass about them. Why should they protect them? They were the very thing that this family despised. They took life without any remorse. Sure it was their nature but if they could change why couldn't France's family?  
>"Oh." Bella didn't agree either with Carlisle as she touched her neck thinking of how vampires in the movies usually attacked their victims.<p>

"Let me get dressed and I will come down in just a second." Bella pulls the blanket back as Edward flies out of the room.

Bella flips on the light as she searches for something to wear. She had to calm down Jake. It was important she discovered what had happened to throw Jake into such a rage. Sure, Jane deserved to die and Bella wasn't about to argue that fact but he had to think rationally. He had to know that his life was too important to her to lose it so easily.  
>They had another baby on the way. He had to know this. He had to know that they were a family now and if she lost him, her and the children would be devastated.<p>

When Jake arrived Bella had finally formulated a plan in her mind. She was hoping like hell she might be able to persuade him for at least one more day to forget his plan of revenge. She was going to talk him into taking her home with him. There she would tell him about the baby and show him how much she truly loved him. She couldn't bear the thought of him dying by the hands of that wretched Jane.

"He is here." Alice whispers. A second later there's a loud knock on the door.

Bella pulls Edward back as she gives him a look that warns him she has to do this.

Opening the door she sees Jake. His eyes were red. His face was blotchy. He was definitely upset about something.

"Bella." Jake wasn't expecting her to answer the door and it showed on his face.

"I need to talk to you. Can you take me somewhere private?" Bella says with a steady voice.

"What? Now? I need to talk to the Cullen's." Jake gulps hard looking past her at Edward and Alice who were standing not too far away.

"You can talk to them later. I need to tell you something important." Bella insisted.

"I…Umm…" Jake looks back to see Sam and Embry standing by the tree lines.

"Please Jake. It's really important." Bella pushes harder as she reaches out taking his hands and giving them a soft squeeze.

"Okay." Jake closes his eyes as her touch brings him a sudden sense of comfort.

"Bye." She looks back at Edward knowing he now understands she is going to tell Jake everything. She won't be back. Edward waves at her but his eyes showed her how sad he was to see her go.

Bella closed the door behind her as they walked down the steps.

"What is it Bella? Did they hurt you?" Jake asks his voice low and husky.

"No. They would never hurt me Jake. The Cullen's are different. You know it but it doesn't stop you from hating them. I get that." Bella sighs as they reach the ground.

"What is so important that you have to tell me right now? I really needed to get some information from them." Jake is torn. He wants to be there for her but on the other hand he also needed to get his revenge and find Leah.

"Can we drive somewhere for just a few minutes? I think you will want to hear this alone." Bella glances at the tree line knowing that Jake didn't come here alone.

"Sure." Jake opens the truck door as Bella climbs in.

"Where too?" Jake asks still itching to get the answers he came for.

"Our house." Bella says softly.

"Our house?" Jake wasn't expecting her to want to go home. Not now. Not at the very moment he needed to be here to talk to the Cullen's.

"Please Jake." Bella pleads as she scoots closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Okay Bella." Jake's defenses melt. He senses that Bella has returned to him. His Bells was back and she wanted to go home with him. His heart raced with joy.

The drive home was filled with silence. Both were too busy thinking about what a crazy day they had. Jake was still reeling with the pain of losing his father and friend. He had no clue where Leah was. He was going to have to tell Collin that his imprint was missing, possibly dead. It was breaking his heart the more he thought about it. He felt Bella's hand rub casually on his thigh making the pain less painful and a little easier to bear.

He was deeply curious to know why she suddenly wanted to come home and what she could possibly tell him that was so important.

Holding hands they entered their home together. Bella felt her body relaxing now that they were in a safe and familiar environment.

"We're home. You can go get some rest." Bella says to Sue who was busy knitting a sweater when they walked in.

Sue was surprised to see Bella but she was more surprised to hear Bella say she was home. Sue hoped this was a sign that Bella had finally regained her memories and was back where she belonged.

"Have a good night. She has been sleeping soundly." Sue smiles at them as she grabs her things up, leaving them alone at last.

"Okay we're here. What is so important you need to tell me?" Jake sits on the arm of the couch looking at her with a pair of sad eyes.

"First tell me what has happened to you? I can feel your sadness. What is it Jake? Can I help you?" Bella had felt it the second she saw Jake. She could feel his pain and it was so strong that it made her feel ill to her stomach. Something bad happened and she had a feeling that it was the reason Jake was set on taking Jane down.

"Jane killed my father. She got in his house. Leah and Jared came up on her." Jake paused remembering the body parts they had found of Jared's. Sam had nearly vomited as he placed them in a bag so they could bury them properly later.

"Are Leah and Jared okay?" Bella crossed her arms nervously. Hot tears spring into her eyes as she felt his misery of finding his father dying.

"No. Jared is dead. She ripped off all of his limbs. Leah is missing. We found some of her blood but we aren't sure what that means." Jake answers as tears spill out of his eyes and down his face.

"Oh MY God! Jake I'm so sorry." Bella threw her arms around him and kissed, his tear stained cheeks.

"It…they….he is gone forever." Jake wept as she held him firmly against her.

"I have nothing Bella." Jake sobbed.

"That's not true Jake. You have me and Lizzie." Bella sat up, grabbing his face between her hands and stared deep into his eyes.

"I know but….my dad….we lost so much time together." Jake explains as the tears continue to pour out of his eyes.

"I know sweetie but you have so much to live for now. I'm sorry about Billy and Jared but Jake you have to think clearly before you do something stupid. Something that might leave me and Lizzie and the…." Bella paused wondering if she should spill the beans this way.

"And the what?" Jake looks alarmed as he pulls her hands away from his face. Standing up he towers over her as he pushes her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"And the what, Bella?" Jake chokes as he watches her face glow and her smile reaches her eyes.

"We are having a baby together Jake. You and me." Bella takes his hand and sits it on her stomach.

"We are having a baby." Jake repeats with an astonished look.

"Yes. Are you happy about it?" Bella bites down on the tip of her tongue bracing herself if he wasn't as happy as she thought he would be.

"ARE you kidding me? I'm more than happy about it! OH MY GOD!" Jake grabs her up and twirls her around the room as he hoots and howls in delight.

"How far are you?" Jake sits her down as it hits him that he shouldn't be throwing her around like that.

"Close to four months." Bella giggles at his excitement, relieved that he was as happy as she was about their little miracle.

"How did you find out?" Jake asks as his eyes narrowed in on her face.

"I kept getting sick and Carlisle brought home a sonogram machine to make sure I didn't have any internal injuries when he spotted the baby. He had me go to a doctor to make sure it was safe. It is. Everything is going smoothly." Bella knew he wasn't going to like the part the Cullen's played in the discovery of it.

"Wow! I mean, Wow!" Jake ran his hands through his hair, locking his fingers behind his head as he looks at her.

"I was going to tell you earlier tonight but you got that call and you had Collin take me home." Bella wanted him to know that she had every intention of telling him.

"So how long have you known exactly?" Jake suddenly felt his happiness waver as he saw that Bella had hid it from him for a while now.

"I was on my way to the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test the day that you guys went into battle. I was pretty sure I was pregnant. Then everything happened so fast and I lost my memory. After we learned about my condition I will admit I hesitated to tell you. I was scared that you didn't love me and that you only would feel obligated to take care of me and the children cause of our imprint. I wasn't sure how much I loved you or how much you loved me." Bella justifies her delay in telling him something so important.

"And now?" Jake's voice shook.

"I know I love you with all my heart Jake. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you go and get yourself killed I will never forgive you." Bella's voice was filled with sincerity as she glared at him with love and fear in her eyes.

"I love you with all my heart Bella. I will never love another woman. You are my one and only. I will try my best to stay alive. I want to grow old with you. I want to watch ALL of our children grow up and have children of their own someday. I swear I will be the kind of father our children will be proud of." Jake's eyes brimmed with tears as he remembered his father's dying words.

Be a better father than me Jake.

"Then show me you love me Jake. Show me that I'm the only one you will ever want." Bella's voice grew husky as her hormones began to race through her veins and her body longed to be touched by Jake.

"I promise to show you every day and never let you doubt you're the only one for me." Jake chuckles hoarsely as he grabs Bella up in his arms, carrying her up the stairs and into their room.

Bella jolted when she felt the lashing of his tongue on her private parts. She clutched the blankets with in her fists. Jake was amazing her with his speed and determination. In a frenzy he had taken off both of their clothes the second they had entered their room. Then in a whirlwind, he had tumbled them down on the bed, licking her body all over. Her nipples were hard and tingled from his suckling. Her heart pounded from the terrific things he was doing with his fingers. Still reeling from the climax she watched as he kissed his way up her bare legs to her thighs.

And then…his tongue. Good lord the things he could do with that tongue. She gasped and buck underneath him. She moaned and cried out for mercy but he continued. He kept taking her higher and higher. She felt like she was spiraling high above them as the climax rock her body so intensely.

"Oh, Jake." She gasped for air. Her heart thundered, and her body rocked with spasms.

"You taste like honeysuckles, fresh summer honeysuckles." Jake murmurs as he flicks his tongue against her swollen clit.

"Wrap your legs around me." He commands. "Mmmm…" She did as he asked, then braced herself as his body pressed against hers. The feel of his swollen cock up against her warned her that her memory had not lied. He was definitely endowed in size and length.

She searched his eyes and saw so much tenderness and love in them.

"I love you, Jake." Bella whispers.  
>"I love you Bells." Jake smiles, resting his brow against hers.<p>

He plunged into her. Both of them gasping, their breathes intermingling.

"You're the only man who can make me feel like this." she whispers, then hugged him tight with her arms and legs. Even her inner core squeezed tightly around him.

He groaned, rearing his head back from the tightness of her. He knew this woman beneath him was made just for him. Only him.

He pulled out a bit, then plunged in again. Over and over sweeping her away in a bittersweet ecstasy that made her moan and scream out his name. He pounded in her until he felt and saw her own release. He let out a loud roar as he let himself go. The feeling of him climaxing inside of her made her own release go on and on.

He collapsed beside her, breathing heavily.

She smiled, gazing at the ceiling above her. Her plan had been successful in more than one way. She had managed to keep Jake away from Jane and she also gave the Cullen's time to warn Frances's coven to leave and she got to tell Jake about the baby. It had been a pretty good night over all. She knew she couldn't take away Jake's hurt about his father's needless death nor could she bring Jared back. She just hoped they found Leah fast. She had bad feeling that once Collin learned of it he might go off and do something just as stupid as Jake nearly done. If Collin did, she wouldn't be able to save him the way she had Jake. She loved her ex-husband with all her heart but she couldn't prevent him from doing anything stupid. It was not her place anymore. Her place was right here, lying in Jake's arms as his imprint and his woman. Only his.


	10. Bittersweet Sundown

Beta: Jessipooks/Mist

Banner: Mist-Whom I get to meet in person for the first time on Monday!

A/N: Thanks for the love and support and the patience you guys have displayed for this story. It won't be long and it will sadly be down. I see maybe 8 or 10 chapters left.  
>Xoxox <p>

Chapter 10: Bittersweet Sundown

Jake had fallen asleep next to Bella but a few hours later his body alerted him that there was still danger that needed to be taken care of. He slipped out of bed, making a call to Sam and the others so they could meet him at his place in twenty minutes.

He gave himself enough time to shower so the others wouldn't detect what he had been doing while they had been waiting patiently for his instructions. He knew he could hide his thoughts from them when he wanted too but the scent would be much harder to keep from them.

"Where are we on locating Leah?" Jake asks as soon as they walk up in human form.

"I caught her scent a few miles on the outskirts of town." Embry states with an angry growl.

"We have to find her and fast." Paul glares at Jake.

"I know. I plan on saving her and bringing her home to us." Jake was picking up on their animosity. They felt like Jake was putting Bella before the pack. They were geared up earlier to kill some vamps and get Leah back and he allowed Bella to side track him.

"I'm sorry for coming back and not staying focused but I don't regret bringing Bella home. She wanted to come home. She informed me we are going to have a ….baby." He looks proudly at them.

Their anger fades just a little as their frowns turn up into smiles.

"That's good news Jake." They each took turns patting their Alpha on the back but then got back to the seriousness that had brought them there in the first place.

"Where's is Collin?" Jake inquired almost expecting to fight Collin in an effort to calm him down from the tension surrounding Leah.

"I don't know." Embry shrugged his shoulders.

"Wasn't he with you tonight on patrols?" Sam looks alarmed.

"I …yeah but when you returned here, I thought he was following the rest of us back." Embry looked around feeling panic sinking in.

"Shit! Who told him about Leah?" Jake demanded.

"No one. But honestly it was hard not to think about it." Sam ran his hands through his hair looking guilty as the rest of them.

"I handled this all wrong! Shit! If we don't find him alive. Bella is never going to forgive me." Jake pinches the tip of his nose trying to calm down and think rationally but it was so hard when he knew what he would do if Bella had been taken. He couldn't really blame Collin for wanting to go after his imprint but it wasn't smart to try and attack a house full of vampires alone.

"Let's go. Takes us where you smelled their scent." Jake looked at Embry to lead them.  
>In seconds they were all back into their wolf forms as they raced out of La Push and straight across the boundaries of town and directly toward the house where they could smell the filthy bastards who had killed two of their members and had one wolf held hostage. It wasn't going to be an easy attack and they all knew it.<p>

"Where's Collin?" Paul says to the others.

"I'm not sure. Can anyone reach him?" Jake asks. They all began to search their minds trying to pick up any random thoughts that Collin might be having, anything to indicate if he was here like them. They needed as many numbers as they could get if they were going to go up against what was inside of that house. Jane was a force to be reckoned with. She had a mental power that could cause pain, although it really didn't affect Jake as much as it had the vampires she had used it on.

"I think I found him." Brady calls out with his mind. They all look into the deep forest.

"Where?" Sam and Jake shout at the same time.

"He's close by but he isn't in there." Brady answers.

"Then where is he?" Paul's voice shouts. He didn't like knowing they had a love struck blood thirsty wolf somewhere nearby. He feared that Collin wouldn't think straight and attack before they were ready to join him.

"Oh shit! No he didn't." Brady shakes his large head with a low disgusted snarl slipping between his teeth.

"What?" Jake wasn't sure what was up but if easy going Brady was pissed then it wasn't good news.

"He brought the Cullen's. A couple of them anyways." Brady answers.

"What?" The rest of the wolves cry out in unison.

"Jake, it's me Edward. Can you hear me?" Edward calls out low enough so the wolves can pick up on it but no human ears could've detected it.

"Edward why are you here? Where's Collin?" Jake answers back.

He hated the way Edward could hear their thoughts. It made him uneasy knowing that one of their enemies could listen to them and prepare others if they decided to attack.

"Collin came to us. He caught your scent at our house and when we detected him, I talked him down from going after Jane by himself." Edward explained.

Jake had to hand it to him, at least he prevented Collin from killing himself.

"Why can't I hear Collin's thoughts?" Jake asked still in a tense alert mode.

"Jake. I'm here. I'm just….pissed off man. You had no right not to tell me." Collin's voice quivered between pain and rage.

"We were trying to locate them before we told you. We didn't want you to do something rash and get yourself killed for nothing. We didn't know for sure if she was even…alive." Jake gulped hard as he forced the last word out of his mouth.

"Is she?" Collin cried out, his thoughts of the times he had spent with Leah, the shared kisses, and the dreams they shared nearly broke all the wolves' hearts as they felt the waves of emotions that belonged to Collin.

"I…don't know." Jake felt as if his heart was breaking in two. It was crazy but Collin's love for Leah was somehow transcending to all of them.

"Why are you here? Do you guys have a plan? Let me help Jake. She is my…she is…everything to me." Collin's voice crackles and ended hoarsely.

"Of course you can help us Collin but you have to follow my orders no matter what. Do you understand me?" Jake's voice was firm and strong as he slipped in his Alpha tone that made each of them tremble with fear. They understood their places in the pack. If they disobeyed Jake's orders then they knew what the penalty would be. It wasn't pretty.

"I understand." Collin nodded his wolf head as he ran up to Jake.

"Good. Now I don't see us doing this the way we normally would. They know what to expect from us in wolf form but they wouldn't expect us in human form." Jake thought to himself, clearly forgetting for a moment that they were all on the same telepathic signal.

"What are you suggesting? We grab some stakes and holy water then rush in and kill them?" Sam asks with a sarcastic tone that wasn't lost on any of them.

"Of course not! But what about the guns that my dad and the others used to hunt with? What if we do this old style? I was thinking we could start with burning the house. That way they will rush out and we can shoot them. I know we won't kill them this way but it will weaken them so we can phase and attack them. They think they are coming out to hunt humans. But they will get the shock of their miserable lives when they see us as wolves." Jake looked around at the others as he heard each of their thoughts.

"I could see that working." Edward said as he stood behind them.

Jake really didn't like the fact that the Cullen's were involved in this attack but he had to admit they were extra hands that could assist with the shooting part and of course helping them grab the vampires who fled the house.

"Sam, Paul, Embry….what do you think?" Jake wasn't trying to purposely leave any of the others out in this vote but they were the eldest in his pack and they had more experience than the rest.

"I like it." Paul's wolf grins wickedly.

"I think you're on the right lead as far as not attacking in our usual way but I'm not sure about the rest of the plan." Sam sighs.

"Embry?" Jake waited patiently for his friend to be honest with him.

"Since we have the Cullen's here we at least know they will spare us time to phase back in order to kill them." Embry looked at Sam and knew he was disappointed in his answer but he could see the possible outcome being in their favor.

"Then let's do this. Sam take Collin, Embry and Brady to go get the guns. Edward and the rest of us will watch the house closely. We need to know the exact number of vampires inside so we don't miss any of them. We don't need another one of those bastards seeking revenge on us. It's time to take out every one of them that knows about us. We can't risk them going back to the Volturi." Jake finished his speech with a confident air.

"On it." Sam and his small group raced back toward La Push while Paul moved up next to Jake's side.

"I hope like hell you're right about this." Paul snickered.

"Me too." Jake agreed as he turned his head looking directly at Edward who like Jake was hoping that he had made the right choice.

**************************************************

Bottles with gasoline and flames were thrown tactically around the house. A few minutes later they saw vampires fleeing from the house. Each one of them tried to flee for safety but were filled with bullets moments before the wolves shot out of the woods and ripped their limbs off.

Edward knew it was only a matter of seconds before Jane and Alex made their way out of the house. They were the two he was more concerned about. Emmett and Jasper were out there aiding the wolves with the slayings.

Edward kept a close eye on Jake as he made his way into the house with Sam right behind him. They had located Leah in the basement. She was still alive but they weren't sure what condition she was in.

As they were making their way back out, Edward caught Alex's scent as he darted through the house directly toward the wolves.

Edward flashed by the feud making his way inside of the house. Sam was carrying Leah's body in his human form. Jake was still in wolf mode as he help guard them.  
>Alex came up from behind them. Edward jumped over Jake who looked like he was about to take a bite out of him. He landed against Alex, smacking him into a fiery wall. They rolled back and forth both holding the other's neck. Edward knew that Alex could easily kill him and he just might do it tonight but to his surprise, Alex was ripped away from his hands and thrown directly into the inferno. Jake scratched the floor and let out a loud howl as Alex tried to climb out of the fire. His screams for help were lost on Edward. He turned and walked away allowing Jake to take down the bastard who helped kill his father and Jared.<p>

"Come on Sam, I've got your back." Edward helped lead Sam out of the house. As they reach the fresh air of the night, Sam didn't make it more than two steps before Collin had phased back and grabbed Leah into his arms.

"Oh God Leah what did they do to you?" Collin held her weak body in his arms as tears streamed down his face. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be passed out.

"She was like that when we found her, chained up." Sam explains. He couldn't take his eyes off of Leah. He had been so terrified that he had lost her. She was a part of the pack but she was also the first woman he had ever loved and the thought of her dying alone by the cold ones made him crazy

"Where's is Jake?" Paul calls out as he walks up.

"He was inside killing Alex." Edward answers. Squinting his eyes he looks up at the house that was about to fall down from the fire. He wondered why Jake hadn't made it back yet.

"Where are you going?" Sam asks as Edward runs toward the house.

"He should be out by now." Edward shouts back before racing inside the house.

Jake jumped through the flames, knocking Edward smack on his ass.

"Shit." Edward shouted furiously. Jake's jaws open wide and bite down into the collar of his shirt. Edward was so scared he feared he was about to die. If he had been human this would be one of those moments when a person literally pisses on themselves from fear.  
>Jake threw Edward out into the front yard as he jump out of the way of the crumbling house.<p>

Edward jumped to his feet and wiped the dirt off of his clothes. Jake transformed back into his human form. He had a smug look on his face when he saw the fear in Edward's eyes. He knew he was acting immature by enjoying the fear he had cause in Edward. Especially after Edward had helped protect Sam and Leah earlier but he was still a little pissed about his part in hiding Bella's pregnancy from him.

"I'm sorry Jake. She asked me not to tell you." Edward understood why Jake was particularly pissed off at him today. He always seemed to have a reason to hate him more than the rest of his family.

"Of course she did but Edward don't ever come between me and MY family again." Jake points his finger at him as he purposely says his warning in his mind about the things he will do to Edward personally if he ever got in his way again.

"Was that all of them?" Paul asks as they start grabbing the dead limbs to throw into the house fire.

"No." Edward shook his head with a disgusted look on his face.

"Who did we miss?" Embry growls with frustration. He was growing tired of this battle with the foreign vampires.

"Jane." Jasper answers him.

Jake and Edward share a mutual look of understanding. They both know that she was the most dangerous of all and she would definitely inform the Volturi of their existence if given the chance.

"Who were you killing in there then?" Paul scratches his head wearing a confused look.

"Alex. Jane's brother. She is going to be more pissed than ever now." Jasper warns them.

"Well fuck!" Paul shouts furiously.

"I second that." Embry sighs heavily.

"We have to find her tonight." Jake looks over at Collin who is still holding Leah in his arms with a protective stance.

"Take her back home. Have her mother look at her. Stay with her. If Bella calls looking for me tell her I will be home soon." Jake orders Collin.

Collin gives them all a relieved looked as he nods his head and leaves.

"Where the hell was she? Are you sure she wasn't inside the house somewhere hiding?" Sam asks with his hands on his hips while staring into the flames.

"Trust us, we would have felt her presence." Emmett scoffs.

"She would attack us right away with her powers." Jasper backs up Emmett.

"Where? Why wasn't she here? Did she know we were coming somehow?" Paul looks directly at Edward with open suspicion.

"How would I know?" Edward answers calmly.

"Where is the little one with the visions?" Embry turned his attention at Jasper knowing he was the spirited female's mate.

"She is at the house with the rest of our family." Jasper replies casually.

"Did she see this night happening? Does she know where Jane went?" Jake looked at the Cullen's with an angry glare.

"She knew you would attack here but she didn't see Jane leaving." Edward answered for them.

"When I came to your house earlier tonight you had Bella distract me, didn't you?" Jake's heart ached at the part that Bella played in their scheme. Did she willingly know what she was doing? Why would she aid the vampires? This would make the others question her loyalty to him and to the pack.

"There were a few vampires that stayed here who weren't involved in the attacks. They were forced to give Jane and her brother shelter here. We didn't think it was fair to have them killed like this." Edward nodded his head knowing that Jake was more upset at the moment with Bella's part in this than at them directly.

"Oh my God! These vampires you spared probably told Jane!" Sam shouted angrily at the vampires then his fury was directed straight at Jake.

"What? I didn't know until now." Jake swore to Sam that he didn't know that he had been played until it suddenly occurred to him.

"They will be in our debt now. This is good for you as well." Jasper tried to make them see their logic in sparing their lives but he knew it was going to be lost on the wolves who only saw black and white where vampires were concerned.

"How's it good for us? They killed one of us and Jake's father. They would have killed Leah if we hadn't saved her." Sam argued heatedly.

"Look, if Jane knew of our plans she wouldn't have left her twin brother here. She only cared about him and the leaders of the Volturi. She wouldn't have sacrificed her brother's life in order to flee with her own." Jasper hoped they would calm down and listen to reason, as he sent out soothing feelings around them simultaneously.

"Jake do you hear this bullshit? Do you?" Paul shrieks.

"I hear it. I hate to say it but I actually half believe it." Jake choked on the words as they spilled out of his mouth.

"WHAT!" Sam and Paul exclaimed in unison.

"Look Jake, when Alice got the vision that your father had been murdered it was already too late for us to step in. We knew how upset you were going to be and we didn't want you to get killed. You know the way you were concerned about Collin's actions earlier. We were only trying to protect you and Bella . Bella didn't know that Jane would escape you by helping us." Edward watched as Jake struggled internally with his turmoil.

Jake knew that Edward was trying to defend Bella's actions because it was hurting him like hell that she didn't tell him sooner. If she had been straight up with him then they might have gotten her sooner and taken down all of the vampires including Jane.

Did she come back home because she really wanted to be there with him or did she do it just to protect him? He remembered how she said she wanted to tell him about the baby sooner but wasn't sure about his feelings for her. Did she mean anything she had told him tonight? How could they get past this? He knew it wasn't the same as cheating but it felt very similar to it. She had betrayed him and made him look less of a leader to his men and to his friends.

None of them would let this pass so easily. They wouldn't trust her where the Cullen's were concerned now. This was not going to be an easy fix for him, for her, or the pack. When trust was broken it was harder than hell to regain it and let's face it, it's never the same as it was before.

"We need to focus our energy and minds on locating Jane. The rest of it WE will deal with later." Jake looks at his guys with an understanding that he knew they felt betrayed but now wasn't the time to hash it out.

"Where do we start?" Sam asks as the entire pack looks toward the Cullen's.

"Let me call Alice." Edward pulls out his phone hoping like hell that Alice had managed to locate Jane by now.

***************************************************

An hour later they were all standing outside the gates of the airport watching as Jane's plane took off into the cloudless sky. Alice reported she had seen Jane come up on the scene of the house fire. She seemed to being staring at the house fire for a few moments and then fled to the airport. She would get on the first flight available out of the state and then would head out of the country.

Jake and the others were not too pleased by her departure. They would have felt better if they had killed her but there wasn't anything they could do now.

"Go home. Get some rest." Jake told his pack followed by an exhausted yawn.

"When she returns, if she does, we will get her." Jake informed them hoping it would give them some sort of hope.

Edward approached Jake, his lips were pursed together as he stood there just looking at him for a few moments as if they were playing the staring game before he spoke up.

"Don't hate her for loving you enough to want to protect you. You would've done the same thing for her." Edward replies softly.

"I'm not going to discuss my feelings about this situation or Bella with you. Just remember Edward what I said before. Stay out of our way. Leave her alone. She doesn't need your protection anymore." Jake exhales deeply.

Edward was about to say more until he felt Jasper's hand on his shoulder.

"Let it go man. He's right. She is his business now not yours." Jasper understood Edward's need to protect Bella but it wasn't his place to be her protector any longer.

**********************************************************

Sue finished cleaning up Leah's wounds that were already starting to show signs of healing. She had been truly upset to learn that her daughter had been taken by the vampires and none of them had informed her.

Collin had explained that like her, he had been in the dark about her situation until he accidentally discovered it.

They were both in agreement that Jake should have told them right away about it but they also understood Jake was the Alpha and he had the right to do things the way he saw fit. They didn't have to like it but they had to follow it.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Collin sobs as he holds her hand in his, brushing his thumb back and forth across her soft skin.

"She will. She's probably in shock. I can't blame her. She lost a lot of blood and I'm happy to see that the few bite marks she had on her didn't seem to do any permanent damage. I'm not entirely sure how this will affect her wolf side though." Sue chewed on her thumb nail as she stared at her daughter's weakened body.

Sue knew that Leah was a fighter. She would somehow come through all of this but she just wasn't sure what kind of condition she would be in now. The vampires used venom in their victims when they bite them to paralyze their victims while they fed from them. Leah wasn't dead and it didn't look like they had bit her for the sole purpose of food or else she would have been drained and dead when they found her.

No, this was something they had purposely done. They must have studied her reaction to their bite. Perhaps they had been curious if they could change her into one of them.  
>They wouldn't get any answers until Leah woke up. When she did, Sue had a bad feeling that the Leah they once knew might be slightly different.<p>

*************************************************  
>Bella woke up to the smell of fresh brewed coffee. She grabbed her house coat from the back of the door and slipped it on before she walked across the hall to check on Lizzie. She found her daughter still deep in sleep. Smiling fondly at her she fixed the blanket so it would cover her up more before she left the room.<p>

When she entered the kitchen she was wearing a brilliant smile on her face as she looked at Jake with admiration. When he looked up at her she didn't see the same feelings from his eyes. No, she saw pain, anger, and confusion. She wasn't sure what happened after they had fallen asleep together but she knew something enormous had.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Bella took a seat in front of him. She reached out to try and hold his hand but he pulled it away and set it in his lap.

"What happened? Why are you angry at me?" Bella felt a strong wave of pain flow between them. She wondered if this was still about the death of his father and Jared or if this was something directly toward her.

"Jake. What?" Bella spoke louder and strongly as her heartbeat began to double in beats.

"I went in search for Leah last night. We found where the vampires were held up at." Jake began watching as Bella's face turned an awful chalk white.

"Edward and his brothers were there also. They helped us kill everyone in the house but of course some of them weren't there. The Cullen's helped some of those leeches escape. Why did you help them? You purposely distracted me so that the Cullen's could give them time to flee." Jake's tone was icy as he glared at her with raw anger in his eyes.

"I …well…I didn't do it to protect the vampires Jake. They told me you were going to go and do something reckless because of your grief. I couldn't let the father of my children die like that." Bella explains her voice was almost like a whisper as she looked away from him and stared at the wooden table top.

"Are you sure this was about me Bella and not about helping out your new friends?" Jake's voice cracked as tears formed in his eyes.

"What? Are you crazy? I love you Jake not them. You are my family. You and the pack and everyone else here. I am loyal to you Jake." Bella cries out in anguish as she starts to hear the accusations and mistrust in his voice and his words.

"Well, you let me down. You let the pack down Bella. Jane got away. She saw the others leaving and probably knew something was up. When she returned to the house she saw it burning down in flames so she took off to the airport before we could locate her. She will probably go back to the Volturi and tell them everything she knows about us. WE are doomed." Jake's voice rises toward the end of his speech.

Bella's mouth drops to the floor. She had no clue that by protecting Jake she would somehow ultimately sign the death warrant of the tribe. She thought if she kept him alive it would assure the safety of the tribe. After all, he was the Alpha. If he died who would lead them? Who would protect them?

"So you're saying that because I asked you to take me home and distracted you from your Alpha duties that I'm going to be the very reason your tribe is exterminated from the earth?" Bella felt the warmth of her tears as they trickle out of the corners of her eyes.

"Pretty much. Couldn't have said it better." Jake's fist pounds loudly against the table top.

"So what? I should have told you at once that Edward's family knew where the vampires were so you could have taken off with no plan, no rational thought in your head and when I was told later about your death I could just simply tell our children that "hey I was just being honest with him"! Is that what you expect of me?" Bella's voice shook but her tone grew louder as she sat straight up in her chair. Her body was tense from the anger that was starting to boil over.

She knew he would be upset if he didn't get them all but she was never told that Jane would manage to escape if she distracted Jake for a few hours. She wasn't sure who she was more pissed off at. She could blame herself for caring so damn much, the Cullen's for not revealing everything to her or Jake who acted like she had cheated on him somehow with the Cullen's. It truly didn't matter who got the blame because she couldn't change the results now.

"I honestly don't know what to expect from you anymore. One day you love me the next day you don't." Jake huffed as he force his eyes to look away from her. He hated seeing her cry and he hated it even more that he was the reason she was crying.

"That's not fair and you know it!" Bella stood up from her chair, both of her eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Fair! How do you think I've been feeling these last few months while you were living it up and making new friends with my enemies?" Jake's eyes were cold along his with tone as he glared furiously at her.

"Living it up! Is that what you think I was doing? Do you think I was enjoying their company so much that I wasn't going to return to you and MY daughter?" Bella knew she just hit beneath the belt but she was so upset that she couldn't think clearly. He had been the one hitting beneath the belt. She was just giving him a taste of his own medicine. If he wanted to play it like this, then by God she would give him a fight that he seemed to need from her.

"OH! So now Lizzie is YOUR daughter and not MINE!" He jump up from his seat as he curled his hands into fists by his sides.

"If you want to get technical about everything then YES!" Bella shouted as she flung her hands onto her hips, her chin lifted as she dared him to keep it up and she would only make things worse for him.

"That is so low Bella! I knew you would do this someday." Jake shook his head as he snorted loudly.

"Do what Jake?" Bella demanded.

"Throw it in my face that you didn't really see Lizzie as my child but yours and Collin's." Jake answered as he looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Well you're the one who is accusing me of purposely losing my memory Jake. How stupid and low was that?" Bella reminded him he was the first to throw the mud. All she did was fight fire with fire.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" Jake could feel his body trembling as the pain and anger began to seep into his soul.

"I'm sorry Jake if I didn't make the right choice. I was only doing what I thought was best for OUR children. I didn't want to raise them alone." Bella's voice faltered as more tears streamed down her face.

"I understand that Bella but you put me in a hard spot with the pack. I'm the Alpha. I'm supposed to protect them and do whatever is necessary to keep them safe. I didn't do that last night. I lost my father, Jared and nearly Leah. Then when it was revealed to my entire pack that you played a part in keeping us from killing the bitch who was behind it all ….well…it made me look like a bigger dumb ass." Jake turned briskly away from her view. Standing with his head low he fought back the sob that was stuck in his throat.

He knew she had a valid reason for looking out for him and he also knew she did love him but it still stung his ego that she hadn't been completely honest with him.

"I'm new to this Jake. I honestly didn't ask for this but I accepted it because I loved you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted to watch Lizzie grow up with you as her father but if I'm expected to be so damn perfect maybe I should go now before I make any more mistakes." Bella states.

The room was suddenly so quiet that they could hear each other breathing.

"If that's what you want to do." Jake heard the harsh words slip between his clench teeth as he struggled to remain calm enough so he could escape the house and release his wolf far away from her. He couldn't stand the thought of harming her accidentally.

"Is it what you want me to do Jake?" Bella held her breath awaiting his response.

Jake opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Turning his head so he could look at her face he saw the pain and fear in her eyes. He knew that he was overreacting because of the loss of his father and dear friend Jared but he also knew he had to make a point to her that she had to trust him and obey his will in order for this relationship to work between them.

Jake fled the room, slamming the kitchen door behind him as he raced off to the woods.  
>Bella set back down as she covered her face with both of her hands and wept harder than she could ever remember crying before.<p> 


	11. Dull Ache

Disclaimer: Don't profit/nor own the characters: Your replies/likes are my rewards.  
>AN: Sorry for the delay in this story. I am in between several projects but promise to finish this story before the end of this month! Xoxox A

A Taste Chpt. 11: Dull Ache

Bella didn't leave. She stayed knowing in her heart that Jake had every right to be upset with her. Perhaps he was right, she had unintentionally aided the Cullen's more so than the pack. In that view of things, she saw why it would appear she was being disloyal to the pack and most of all to Jake.

She just hoped that somehow she could make it up to the pack and to Jake. Wiping the tears from her shameful face she shook off the pity mood that she had been wallowing in since Jake left the house hours before.

Grabbing Lizzie and the diaper bag she made her way to Sue's house. She knew if Leah was still ill she would be at her mother's home. She would offer her help. She would show them that she never intended to cause anyone of them any unnecessary pain or danger.

Pushing Lizzie in the stroller across the dirt filled road was more work than she had bargained for. Lizzie didn't seem to mind the bumps or her mother's use of unlady like words as she treaded up the hill to Sue's house.

When she saw the view of Sue's front porch she was suddenly filled with trepidation. On the porch Sam and Embry sat on the front steps looking exhausted from last night's battle. She saw Sam look up and his face although far away clearly showed his frustration at her uninvited appearance at the Clearwater's residence.

Tilting her chin up with a defiant look in her eye she told herself that she would deal with this situation with grace. Sam approached her while Embry kept his distance.

"Bella. Lizzie." Sam knelt down and softly pinched Lizzie's cheek, causing her to giggle. Sam's eyes twinkled as he looked at her child but when his eyes lifted to look into hers, there was no sparkle. It looked like Sam was struggling with how he felt about her exactly. Bella continued to hold her head high despite the shame that sat heavily on her heart.

"How is Leah?" Bella asks.

"She woke up a few hours ago. She seems to be healing very slowly. Sue isn't sure why she isn't back to one hundred percent yet." Sam answered her politely.

"That's too bad. I was hoping Lizzie could visit with her. I know how much she enjoys Lizzie's company." Bella offers as she looks past Sam to spy Embry pacing back and forth on the porch. Bella could see he wasn't happy with her visit but was restraining himself from doing something that might get him in deep trouble with his Alpha.

"We ALL enjoy Lizzie's company." Sam agreed but Bella picked up the undertone that she wasn't exactly the kind of company anyone wanted to see at the moment.

"Sam, I know I screwed up. I'm truly sorry. All of this is so ….well, it's just weird. I mean one day I'm living a normal life and the next day I'm being told that my daughter isn't really dead. I get here and discover this surreal supernatural world and then I fall in love with the leader of it all. I'm trying so hard to be the kind of imprint that Jake needs and deserves. When Edward told me that Jake was in dire trouble I didn't hesitate to do what was necessary to protect him. I love him. I can't live my life without him. I don't want to go through the grieving process again if I can prevent it." Bella explains as her voice trembles.

"I know. It's just that right now tempers are flared up. We lost two good men. Billy had lived a pretty decent long life but Jared….well…he died far too young. He is…was a part of us. We feel his loss in such a way that it is literally killing us. I know in time we will pull through this but at the moment it's still so fresh in our heart. Please be patient with us. Try not to force anything, cause honestly you won't like what you might receive." Sam warns her.

Bella felt the compassion in his words but she saw the disappointment in his eyes. She shook her head in agreement, pursing her lips together she turned the baby carriage around. She got a few steps away from the house when she heard her name being called.

Looking back she saw Collin waving at her. She stopped but didn't move any closer to the house. She knew that Sam and Embry were still there and they weren't ready to be around her just yet.

Collin spoke to Sam then jogged toward her.

"Where you going?" Collin asks with a deep frown.

"I was …it's just….I thought Lizzie could visit Leah and maybe it would brighten her spirits. I was trying to be helpful." Bella explains fighting back her tears. Her throat tightened up as she inhaled sharply.

"Are you okay? I heard that you're going to have another baby." Collin smiled gently.

"I'm fine. Yes, I am having a baby." Bella's cheeks warmed from the guilty blush that had spread all over her pale cheeks.

"It's great news! I'm sure Jake is excited as hell about it." Collin looked back at the guys who were now sitting back on the steps sharing a private conversation between themselves.

"I guess so." Bella looked away not wanting him to pick up on her recent fight with Jake. She knew that Collin could read her just as well as Jake could.

"Guess? Is something going on I should know about?" Collin looked gravely concerned as he tipped her chin up and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Jake is furious with me. He has every right to be. I made the mistake of listening to the Cullen's advice last night. They told me that Jake was in grave danger because he was overreacting to something. They told me to distract him until he calmed down enough to look at the situation with a clear head. They said if he didn't he could die. I panicked. I didn't care that in the meantime while I was protecting Jake they were also protecting vampires from being killed by you guys." Bella said long winded as a couple of tears spilled out of her eyes, trickling down her cheek and onto the ground.

"Shit Bella! That explains the hostility I picked up from the guys when you showed up." Collin wanted to comfort her but if they had waited any longer to rescue Leah she could have been dead instead of badly injured.

"Yeah. Jake said I made a fool out of him and that the pack will pretty much be angry with me now." Bella shakes her head sadly.

"You won't be voted favorite imprint that is for sure." Collin laughed trying to lighten the mood with his sense of humor.

"I know." Bella sighed heavily.

Lizzie clapped her hands and lifted them as she called out to her father.

"Dada! Play. I play." Lizzie wiggled.

Collin laughs as he takes her out of her seat placing kisses all over her face, creating a beautiful roar of laughter from Lizzie.

"How is Leah doing?" Bella asks trying not to look past Collin at Sam and Embry.

"She woke up. She can speak but her throat is really sore. I'm sure it is from all the screaming. There were a lot of bites all over her. Sue's really freaking out about how she managed to stay alive from all the venom. They did that to Billy and it killed him." Collin answers as he sits Lizzie on the ground so she can run around and pick flowers.

Lizzie was attracted to the pretty colors of the flowers. Whenever she was allowed outside it was the first thing she chose to do.

"I'm so sorry Collin. I didn't know that Leah's life was in grave danger. I was just informed that Jake had to be calmed down before allowing him to leave the house. I was afraid Alice had a vision that was predicting his death. Edward had mentioned to me once that Alice had these strange visions that warned her sometimes about impending danger." Bella explains, hoping Collin understood she would have never done anything to hurt Leah on purpose.

"I know you wouldn't. You're not that kind of person. But Bella you have to understand that Jake is the Alpha. You have to let him do what is necessary to keep this pack safe. You can't sway him into doing things for your own personal feelings. He loves you and he will protect you but he can't do that if you're not honest with him. He has to trust you and you have to TRUST him to do what is best for all of us." Collin pulled her into a quick embrace then released her as he looked back at the others.

"I do. Now. We had a big fight and he took off. I'm not sure what to do now. I'm trying to be patient. It's killing me that I can't be with him when he needs me the most. I hate the idea of him grieving by himself. You and I know how that feels." Bella reminded him of their shared past when they had grown apart while they went through their own grieving process.

"Yes, we do." Collin flashed her a knowing look before he searched for Lizzie who had a handful of flowers in her tiny hands.

"I should take her back. She will be hungry soon." Bella chuckled lightly as Lizzie's greedy hands had pulled up the roots along with the flower stems.

"I will let Leah know you guys stopped by. Jake will come home soon. If he doesn't let me know. I will personally hunt him down for you. I know he needs some space but he also needs you even if he is too pissed off to see it." Collin embraced her again before picking up Lizzie and showering her with more kisses.

"Leah. Leah like." Lizzie said to Collin.

Bella and Collin's eyes brighten with pride. Lizzie's conversations skills were improving daily.

"I will give them to Leah. Thank you darling." Collin smiled tenderly at Lizzie.

Once she was buckled back in the stroller Bella left the Clearwater's residence. She didn't even look back at Sam or Embry before she left. She knew she would have to give them time to deal with the pain of losing their two friends before she could find a way to make amends for her mistake.

Two days later…..

Bella got Lizzie and herself dressed for the funeral service for Billy and Jared. The tribe decided to do both services side by side. No one wanted to deal with the ordeal two days in a row.

Bella hadn't seen or heard from Jake since he left the house. She was trying her best to remain calm and deal with her punishment. She knew he would be at the funeral today and she was hoping to get a chance to talk to him afterwards. She wanted him to know that she loved him and she didn't have any plans to ever leave him.

Collin had offered to pick her up to take her to the cemetery. Leah was feeling a little better and wasn't going to miss the funeral even if it meant she had to be pushed in a wheel chair. Bella was relieved that Leah was starting to show signs of her old self even though she knew the pack was deeply concerned about side effects from the bites that she had endured.

Sue had come over the day before to see if Bella was feeling well. She had learned of Bella's pregnancy when Collin informed Leah. Sue assured her that she held no ill grievances toward her. She knew what it was like to be in love with a stubborn man. She also told Bella that once this was all behind them the rest of the pack would also be more forgiving. Bella hoped she was right.

She had found herself feeling scared alone in the house at night. She couldn't sleep a wink. It was starting to take its toll on her. Fixing her hair in the mirror she saw the dark shadows under her eyes. She tried to cover it up with make-up but it only made her look worse.

"Are you ready?" Collin asks as he picks up Lizzie, placing her on his hip.

"Yeah." Bella nodded.

"You look awful." Collin blurted out.

Bella gave him a weak grin.

"I know." Bella laughed harshly.

"Come on. At least you get to see him today and maybe he will offer to come home." Collin patted her back as they walked out of the house.

Bella tried her best to keep up the façade that she was doing well even if Jake wasn't around.

The funerals lasted over an hour. First they gave respect to Jared. Bella's heart broke as his mother wept loudly while several of the men stood up and spoke of their memories of Jared. When Jake stood up, Bella's chest tighten, her heart beating erratically. She knew that he was suffering far more than she was.

Then they watched as they lowered the casket that held the remains of Jared's body into the ground. Moving a few feet over the funeral proceeded for Billy Black. Bella's heart couldn't hold back the pain another second longer. This time Jake fell completely apart as he spoke of his father with much pride in his voice and in his eyes.

Pushing Lizzie in her stroller to the back of the crowd, she stood behind everyone as her tears spilled heavily out of her eyes. She could hear Jake's voice as it trembled and she wished she could actually comprehend what he was saying but her heart was thudding so loudly in her head, making it difficult to hear anything.

After Billy's body was placed into the ground everyone began to sing. Bella felt her stomach knot up as the grief hit her so hard. She knew she was not only experiencing her own pain but that of Jake's as well. Feeling nausea she took Lizzie and herself away from the ceremony. She didn't want to bother anyone and she didn't want to create any extra attention her way.

Reaching a safe enough distance from the large crowd, she bent over as she began to get sick. Her stomach retched over and over until she felt like nothing was left in her. Standing up, she wiped the sweat that had formed on her forehead. It was a cool day outside but she felt like she was burning up with a fever. She wondered if she had somehow manage to catch something like the flu when her stomach began to twist painfully again?

Lizzie begins to cry while Bella falls to her knees, covering her stomach with her hands. She was trying so hard to get back up on her feet. She knew that Collin would come looking for her soon to take her back home. When she managed to lift her upper body up, she felt her head grow dizzy and another heat wave slammed against her body.

"Bella." Collin called out softly as he went in search for her.

Lizzie's crying signaled him to her exact location behind a bunch of trees.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Collin wasn't sure if she was sick or if it was more of an emotional thing.

"I….don't….know." She whimpered as she fell backwards, hitting her head hard against the grassy ground.

"Bella!" Collin shouted frantically as he knelt down beside her head, lifting it up on his knees.

"I'm going to go get Jake. Don't move. Don't try to get up." Collin orders her as he pushes Lizzie to where he knows Sue and Leah are. Once Lizzie was safely with them he searched the crowd for Jake but he had vanished.

Collin didn't like any of this. He was pretty sure that Bella hadn't been sleeping or eating well since Jake abandoned her. He hoped that her illness was just from the lack of taking care of herself and nothing more serious.

"What's wrong Collin?" Sue saw the fear in his eyes as he scanned the area, asking a few of the pack if they had seen Jake around. No one had a clue where he took off exactly.

"Bella. She got real sick and passed out." Collin answers.

"Seth come here." Sue called out to her son who had come home from College for the funeral service of his father's once best friend and his own dear friend Jared.

"Yes mom." Seth's eyes were still damp from his shedded tears.

"I need you to take Leah and Lizzie here home." Seth nodded his head with a curious look.

"Go on." Leah cocked an eye brow as she stared at her mother.

"Bella is sick. I have to help Collin get her home. It could be the baby." Sue explained quietly not wanting to stir up any unnecessary gossip from anyone who might be eased dropping on their conversation.

"Seth get Lizzie." Leah understood immediately why her mother really didn't want to make it a big deal. Everyone knew that Jake was furious with Bella for her unknowingly assisting the escape of some of the vampires that had been staying in the house where she was brutally attacked.

Seth turned to look at the child that he had heard so much about. He hadn't been home in three years. He knew most of the tribe thought that the only reason he had not been home was because he thought he was better than them now. Not many kids on the rez got the opportunity to go to college like he had.

What they didn't know was that he had remained at college during his breaks to try and finish his degree early so he could come home and help support his mother.

Bending down to get a closer look at Jake's daughter he wasn't too surprise to find her a beauty. He couldn't say that she really looked much like her father. Then he remembered the story that she wasn't Jake's exactly. In fact if Leah and Collin got married she could become his step niece someday.

Getting Leah and Lizzie in the car he returned them all to the Clearwater household where others would soon follow for a dinner honoring the memory of Billy and Jared.

"I'm so hot. I feel like I'm on fire." Bella panted as she fanned herself.

Sue didn't like hearing this. She was afraid Bella might have an infection of some kind. She knew it wasn't safe to give her too many drugs while pregnant. Knowing a few herbal remedies she sent Collin back to her house to grab her medical bag.

"Bella, what have you been eating?" Sue began to ask her the typical questions that nurse or doctors would.

"Nothing unusual." Bella groaned as her throat began to feel parched.

"How many hours of sleep are you getting?" Sue had noticed the dark shadows under her eyes when she had entered the car.

"Five maybe seven." Bella shrugged as she moved her head up on the arm of the couch. Her neck was sore and her whole body was starting to ache. Nausea struck her again harder this time as she rolled over to her side. This time it was nothing but acid coming out of her.

"You might have the flu. I'm going to give you something that should help with the nausea and the fever. If you don't get better in the next few hours then I'm going to take you to the emergency room." Sue warns her just as Collin returns with the ancient medical bag that had been passed down from her mother's side of the family.

Sue quickly went to the kitchen to create the homemade concoction she hoped would help ease some of Bella's symptoms. Bella tasted the bitter syrup and gagged a few times before she managed to get it all down.

Collin had gone to get her some cool wash clothes to put on her forehead and the back of her neck. Sue thought it might help relax her.

"Bella do you feel wet? Do you think you might be bleeding?" Sue asks after Collin had gone off on his task.

"No. I don't think so." Bella's lower lip trembled as she realized that Sue feared she might be miscarrying their baby.

"Good. If you feel even remotely wet let me know right away." Sue demands with a forceful look.

"Okay." Bella agreed.

When Collin returned with the wash clothes Bella was already starting to feel less sick but her head still had a dull ache from where she fell earlier.

"You should go." Bella felt awful when it occurred to her that everyone was supposed to go to Sue's house for the after service dinner.

"Leah and Seth can handle it, plus there are a lot of other women that will be glad to be in charge for a change." Sue snickered.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Any. Trouble." Bella spoke each word harshly as she turned her face away from Sue's sight.

"You're not trouble hon. Taking care of you is my main concern at the moment. Collin, you should go find Jake. He will want to know." Sue looked at Collin firmly.

"Okay." Collin gave Bella's feverish forehead a quick peck before he raced out of the house and phased. He had a feeling that Jake might be in wolf form today. He knew how less painful things were when you were thinking from a Wolf's point of view rather than the human side of one's self.

_Jake! Can you hear me? I hate to bother you but we have a problem._

_**Collin listened closely for any signs that Jake was in wolf mode and hopefully close by. **_

_When a few minutes went by filled with silence he tried again. _

_Jake! Damn it listen to me if you're out there Bella is ill. She is extremely ill. Sue is threatening to take her to the Emergency room if she doesn't get better soon. _

_Collin waited a few seconds and was about to phase back and try calling Jake's cell when he heard Jake answer him. _

_I'm on my way Collin. _

_Collin wasn't sure how to take Jake's numb tone. He just hoped that Jake could manage to get past all of this soon and realize that Bella would be the perfect person to help him handle his grief. _

Collin went back to the house where he smiled nervously at Sue.

"He's on his way here." Collin announced as he paced back and forth behind the couch watching Bella's chest heave and her eyes flicker as the fever took its toll on her body.

"Good. I think we are going to have to take her to the hospital. I hate to do it. I know how Jake doesn't like using the hospitals if he doesn't have too." Sue sighed sadly as she watched Bella moan with pain.

"Like it or not Bella's welfare is more important than trying to hide our special DNA from the rest of the world." Collin rolled his eyes sarcastically knowing how the tribe would rather watch someone die than to permit the outside world to discover their powerful DNA that allowed them to be shape shifters.

Jake opened the door cautiously as he entered. Bella's eyes were closed tight as her lips quivered from the pain.

"What's going on?" Jake asks.

"I found her after the service. She was throwing up and then she fainted on me." Collin answered meekly when he saw the deep anger in Jake's eyes as they roamed up and down Bella's frail body.

"What is it Sue?" Jake knelt down, lifting Bella's hand. Holding it in his he studied her face closely.

"I'm not sure. She was complaining of nausea and fever. It could be a simple flu or something curable like that." Sue shrugged her shoulders but her face showed she was clearly worried about Bella's health.

"How long should we wait before we take her to the hospital?" Jake would get her help if she needed it.

"A few more hours and then I would suggest taking her right away." Sue replied.

"Okay. Go home. You have plenty of people looking for you there." Jake says with a softness to his tone that assures Sue that he will help Bella however necessary.

"Collin you take her home. If you can keep Lizzie there tonight." Jake orders.

"Sure. No problem. Just let me know how she is doing." Collin requests.

"I will." Jake nods his head as he turns his attention back to Bella.

Looking at her pale skin, the dark shadows under her eyes, he felt a tremendous amount of guilt wash over him. The illness she was suffering from could have been brought on by his distance from her for the past few days. He had heard of imprints who were so tightly bound that if it separated for too long they could become physically ill.

Pushing a lock of hair back behind her ear, he kissed her warm cheek.

"JJjaaake…" She moaned, trying to open her eyes but the pain was too sharp in her skull.

"Shhh…it's me honey. I'm here." Jake grasped her hand in his, as he planted gentle kisses on each of her knuckles.

"I…so…sorry…I…" Bella tried to apologized for the pain she had caused him but her throat still hurt too much to say what she wanted to.

"I know. It's okay Bella. I'm here. You're going to be fine. I promise I will take care of you and both of my children." Jake vowed as he brushed his lips over hers.

Bella's lips curled up into a weak smile as she felt his lips cross hers. She started to feel the dull pain in the back of her head starting to subside. She exhaled loudly relieved that it was starting to lessen.

"I shouldn't have left you like that. I was just so damn confused and angry at you, myself, my father and the rest of my fucked up world." Jake explains to her.

Bella remained quietly laying there while Jake's voice soothed her stomach. She couldn't explain it but from the moment that he resided near her she had started to feel the pain slowly diminishing from her body.

"I was out there running in the woods when it dawned on me that I didn't want to end up like my dad. He was very bitter with the world after he lost my mother. HE made a lot of mistakes also. I was going to come home tonight after I had finished my rounds. I couldn't go to Sue's because I knew everyone would be watching me for any reaction to the death of my dad and my friend." Jake continued to speak to her as he felt her easing up. Lifting the rag up he touched her forehead with the back of his hand he noted the fever was also going down.

He wasn't sure if it was due to whatever Sue had given her or if it just from the nearness of him. It really didn't matter what was the remedy, he was just happy she was starting to suffer less.

"It's so hard being the Alpha. I wasn't exactly thrilled to learn I was going to be a wolf and I wasn't remotely pleased to learn that I would be deemed responsible for the safety of my friends and the entire tribe. I have to accept the fact that life doesn't always go the way we wish it to. It's like I'm so excited at the thought of you being pregnant with my child but I am also terrified. We will have another little one who will look up to me and expect me to protect them. What if I am not able to do so? How will you feel about me if something happened to one of our children because of my role as Alpha? There will always be a higher risk for my children being kidnapped or stalked cause of their relationship to me." Jake cried out with despair.

Bella opened her eyes slowly as she look up at Jake's face. She understood his fears. It had also crossed her mind that if Jake's father was attacked because of his connection to Jake that meant she and her children would also be in possible danger someday. It had made her ill to think that they would always be at risk but it was a chance she was willing to suffer with because she loved Jake and she knew he would fight to the death to protect her and their children.

"You will do your best to keep us safe." Bella answered with a shaky voice as her lips curled up in a comforting smile.

"I will die trying, that I can promise you." Jake chuckled bitterly as he leaned over brushing his lips over hers.

"I love you Jake. I will always love you." Bella whispers as her hands circle around his neck, pulling him down to kiss her again. Her mouth opened up as his tongue slid into her mouth, both moaned with relief as they enjoyed their reunion.

A few minutes later Jake gently pulled away as he checked her for a fever. She was no longer hot. She seemed more alert than she had been when he first arrived.

"How do you feel?" Jake asks cautiously as he gazed into her eyes.

"Much better now that you are here." Bella replies with a wide smile.

"Do you think we should take you to the hospital to check on the baby?" Jake asks.

"No. I think if you could just take me up to our bed and hold me I will be better. I haven't had much sleep and I'm exhausted." Bella admits.

Jake scoops her up in his arms taking her up to their room. Helping her out of her clothes and under the sheets he joins her once he removes his own clothing. Spooning up against her, he felt his heart starting to heal as he listened to her steady breathing. She was already fast asleep when he felt his unborn child kick for the first time underneath the palm of his hand. He knew that this was a sign that his life would get better. It might not get easier but it would get better and he would find a way to deal with the loss of his father and close friend.


	12. The Weakness

A/N: I know it's been like FOREVER since I've updated on this story. Hope you guys still want to read it after all this time. Xoxo A

ATOBL: Chapter 12: The Weakness …..

A month later...

Bella had started working on the nursery in the room next to Lizzie's. Jake had suggested they just set up a new room for Lizzie becauseit would makes things easier but she wouldn't hear of it.

"Why blue? Do you know something I don't?" Jake asked curiously.

"The doctor didn't tell me, if that is what your asking." Bella chuckled.

"Well, then why are you so dead set on everything being blue and white in this room?" He continued to question her sudden desire to paint the nursery in a soft shade of blue. She had picked up a few outfits that were also boy related. She was even going through the baby book of names looking up only boy names.

"I just know that it's going to be a boy." Bella rubbed her stomach and smiled as her unborn child moved in agreement with her.

"It better be. I'm not redoing this room in pink in a few months." Embry teased as he brushed the wall with a second layer of blue paint.

"You will if she tells you too." Jake orders but Bella knew he was joking with Embry.

"Damn, she gets to give me orders too?" Embry looked offended but then he laughed, letting them both know he didn't mind at all.

"I would never give you orders Embry. I might bribe you but I would never demand anything from you." Bella winked at Jake.

"She is a very clever woman." Jake replied with a proud smile.

"I don't know about the clever part but she can cook with the best of them." Embry's stomach growled.

"Speaking of food, I need to go check on my roast." Bella left them to the painting and headed to the kitchen.

"Seriously, what if it is a girl?" Embry asked.

"It won't matter. I will love her just as much as I love her mother and sister." Jake sighed with contentment.

Today was the first real day that he had relaxed since his father's funeral. Grief was a tricky thing. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of his father or of his fallen friend. He was learning how to accept their deaths and move on. He would never forget them but he knew they would want him to continue living his life and making the most of it.

"Where is Collin? He was suppose to help us today." Embry noted the absence of his wolf brother.

"He will be here shortly. Leah wasn't feeling well today." Jake explained.

"I still can't believe that she can't phase anymore. I mean, I'm sure it's probably kind of nice for her but at the same time, it has to be frustrating too." Embry remarked.

"She is learning to deal with it. She will manage. She's tough."

"I know. I guess it makes it a bit easier on Collin knowing that she won't be in the line of fire anymore."

"Yeah. He was sad for her loss but also relieved." Jake admitted.

"Are we still having our annual bonfire tomorrow night?" Embry asked.

They always had a big bonfire party on the first day of June to celebrate the beginning of summer. It was their own tradition among the pack. When they were kids and school was let out they all headed to the beach where they would stay until their parents would come in search of them.

"Yes. I don't see why this year should be any different."

"Good." Embry felt a surge of joy at knowing that they could still have a little bit of fun, although they still carried the guilt of being alive and happy while Jared was no longer apart of the pack.

XXX

Bella opened the oven and inhaled the wonderful aroma of her masterpiece. She knew the men upstairs would appreciate the attention she had given their meal tonight.

Closing the door she felt an unexpected surge of pain shoot up her arm. Looking down she saw that it appeared normal and nothing apparent was causing the pain but it continued. It felt like someone was taking a piece of glass and trying to dig a hole into the scar.

"Oucchhh...owwww..." She fell to her knees as the pain grew stronger and an instant headache formed.

Jake heard her before he felt the painand came, running into the kitchen. He knelt down in front of her and tried to locate the reason for her pain.

"Bella, what happened? What's wrong honey?" He cried out frantically.

"I...don't...know..." She sobbed as she lifted her head up to look at him. Crocodile sized tears trickled out of her eyes as she held onto her wrist.

"Did you burn it?" He knew she hadn't cut it, there was no sign of blood.

"Noooo..." She moaned as the pain engulfed her and eventually caused her to pass out on top of him.

"Embry! Embry!" Jake shouted.

"What's wrong?" Embry came racing into the kitchen.

"I don't know. She was holding onto her wrist and crying. "Jake replied nervously.

"I will call Sue." Embry rushed over to the phone and dialed Sue's number.

It didn't take her long to arrive.

"Let me see her." Sue demanded the second she opened the door.

Jakeplaced her on the couch and watched over her like a hawk. He knew she was alive, he could see her chest moving and hear her heartbeat.

Sue examined her and then looked between the two men with a puzzled look.

"What happened?"

"I was painting with Embry when I felt her in pain. I ran down to the kitchen and she was holding her wrist and crying. I asked her if she burned herself but I didn't see any redness or swelling to indicate such a pain. She couldn't say much and before I knew it she fainted." Jake explained.

"Her wrist? Ummm..." Sue took each of her wrists and studied them. The wrist that held a reminder of her vampire bite looked a bit pinkish.

"Was she holding this one?" Sue lifted up the scarred wrist.

"Yeah." Jake nodded his head.

"What does it mean?" Embry couldn't stop himself from asking.

"I don't know but for now go get me a glass of water." Sue ordered Embry.

Embry ran to the kitchen to do her bidding.

"Is she okay?" Jake whispered.

"She will be." Sue answered softly.

Embry brought her the cup of water.

"Sorry Bella." Sue said moments before throwing the cold liquid all over her face.

Bella sat straight up in shock.

"What the hell!" Bella wiped the water from her eyes.

"Well, she is alive." Embry nudged Jake, hoping to make his Alpha laugh but his face remained sober looking.

"Why am I wet?" Bella cried out.

"You fainted. We had to wake you up." Sue answered .

"Wouldn't it have been more polite to shake me or something." Bella frowned at the three people who were hovering over her.

"Perhaps but this is faster." Sue laughed, although she still carried a bad feeling in the gut about Bella's sudden fainting spell along with the pain in her vampire bite.

"Can I sit up?" She asked them wearing a rude look for them.

"Oh, sure." Sue moved back and the men did too.

"I fainted?" Bella twisted around so she was sitting with her back against the cushions and her feet firmly on the ground.

"Yep. You were in pain." Jake informed her.

"Uh?" Bella tried to recall what had happened before she fainted but couldn't remember a thing.

"You were holding your wrist." Jake explained.

Bella looked at both of her wrists. She still couldn't recall what happened.

"Weird." She laughed nervously.

"Do you not remember it?" Sue asked.

"No. I honestly don't." Bella admitted.

"Weird." Embry echoed her earlier statement.

The phone rang interrupting their serious thought.

"I will get it." Embry left the room.

"I'm okay, right?" Bella reached down to cover her stomach with her hands protectively.

"As far as I can see you are." Sue assured her.

"Good." Bella sighed heavily.

"Jake, it's Edward." Embry gulped hard as he saw the concern on Jake's face turn to a moment of fury.

"Be back." Jake walked away, his body was tense with worry for Bella and a knowing sense that Edward's unexpected call were somehow related.

XXX

Leah sat up in bed and looked around the room with a startling cry.

"Honey. Shh...it's okay." Collin was growing accustomed to her nightmares.

When Leah began to recover from her vampire attack she would often wake up screaming and kicking. He knew she was recalling the brutal attack. He wished there was a way to help her forget it all but thatwas impossible. Sue had insisted that with time she would start to forget and her fears would subside.

It was strange for them to see Leah scared of anything. She had always been so strong and brave. She was a force to be reckon with. When she realized she couldn't phase into her wolf form, the nightmares got worse.

Collin tried to explain to her that it was okay that she was no longer a part of the pack. He didn't dare tell her but he was relieved she could no longer phase. It was hard enough trying to stay alive when you were being attacked by a vampire but knowing that the love of your life was also fighting made things very difficult. He wouldn't tell her that, however. He knew how proud she was and she would insist that she didn't need protection.

Leah rubbed her eyes and grew angry the moment she felt the fresh batch of tears on her face.

"I hate this." Leah growled, her hands curling up into fists by her sides.

"It's okay. It makes sense for you to be experiencing all of this. Women who are attacked go through the same ordeal." He whispered, taking her fists and uncurling them so that he could put his fingers through them.

"I know that. I do. I mean, on one level it makes sense but on another I hate myself for feeling this weak. It's like I'm letting them win." She sobbed, her head falling into his chest.

"Honey, you are nowhere near being weak. Your an amazing woman and weak is not one of the qualities I would ever use to describe you." Collin kissed the top of her head.

"You're just saying that because you love me." Leah snorted.

"Oh really. Let me go get a few of the guys and see if they disagree with me." He joked.

"Stop it." Leah smack his chest playfully.

"Look at me." Lifting her chin up, he looked deep into her eyes. "Stop being so hard on yourself."

"I can't stop it." Leah whined.

"You can and you will. Now, let's get up and get dressed. I was suppose to be at Jake's house an hour ago."

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" Running her hands through her messy hair she unraveled herself from him and proceeded to put on some clothing. When she first transformed into a wolf she couldn't stand the feel of clothing on her whenever she slept. It was a habit she still hung onto, although she didn't believe she would ever phase again.

"Honey, you were snoring logs." He chuckled while grabbing a shirt to put on.

"Wow. I can't believe how tired I am lately." Leah yawned while slipping into a pair of jeans.

"You are still healing." He reminded her.

"I know but it's been a month now. Why am I always tired and feel like I could faint at any second?"

Sue was still running tests on her but kept coming up clueless as to why she hadn't returned to her wolf self.

"Give it time. Your body will bounce back." He encouraged her.

"I hope so." Leah ran the brush through her hair before grabbing her chapstick and applying a fresh coat to her dry lips.

"You know, you almost look like you're glowing to me." He wasn't just saying that to make her feel better, it was true. Although she was still very weak, she still had her same rosy cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh hell Collin!" Leah debated on throwing her shoe at him. He was always saying such corn ball stuff and on most days she found it endearing, today wasn't one of them.

"Look." Collin grabbed her by the shoulders and placed her in front of the mirror.

She stared at her reflection for a few moments and then gasped with fear.

"Shit! Oh hell!" Leah's eyes widen as large as boulders as she saw it.

"What is happening to me?" Leah's heart raced madly.

"I don't know but it looks good on you." Collin gave her an understanding smile.

"We need to talk to my mom and fast." Leah couldn't shake the feeling that whatever had her looking so good wasn't going to be good news.

She was quite aware of some of the whispers among the tribe's council. They wondered if she would possibly turn into a leech. Jake and Sue both had disputed this fear. They knew that if she was going to turn, it would have happened weeks ago. Still, some of them couldn't let go of their fears and wondered how in the world she had managed to stay alive after receiving tons of bites.

She tried not to let herself worry about it and instead be grateful she was alive.

"Okay." Collin didn't dare argue with her.

"Let's go." Leah snatch his hand up and pulledhim out of their home.

XXX

"Did you tell him?" Alice asked, she couldn't sit still since the moment she had the vision.

"I told him." Edward replied soberly.

"What does he want us to do?" Alice looked among her family and knew that like her, they worried about the upcoming battle that could possibly leave some of them if not all of them dead.

"He said he will talk to us later." Edward answered calmly.

"What about Bella? Is she okay?" Rosalie asked curiously. She wasn't a big fan of the human female but she didn't like to see anyone suffer, especially when they were pregnant.

"Jake didn't tell me but I heard his thoughts. She fainted and something about the scar on her wrist had caused it." Edward informed them.

"This is not good. I knew it." Alice threw her arms up in defeat.

"How did you miss this before?" Emmett asked Alice curiously.

"I stopped looking into her future after Alex's death. I was focusing all my attention on Jane."

"How are they using it? I mean, Edward sucked all the venom out of it." Jasper finally spoke up.

"We hoped he had. When she didn't change we believed everything was well." Carlisle explained.

"She isn't going to change is she?" Esme looked between Edward and Carlisle who seemed to be communicating silently between themselves.

"Good heavens no! No, I think they have found Victoria's maker and they are having him or her use the connection." Carlisle replied softly.

"Connection?" Emmett frowned at his maker.

"When you are turned you have this underlying connection between you and your creator. I've never had to use it nor would I know how. But, there are others, older than myself that have used it. It's their way of keeping tabs on you, you could say."

"So they can somehow control her now?" Rosalie didn't like hearing that someone else could take control over her, if they deemed it necessary.

"Not really. They can manipulate her feelings and make her believe that she is seeing or feeling something that doesn't exist."

"That's stupid." Emmett snapped.

"Not really. It can drive a person insane." Carlisle replied sadly.

"So, what would be their purpose in doing that to her?" Emmett continued to ask the questions that everyone else was already thinking.

"No one likes to watch the one they love suffer. You would do anything to help ease their pain. They are going to use this to drive Jake out and if I know Jane, she is planning to not only take out Jake but all of them." Carlisle turned and quietly left the room.

"Hold on, I see how Jake would be willing to sacrifice himself but I don't think the others are going to give up so easily." Emmett shook his head in frustration.

"You take out the Alpha and the others will be unsure of what to do next and they will get sloppy and make easy targets for Jane and her army." Edward pointed out what Carlisle hadn't said.

Emmett's jaw fell wide open. He had to hand it to Jane, she knew how to find weakness in even the strongest of people.

XXXX


	13. Restless in LaPush

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-readers: Mist/LuvinJ

ATOBSL: Chapter 13: Restless in LaPush

Bella slept peacefully later that night, however Jake was restless as hell. After he spoke with the Cullens privately and learned how Jane could be using Bella's scar as a way to torture her, he was filled with dread and fear. How could he possibly stop Jane from possibly driving Bella insane? No one ever heard anything about this. Even the Cullens weren't sure how you could stop it or if it was indeed how Jane was working her magic on Bella.

"Mmmm...Jake...hold me." Bella mumbled in her sleep.

Jake slipped back in between the sheets and held her firmly against him.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked with a sleep induced voice.

"Yeah."

To assure her he was, he gave her a gentle squeeze and kissed the side of her neck.

Bella turned slightly, opening one eye as she tried to make out his face in the dark filled room.

"Then why does it feel like you could jump at any second?" She moaned.

Jake forgot that his imprint could sense his own emotional state.

"I'm just worried that Jane is going to try and somehow take you away from me." He admitted.

"It won't happen." She said with conviction in her voice.

"Oh and how do you know that?" Jake chuckled softly in her ear.

"Because you won't let it happen. I know you. You love me too much and our unborn son. There is no way you would let her hurt either of us." Bella replied with such assurance that Jake felt his heart swell with pride.

"Your right." Jake smiled.

"I know." Bella turn her head back and a few seconds later went back to sleep.

Jake held her in his arms and envied how she could sleep so easily when danger was looming over them.

XXX

"Leah, when was your last menstrual cycle?" Sue asked for the second time. Leah wasn't paying attention to her mother. She kept shaking her head and looking as frightened as a kindergarten student on their first day of school.

"Mom, I've told you before that since I began phasing I haven't had one." Leah exhaled loudly.

"Okay. When is the last time you and Collin were sloppy?" Sue asked, while pushing Leah back onto the bed so she could examine her.

"Sloppy?" Leah frowned as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Ummmm...you know not used protection." Sue felt awkward asking her daughter such personal questions but she was the only doctor on the rez.

"Oh." Leah blushed from head to toe." We haven't used it since I was attacked."

"Have you been experiencing morning sickness?"

"Umm...a little. I mean there are times after I eat I feel like I'm going to vomit but you said that was normal with my head injury and all the toxins in my blood stream." Leah reminded her.

"I need you to go and pee in this cup." Leah sat straight up and gave her mother a quizzical look.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Leah didn't want to do it. She knew her mother was hinting that this sudden glow and sickness could somehow berelated to an unexpected pregnancy. She wasn't ready to be a mom.

"Nope." Sue pushed the plastic cup in her hand.

Leah climbed off the bed and waddled into the bathroom across the hall and returned with a fresh specimen of urine.

"Have a seat." Sue used her gloved hand to remove the urine from the room and took it to her small lab.

Leah sat in the room, looking at anything her eyes landed on. She hoped when her mother returned, she would diagnosis her as not being pregnant. Emily and Bella were both pregnant and she didn't want to join ranks with them.

"Leah, you need to relax."

Leah looked down at her hands that wereclawing into her pants. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. A few years ago she was devastated to learn that as long as she phased she wouldn't conceive.

"I'm scared." Leah felt her mouth open and the words that spilled out of it.

"Of being pregnant?" Her mother frowned at her.

"Of all of it." Leah's head dropped as tears trickled down her face.

"I don't understand." Sue walked up to her daughter,took her hands and held them.. Lifting her chin up, Sue was reminded of when Leah was a young girl. Her daughter had been so soft hearted but now she kept a wall around that tender heart of hers.

Until recently Sue feared Leah would never let anyone in but when Collin returned and it was revealed he was her imprint she saw little pieces of the girl Leah once was. She knew that Collin had his work set out for him if he had plans to be in control of their relationship. Leah was too damn independent and cautious to let anyone love her the way Sam had.

"I ...well...I can handle being pregnant. I mean it's a miracle. After all, you and the council told me shortly after I phased that I would probably never conceive a child of my own. It took sometime to get use to that fact but I did. What if I can't turn back into a wolf afterwards? " Leah explained her fears.

"Then you will deal with it. I thought you hated being a wolf, especially being the only female wolf." Sue reminded her of when she first started the change and how furious she became at her people and at the world as a whole. She felt like she had done something that caused the Gods to be angry with her. First she lost Sam, then her father, and then she was cursed to be a wolf among a pack of guys.

Sue tried her best to make Leah see how blessed she was. She was the first of their kind. The first female wolf to join the pack. She would play a crucial role in their legends and future generations would learn of her.

Leah wasn't impressed. She just wanted to be normal and hopefully leave La Push, where she'd once only found heartache.

"I did, I mean I do. Kinda but now Collin is one of them and I no longer hate Sam the way I once did. How can I protect my imprint or possibly my child as a mere human?"

"Honey, mothers and wives have found ways to protect those they love without supernatural powers. Maybe it's your turn to be the protected one. Maybe now you get to reap the benefits of being loved and cherished." Sue wiped away the tears from her daughter's face and gave her a motherly smile.

"Maybe." Leah chuckled.

The timer went off and both women looked at one another knowing the result would change Leah's life.

XXXX

Jane stood before Gabriel while he sat quietly in his room with his eyes closed.

"How much longer?" Jane snarled.

"These things take time Jane; besides, the young woman barely has my blood in her veins." Gabriel mumbled while trying to keep his concentration.

"I want her to suffer. I want her to scream for mercy." Jane ordered.

"I will try to do my best Jane." Gabriel replied.

"Good because when I'm done with her and her mangy lover, there won't be anything left to identify her body." Jane vowed.

"You do realize the woman is pregnant." Gabriel opened an eye as he gave her the exciting news.

"Are you sure?" Jane's lips curled up in a devious smile.

"I catch her thoughts from time to time and she is worried about her unborn child."

"Lovely. Maybe I will wait until she gives birth before I attack their measly home and force them all to watch as I drain the last drop of her baby's life."

"It's your choice." Gabriel didn't care either way. Like Jane, he wanted revenge. They killed one of his favorite children and for that they would be punished.

"Yes. Yes it is." Jane rubbed her hands together with an eager smile that reached her eyes.

XXX

Jake finally relented and let Carlisle take a close look at Bella's scar. He was convinced that his theory about the vampire blood that was left behind in her system was the way that Jane was using her revenge on Bella. This would give her the leverage she needed to draw Jake out so that she could kill him and the entire pack.

"This is unbelievable." Jake ran his hands through his hair and growled low.

"I'm sorry Jake. We've never witnessed this before. Edward was confident that he got all the blood out of her system when she returned back to normal." Carlisle apologised.

"It's not your fault." Jake sighed with a frustrated sound behind it.

"We need to form a plan. Jane is not going to come back alone. She will bring some powerful vampires to help her take out your entire tribe."

"I agree." Jake looked over at Sam. They knew this went against their true nature but it had to be done. Together with the Cullens they would go up against a powerful force.

"Where is Edward?" Jake looked behind Carlisle and noticed that only Jasper and Emmett had come along.

"He is hunting." Jasper answered.

"Don't you usually go together?" Jake asked curiously.

"We do. He went with Alice." Jasper replied.

"Oh."

"So let us take you where Alice's last vision showed her they would come from." Jake and Sam jumped into the jeep with them.

"Hold on." Jasper warned them just a second before Emmet hit the pedal and sped away.

XXX

Leah slept soundly despite all the trouble thoughts she had on her mind before she fell asleep in Collin's arms.

She was going to be a mother. The thought scared her and excited her beyond words. She was going to tell Collin when he first returned from his patrol last night but he looked so exhausted she chickened out at the last second.

Now they were both up, showered, and sitting at the table having a bowl of cereal.

"We need to talk." Leah sat her spoon down, clasping her hands in her lap.

"Okay." Collin lifted the bowl up to his mouth and slurped the milk from it.

"A serious talk." Leah gulped hard.

Sitting the bowl down on the tabletop he gave her his full attention.

"Is this about your visit with your mother yesterday?" Collin asked with a nervous look.

"Yes." Leah pressed her lips firmly together as she tried to find the right words to tell him that he was going to be a father again.

She saw him with Lizzie and knew he was capable of being a good father. She also knew how much he adored his daughter. Would he feel the same way about their child? It was such a stupid fear to have but she knew how much he loved Bella and although he was her imprint, she also knew he shared a special bond with Bella through their daughter.

"Well? You're scaring me." Collin sat up straight in his chair and look straight at her.

"We know why I haven't phased back into a wolf." Leah started. "I can't because...well..."

A knock on the door interrupted her confession.

"Damn it." Leah growled.

"Don't move." Collin pointed at her before he slipped out of the kitchen and went to the front door to greet the uninvited guest.

"Hey." Bella stood before him with Lizzie on her waist.

"Hey." Collin smiled despite his earlier frustration at being interrupted. He could tell that Leah wanted to tell him something that would change their relationship.

"I was wondering if you could watch Lizzie for me. Jake went on with the Cullen's to do some planning and I totally forgot all about my Dr. appointment today." Bella explained for her unexpected visit.

"Oh. No problem." Collin took Lizzie into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you sure? I mean, is Leah well enough to help?" Bella chewed on the corner of her lip anxiously.

"She is fine and she will be overjoyed to see Lizzie." Collin assured her.

"Good. When I get back, I will visit longer but right now I'm in a hurry." Bella kissed Lizzie's cheek before leaving.

Collin returned to the kitchen where Leah sat quietly and presented her with Lizzie.

"We have a visitor today." Collin sat down with Lizzie in his lap.

"So what was it you were saying before?" Collin asked.

Leah looked into Lizzie's large brown eyes and knew she was being silly about her fears.

"We are going to have a baby." she blurted out rapidly before she lost her courage.

"What?" Collin cried out.

"You heard me. I'm pregnant. We are having a baby of our own." Leah repeated.

Collin jumped up and sat Lizzie on the floor before taking a quick stride over to pick her up and twirled her around in his arms.

"Are you happy about this?" Leah asked between giggles.

"More than happy. I love you Leah." Collin placed kisses all over her face.

"Kisses. I want kisses." Lizzie laughed as she witnessed her father and Leah's happy moment.

XXX

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Hopefully someone still wants to read it. Xoxo August


End file.
